Mating Season
by Aoms
Summary: It's mating season, and guess who's without a mate? Kouga's quest to acquire the love of his woman. Strangely enough, it seems to be Kikyou's objective to stick them together too. [KouxKag] Chapter 19 up.
1. Kouga's Problem

**A/N**: One question: long or short chapter?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. And please don't make me spell more Japanese names than I have to. I have to do quite a bit of research to make sure I'm not embarrassed in front of the Japanese crowd, you know.

I don't speak Japanese. When I say "mom" or whatever, just pretend I'm saying "okaasan" or whatever. Because I say why add too many words of a language you don't even know?

By the way, do any of you find those little skits at the beginning entertaining? Just wondering.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter One: Kouga's Problem**

oOo

He wiped the beads of sweat which had gathered on his forehead and below his lower lip. How could they do this? His own parents! Throwing him out of the pack just because he couldn't find a _mate?_

Kouga sat on the bank of a small creek, and washed his face with the cool water, feeling the refreshing water run down his face as he thought. _"And don't return until you find a Queen for your pack!"_ His father had shouted at him, as he was pushed out of the den. It would have been very comic, but the fact that it actually _happened_ didn't make it funny to him at all.

Kouga's parents had come all the way to his den to see how things were going. At first Kouga was ecstatic, barking at Ginta and Hakkaku to bring meat and water, and to place the fur on the den floor. But then… the inevitable question. He _had _said that he had found one, and they _did_ seem happy with him, put when the "mate" didn't materialize before them, they got mighty angry.

Kouga winced. So his parents were going to stay and lord over _his_ pack while he was thrown out. _"And we'll do it for all eternity if we have to!"_

He sighed. There was no choice. He had to go and join them. And hopefully, Kagome will be his before long. Kouga let another sigh escape from his lips, and put his face on his fists, daydreaming about his woman.

oOo

"You're not going anywhere, wench!" The brash voice of Inuyasha rang out through the forest. "I'm going _home_, Inuyasha, and you're not following me!" She shouted at him, her face red with fury.

"I'll be damned if I let you go there again! Didn't you go there just two weeks ago!" Inuyasha yelled back. "What's your problem anyway! I'm coming back tomorrow, aren't I!" "Naraku won't wait for you bitch!" He yelled.

As their not-too-quiet argument continued, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were sitting in Kaede's hut, enjoying a cup of tea. They could hear everything, even though they were far away from the well. When they heard the inevitable "SIT!" and the _thump_ after that, they knew Kagome had gone.

After she had finished with her tea, Sango stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going out or a walk." With that, she stepped out into the bright sun.

As she headed for the creek that ran through the village, she saw someone was already sitting in her favorite spot. She slowly walked towards it, enjoying the feeling of grass beneath her bare feet.

When she came close enough for a good look, she was surprised to see none other than Kouga, who was looking very haggard, as if he hadn't had a bath for days. He was running his hand through the water, looking quite dejected.

"Hey Kouga, what brings you here?" she asked, sitting beside him. He jumped in surprise, and looked towards her. "I want to see Kagome, it's important," he said. Sango immediately became concerned. "What happened?" she questioned him. He then told her the whole story, looking pitiful as he rambled on.

Sango was getting quite worried by this time. She had never seen Kouga like this. Kouga was always the epitome of confidence, a smirk always on his lips. But now he looked like he was going to have a breakdown. He must really be close to his parents, to be disturbed by them like that.

"…but they're right. It _is_ springtime, mating season for us, and Kagome is the perfect choice, and I love her…" Sango nodded, and then realized what he said.

"What!"

"I said it's mating season –"

"No, after that,"

"I said I love Kagome."

Sango smiled faintly. Kagome was going to get an earful next time they had a bath…

"Hey Sango," Kouga said suddenly. "Yeah?" Sango asked, shaken out of her reverie. "Can you help me to get Kagome to love me?" he said bluntly. Sango gaped at him. "Wha –" "It'll be perfect, you're her best friend, right? You can tell me what she likes and stuff," he was looking at her earnestly. "Uh, I can't promise you, but what the hell, I'll try," Sango said. 'But what about Inuyasha? Doesn't Kagome like him?' Sango thought. 'Whoever she likes, (it's obvious that she likes Inuyasha) I'm sure she'll make the right choice,' she reassured herself. Besides, how could she say no to Kouga who was looking so sad?

"Does that mean you'll be with us?" she said. "Well, if you could have me, I mean, I have no home, at least temporarily…" he babbled. Sango smiled and nodded, signaling that it was okay. Kouga immediately lit up, and smiled back at her. "Thanks, Sango," he added gratefully.

"Come on, we better go to Kaede's hut and tell the others." Sango got up. "Don't tell Kagome, alright?" Kouga said. Sango looked at him, and nodded. He wanted her help, but wanted to do the main part on his own. She respected that.

As they headed back to Kaede's hut, Kouga held out his arm to stop Sango. "I smell dog," he said. And not too long after that, the said dog landed in front of them. "What the hell are you doing here, you wimpy wolf!" he shouted, happy to vent out his anger at someone who couldn't smash his face into the ground without any effort.

"It's none of your business, dog shit. I came here for my woman. By the way, where is she? Don't tell me she got kidnapped or something, you good for nothing –"

"She isn't kidnapped, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to see _your_ crappy face!" Inuyasha growled. Kouga took up a fighting stance. "Oh yeah, well I don't know how she can stand _you,_ you flea infested mongrel!"

"You take that back, you bastard!"

"Make me!"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

Both men turned to look at Sango. She colored, and muttered, "well, I don't think Kagome would like you two fighting very much." Kouga immediately straightened up and said, "of course, I wouldn't want to do anything to upset my woman, even if it meant rubbing shoulders with dog turd." Sango looked shocked. Kouga had _never_ given up the chance to fight with Inuyasha! So he _must_ be serious about Kagome. She gave him a meaningful look and an encouraging smile, indicating that he was going the right way.

Inuyasha's face had become red and had ballooned up. "Well, so what! She's not here right now, is she? So bring it on, crap face." He rolled up his sleeved and bared his fangs.

"Inuyasha, you better not. He's going to be with us now." Sango dropped the bomb. And oh hell did it make a spectacular blast. Shippou learnt some colorful words that day.

After he had cooled down, (well, not actually, he had just paused to take a breath in between cursing Kouga) Sango hurriedly said, "Why don't we let Kagome decide if Kouga should stay with us?" She was putting all the weight on Kagome, which seemed to influence these men a lot. Inuyasha grumbled and shut up. Kagome would of course not allow this mangy wolf to live with them. He smirked and stuffed his hands inside his sleeves as they walked.

Kouga smiled too, though for a different reason. He believed that his would-be mate would let him live with her.

They reached Kaede's hut. As they were about to go in, Miroku stepped out. He looked at them, and just stood. Inuyasha and Kouga were on either side of Sango, who was smiling slightly. His eyes wandered over Sango's kimono, which was slightly grass-stained, and Kouga, whose clothes were not in the best of conditions, and Inuyasha, whose haori was ruffled. He smirked and said, "So what _exactly_ was going on while I was in there? Don't tell me -"

Before he could continue, Sango made a fist and bonked Miroku on the head. Kouga looked quite concerned for the houshi, while Inuyasha merely walked inside. After all, it was an everyday incident.

After the monk had convinced the bump on his head to retreat, everything had been explained to Kaede, Shippou and him. Miroku wondered what Kagome would do when she'd find out. All in all, this was an interesting development.

There was an uneasy silence that night as they ate around the fire. Inuyasha was glaring at Kouga, who had gotten to know that Kagome had gone home and would come back in the morning. But exactly _where_ her home was was what he wanted to know. But they hadn't replied. They had left it all up to Kagome.

Sango felt sorry for her. She would have a lot of things to sort out when she came out of the well.

oOo

Kagome clambered out of the well quickly, and ran to her house. Inuyasha wasn't going to stop her! She had come back because she had gotten tired of sleeping on the floor all the time, and she knew it was time to go back when she began dreaming about her bed.

As she entered the house, she shouted, "Hey I'm back!" No one replied. She looked around, disappointed that no one seemed to take much interest in her arrival. On the fridge she found a note stuck to the door with the help of those cheesy fruit-shaped magnets. She took it off and read it.

_Kagome – _

_We've gone camping to the woods. Be back in about a week. If you want supplies, they're in the lower right cabinet. Sorry for not telling you, but you were gone for the longest time and it _is_ summer holidays. Hope you're not feeling bad. Bye sweetie, and enjoy!_

_Mom_

She crumpled it up and threw it in the dustbin, slightly angry. How could they go off without telling her? Scratch that; how can they go off _without_ her? But on the other hand, she _was_ kind of ignoring them when she went off to the Feudal Era. It would be tying them down if she got angry at them over this.

She sighed. She missed them so much, and now that they were gone, she missed them even more. Just the thought that she could see them whenever she wanted was cheering, but now she could see them only after a week.

She went and sat on the couch and inhaled some mindless shows on the TV. After a while, she went off to sleep on the couch itself and the TV auto shut itself off after half an hour.

oOo

_She found herself on the dry maple leaf covered forest ground. She was feeling heavy, and couldn't move. Her whole body ached as she tried with all her might to just move a finger, or a toe… to blink, even._

_As her eyes began to water and started to ache, a red and silver blob materialized before her. She moved her eyeballs form side to side, trying to clear her vision. Suddenly they stopped paining, and her vision cleared, even though she still couldn't blink her eyes. She looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes, but the molten gold orbs weren't looking at her._

_As he walked right past her, she realized he couldn't even see her. "Inuyasha!" she tried to say, but the words died down in her throat, for Kikyou had graced them with her presence._

_'Oh no, not again, please no…' she thought, her vision becoming blurry again, as she started to sob silently. But she didn't have to see the rest to know what was going to happen. She had had these dreams for a long time, but every time it hurt. Every time, because she knew that it was true. She knew that Inuyasha would never return her love, and that he would forever be chained down to Kikyou._

_As soon as she was allowed to move, she curled up into a fetal position, and sobbed into her knees, waiting to wake up. But she didn't. Instead, a shadow fell on her, and she looked up. It was a man. "Inu… yasha?" she muttered. But it wasn't. The man stood before her, somehow warming up the very surroundings. She kept looking, but she couldn't make out who it was._

_Suddenly, the light behind the man brightened. As she covered her eyes, she saw that the man had gone, but in his place, she saw something. It was a brown head band. The man had taken it off and had thrown it down before he had run off with unnatural speed. _

oOo

Kagome woke up with a jolt. Her body was still aching, but she knew that it was because she had fallen asleep on the couch, her head on the armrest. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, and looked at the circular clock on the wall. Eleven o'clock. She was supposed to have gone to the Feudal Era already, but she just couldn't lift herself up.

She turned on her back, and stared at the ceiling. The dream she had had last night… it was different from the others. The man was never there before… the man, who went by the name of Kouga, the Wolf Prince. 'But why now?' he thought. 'Why did Kouga of all people appear in my dream? Does it have a meaning?' she thought, but shook it off as being too superstitious. Grandpa's influence.

She heaved herself off of the couch, but as she began to walk to the bathroom, she lost her balance and stumbled, but didn't fall down. She went down on her knees. 'I'm not feeling very well…' she groaned. She got up again, and went to the medicine cabinet this time. She took out a thermometer.

Hundred and three. Great. Now was the _perfect_ time to have a fever, ne? When Inuyasha is extra angry with her and no one at home. She stuffed the thermometer back into the cabinet and went up to her bedroom, where she planned to have a bath anyway and go to the Feudal Era. But the bed looked too inviting, and she couldn't help herself. Before she even hit the pillow, she was sleeping like a log.

oOo

'Where the fuck is she? It's already noon!' Inuyasha thought, pacing beside the well. He was still debating with himself whether he should go after her or not, when crap face's scent assaulted his nose.

He turned in the direction where the scent was the strongest. Not long after, Kouga appeared before him. "What the hell do you want, asshole?" he asked, ever graceful. "I want to see Kagome, where is she? I have the right to know where my woman lives, dog turd!" Kouga wasn't the one to be polite either.

"Well, why don't I show you?" Inuyasha said, smirking. He would jump down the well and disappear, while Kouga would look like a fool standing in the well all by himself. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who could use the well, after all.

"That would be the best choice for your safety," Kouga said. "Take me to Kagome's hut!" Inuyasha growled and leapt into the well. Kouga couldn't help but look surprised, as Inuyasha went down an old _well_, of all the places. He walked to the edge and peered down. When he didn't see Inuyasha, he started to wonder. Was it a trap? 'But even if it _is_ a trap, I can handle it,' he thought, and jumped down the well.

He landed on his feet on the floor of the well, which was covered with bones. But as he started to take in the surroundings, it was filled with a blue glow, and the ground disappeared.

A/N: Well, how was it? REVIEW AND TELL ME, WHY DON'T YOU!


	2. Sweet Kouga!

**A/N**: Whew. Another chapter up. Enjoy, all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sweet Kouga!

oOo

_Kagome found herself in the forest again; and Inuyasha had already walked past her to meet Kikyou. But Kagome could move, so she turned away from the scene and began to walk away. As she was walking, she bumped into a hard barrier. She looked up and saw Kouga. He piercing gaze made her shiver, and she felt her body going hot._

_Kouga held her shoulders. "It's all right, Kagome. I'm here for you. Give me a chance." Before Kagome could respond, he bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss._

_She melted right into his arms. She wanted him. Now. "Oh, Kouga…" she moaned. He rubbed her back, still kissing her._

oOo

Kouga inhaled sharply. What magic was this! Why was he feeling so disoriented? Before he could begin thinking about the answers to his question, the blue glow dissipated and solid ground appeared.

He wrinkled his nose as it was assaulted by strange and faintly unpleasant odors. He looked around. He was still in the well, that much he could make out. But where were all the bones? He saw a ladder leading up. He looked up, expecting to see the blue sky, but instead he saw a wooden ceiling. He frowned. _Now_ what had dog turd gotten him into?

He jumped up and went outside, and stopped in utter shock. He wasn't in the forest anymore. What he saw here was just so… _different_. The ground, for example. It was made of what looked like smoothened rock. He stopped being incredibly shocked however, once he smelt Inuyasha's scent, and then Kagome's. He sprinted towards it.

He neared a large structure. Kouga didn't stop to examine it, just speeded on. Inuyasha had almost reached Kagome, he could tell.

He jumped up and landed on the hole high up in the wall, and looked inside. Kagome was sleeping on an elevated futon. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, her cheeks were flushed, and she was shifting around restlessly.

Kouga landed beside the bed noiselessly. Just then Inuyasha burst in, an angry scowl on his face. "How the hell did _you_ get here, wolf shit!" he shouted. Kouga looked at Kagome, who was still asleep, in spite of Inuyasha yelling. "Keep quiet, mutt face! Can't you see Kagome's sleeping? Are you dense or what!"

Inuyasha reddened. "I'll do whatever I want, wolf! She's supposed to get up anyway!" with that, he went near Kagome, and shook her shoulder roughly. Kouga growled. "Keep your paws off of my woman!" he lunged towards him, but in mid jump, Kagome shifted again and muttered "oh Kouga…" and moaned.

Both men froze. Then Kouga smirked, and Inuyasha turned purple. He didn't say anything; instead Inuyasha shook Kagome more fiercely. "Get up!" he said roughly.

"You better stop, mutt face. Let her sleep. I would've beaten you to a pulp if I didn't have any respect for my woman's wishes." Kouga growled again. He was going to woo Kagome like no other, and there was no better time to start than right now, even though she was asleep.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN, BASTARD!"

oOo

Kagome slowly drifted out of her slumber, but she didn't move or open her eyes. She could sense two extra jewel shards in her bedroom, and it wasn't coming from her desk.

"…YOUR WOMAN, BASTARD!" she heard Inuyasha's voice. She wondered if she was still asleep. Who was Inuyasha shouting at?

She opened her eyes just a bit and took in the scene before her. She almost fell out of her bed when she saw Kouga. What was _he_ doing here? How did he get past the well?

She opened her eyes fully and tried to get up, but she was still feeling muggy, and she fell back into her bed again. Inuyasha, who was still holding her shoulder, hoisted her up. She leaned back into the wall and let out a small squeak.

"What the hell is wrong with you, wench! You were supposed to be there a long time ago!" Inuyasha muttered angrily. Kouga snarled and knocked his hands away from Kagome. He lifted her hands and held them tenderly. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you not feeling well? Can I help you?" he asked, concerned about his mate.

Kagome lifted her eyes and locked them with the worried looking blue eyes. She smiled faintly and said, "Oh, it's nothing really, I just have a fever… I'll be all right." Kouga was still looking worried; he was probably going to say something else, but was shoved aside. Kagome saw Inuyasha dive past her, and pin Kouga to the ground.

She shifted to the edge of her bed and looked below. Inuyasha was on top of Kouga and was squeezing his neck with all his might, and Kouga was holding Inuyasha's wrists, trying to push them apart.

"Stop it…" she muttered. Inuyasha heard, but didn't pay heed. He continued pressing Kouga's neck. "Stop it…" she said again. Inuyasha continued. "Don't make me say that word, Inuyasha…" Kagome threatened. "You wouldn't, Kagome! This wolf was in your room, and who knows what he was going to do next!" Inuyasha said.

Kouga finally succeeded in moving Inuyasha's hands by giving him a swift kick in the groin. Inuyasha's cheeks ballooned out, and he let out a small "…oof" before he sat back.

Kouga got up hurriedly. "I would never force myself on you Kagome. I'm not like that. You believe me, don't you?" he stumbled frantically. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

But Kagome ignored him and got down from her bed, and sat next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked. Kouga's earnest expression turned into one of disappointment.

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm all right. That wolf can't do much damage to me anyway." He smirked and looked up. Kouga leered back at him.

Once Kagome got to know he wasn't hurt badly, she said, "why did you do that, you idiot? You could have killed him!" Kouga began to protest, but Inuyasha butted in. "That was the whole idea, Kagome. I was only trying to protect you." Kagome smiled and blushed even more. "Kouga's our… my friend, Inuyasha," she said, rephrasing her words when Inuyasha scowled. "And we don't try to kill friends. That's final."

Inuyasha slumped in defeat. If he had tried to argue more, he probably would have been sat. Kagome got up and faced Kouga. "What are you doing here, Kouga?" she asked, not rudely.

"I've been thrown out of my den, Kagome, and I have nowhere else to go. I thought I could join your group, as we're all friends -" Inuyasha snorted at this, "I thought you'd accept me. Well, Kagome? Will you?" he made his best puppy-dog impression, holding her hands once again.

Kagome felt sad for Kouga. "Oh you poor thing, of course you can come with us! But why were you thrown out?" she exclaimed. Inuyasha stood up fast and stood beside the swaying Kagome. "Yeah, you never _did_ tell us. Why were you?" he asked. Kouga looked away. "I'd rather not." He left them hanging with that statement. Inuyasha opened his mouth to prod him to cough up, but Kagome stepped on his bare toes. Hard.

oOo

Inuyasha's cheeks became round again, and he made a weird noise, but didn't say anything else. Then he realized what Kagome had said. She had agreed! Why in the seven hells would she accept this wolf shit! But when he looked at the fire in Kagome's eyes, he swallowed back his words. He'd rather not when she's half delirious with a fever, he thought.

While he was contemplating his safety, Kouga had lead Kagome back to her bed after thanking her repeatedly and had told her to go to sleep. Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched, but he didn't do anything else.

"C'mon Kagome, get up and get dressed. We'll see Kaede," he ordered, standing with his arms stuffed into his haori sleeves. Kouga straightened and turned to look at him. "You're the densest dog I've had the displeasure to know. Can't you see how much effort Kagome had to make to just walk? _I_ think it'd be better if she slept the fever off," Kouga said. Inuyasha gaped at him. Since when did Kouga know so much about humans?

He then looked at Kagome, who was smiling at Kouga gratefully. He reddened again. Now Kagome'd think he was a rough monster instead of how he pictured her to react ("Oh Inuyasha! You're absolutely right! You always are! Let's go now!").

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled his favorite word and sat down cross legged. _He_ wasn't about to let Kouga be alone with her. But Kouga just stood there. After a while, he looked at Inuyasha. "Where's the water?" he barked.

"Eh?" Why the hell was the wolf asking _him_?

"The water, mutt face."

"Why don't you ask Kagome instead of bothering me?" Truth was, he didn't want to go near those spouts. He had splashed himself the last time he had tried turning them.

"She's sleeping."

"So wake her up."

"She's sick, dog crap."

"It's in the other room." He lay on his side and began picking at the carpet. Kouga sighed and went out.

After quite a while, he came back in. He had a glassful of water, and some bandages. How the fuck did the wolf figure out? He knitted his eyebrows in irritation. He had taken a long while to learn all that.

Kouga sat on the floor and began to soak the cloth. After he had finished, he folded one and put it on Kagome's forehead. She murmured and sighed.

And so it went on, Kouga periodically changing the cloth, and Inuyasha twitching his ears now and then.

oOo

Kagome, meanwhile, was slipping in and out of sleep. At one point, she had felt someone's hand stroking her hair. She muttered "mama… you're back already…" and went back to sleep.

She opened her eyes. It was pitch dark. She sat up and looked around. Distinctly, she could make out someone at the foot of her bed and someone else beside her bed, below the window. She sighed. So the two were still here.

She got up and put on the lights. As the room flooded with light, the two jerked awake. "Hello, sleepyheads. Had a good sleep?" she chirped. Inuyasha stood up and walked near her. "Are you okay?" he said.

Kagome smiled. "I _feel_ okay. Especially because, I think, someone was taking care of me." Kouga also came up to her. "Why, thank you," he said. Kagome widened her eyes. _Kouga_ had taken care of her? "How sweet!" she said, and gave him a hug in a sudden burst of gratefulness. She couldn't bear it if she was alone.

Inuyasha growled. He jumped in between them. "Keep off of her, wolf shit," he snarled. Kouga just winked at Kagome. She sighed. "Why don't I make some ramen for you two?" she said. "Ramen? What's that?" Kouga looked puzzled. "It's food." Kagome replied.

"Then let me. You've just recovered," Kouga dodged Inuyasha and held Kagome's hand. Kagome colored and said, "Oh, it's okay. I just have to put it in boiling water," she said. "You're sure?" Kouga said. "Yeah. I think I can manage it."

They all headed down to the living room. Kagome said, "You two watch TV while I'm gone," with that, she threw the remote at Inuyasha and went into the kitchen.

"TV?"

Kagome sighed. Will the questions never stop?

When she headed back to the living room after putting the ramen in, she saw the two again on the floor. Inuyasha was on top again, pressing Kouga's throat.

"What happened _now_?" she barked. "Wolf shit wanted to see fat guys fighting, but _I _wanted to watch that weird guy who was killing everyone! So we decided to settle it ourselves."

It took Kagome a while to decode this. So it meant Kouga wanted to watch a Sumo wrestling match, and Inuyasha wanted to watch Terminator two, which was on right now. By the time she figured it out, Inuyasha was back to throttling Kouga. She became furious.

"SIT!"

What happened next was both arousing _and_ not good.

oOo

Kouga found himself on the furry floor again with Inuyasha choking him. He grabbed Inuyasha wrists again. He prepared to kick him once more. But before he got the chance, Inuyasha loosened his hold. Kouga opened his mouth to insult the dog, but Inuyasha's face came hurtling towards him at an alarming rate.

Kouga, for the first time in his long life, found himself French kissing Inuyasha, his most bitter rival.

oOo

**A/N**: Hehehehehe! Review everyone!


	3. A Present

**A/N**!

I've never gotten so many reviews for only two chapters!

Frankly, I'm terrified.

I hope this lives up to your expectations.

By the way, sorry for the spelling mistake in chapter one. It was supposed to be "but".

Oh yeah, and those "oOo" are for change in point-of-views and/or to indicate a little time has passed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. If I did, Sesshoumaru would run around naked. Always.

**Chapter Three: A Present**

oOo

Kagome crossed her legs, still standing in the doorway. She was watching the two men unwillingly mashed together, struggling. She let out a small squeak.

The spell was starting to wear off. She removed the hand covering her mouth. What was _happening_ to her? Why _this_ all of a sudden?

Inuyasha was starting to get up. Kagome shifted her eyes around, watching both Inuyasha and Kouga back and forth. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it. The sight had excited her, and she wanted more.

But she sighed, and loosened up, not knowing she was taut. Kouga and Inuyasha were both frowning and were now looking at her. Kagome broke out in sweat. "W- What?" she stuttered.

"You _liked _that!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome turned the kind of red that made Inuyasha's haori look like a cherry blossom in comparison. She didn't really think that she could fool two demons with _very_ sensitive noses.

Just then the sweet sound of escape reached her ears in the form of the ramen boiling. She scrambled to the pot and took out three bowls and served them. The two just stared at her, amazed at her speed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kagome chirped with a false smile pasted on her face. She picked up her chopsticks. "Dig in!" she said in a high pitched voice, and began wolfing down the food.

Inuyasha and Kouga watched her gobbling the food, the noodles sometimes slipping off the sticks as if she were a child holding them for the first time. Both their mouths were agape, as their apparently thick heads were still digesting what Kagome's smell meant.

Once she finished her ramen, Kagome got up real fast and took the bowl to the sink. Before the bowl even settled down, she was halfway up the stairs.

Inuyasha and Kouga were still sitting there, their bowls of ramen untouched.

oOo

Kouga was thinking harder than he had ever, even more than when Ginta had fallen on his ass on pines and Kouga had to decide if he had to remove it or let it stay there to amuse him later.

So Kagome liked what had happened, and _liked_ was an understatement. Kouga wiped his mouth once again, trying to forget the feel of Inuyasha's tongue in his mouth. He shuddered at the prospect of many sleepless nights.

At last he slowly lifted up his bowl and, ignoring the chopsticks which lay on the table, swallowed it in one go. It was good. Kagome was a good cook, and he filed that fact away in his mind.

His thoughts drifted back to Kagome. So she gets excited at _man on man_ _action_, huh? He smirked, thinking of all the possibilities up that avenue, but there was nothing. He knew he couldn't bring himself to do it voluntarily _or_ involuntarily.

He sighed, and got up. He had decided to go and explore this place. He left Inuyasha to _his_ thoughts and exited the giant hut.

Kouga jogged down the steps and looked to his left and right. No one. He decided to go right and ambled along. There was no hurry, and there might be a need to mark his territory later, after Kagome'd become his mate. After all, what's hers would become his.

He walked quite a bit, and now there were many people around him. He kept hearing their comments. "Weirdo." "Look at his tail! I hope it's not the latest trend, I'd kill my daughter if she ever wears that" "What a hot guy!"

Kouga stopped. That had come from a man. He glared at him as walked by. Then he slipped off his headband and felt his forehead. Nothing. Cool as a coy wolf.

Kouga continued walking, staring at the windows of the shops lining the street. He reached a particular shop. Smiling, he entered it.

oOo

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. So maybe that was the reason why she had sat him. Not to protect Kouga. He put his tongue out and scratched it with his claws until all the white stuff was scratched away, purging it of wolf. Maybe Kagome didn't really care for that creep.

Feh.

oOo

Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, and let out a frustrated scream. 'I'm going mad. That must be it. The horny kind of mad. I'm going to drown in the pool of my own insanity and live a fake normal life.' she thought.

After a while, she got up and went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. As she felt the temperature of the water filling up the tub, she thought deeply about what had happened. She stopped when a faint throbbing made itself felt in her head.

After the tub had been filled, she unclothed and settled down into the tub, and sighed contentedly as she picked up a book and looked forwards to a long bath.

oOo

Kagome had finished her bath. She got out of the tub and dried herself off and went into her bedroom to change. After she changed into her pajamas, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Kouga standing there, a grin on his face.

She blushed furiously, but let him in. He strode over to her bed and sat down. "I got something for you." He announced. He said nothing else.

"Er… how nice. What is it?" Kagome mumbled, still red. "Well, since you seemed to show some interest in my activities –" Kagome gaped. She didn't believe Kouga was actually _mentioning_ it.

"I thought you'd like this." With that, he reached behind his pelt and pulled out a book. "The guy wanted something called "yen" or some shit, but I convinced him to accept fist instead."

Kagome frowned and took the book. It was a comic, and on the cover were two boys who were… very cozy indeed. Above them were the words "Forbidden Love – A Tale of Two Boys." They were naked.

Kagome turned even redder. She got up and with all her might (and a little bit of miko power, no doubt) flung the book at Kouga's face. It hit dead-on and he hit the wall. "HENTAI!"

oOo

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed a good place to end.


	4. Forgive and Forget

**A/N:** Hey, I might have nothing worth hearing to say (or reading to type, whichever) but there _has_ to be an A/N. I'm sure of it.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed me! I love you all! Please don't be creeped out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru would run around naked, and Kouga's pelt would _accidentally_ fly up during those from-the-ground point of view.

oOo

**Chapter Four: Forgive and Forget**

oOo

Kagome was fuming when they were packing the yellow bag with lots of ramen at Inuyasha's insistence in the morning. Kouga was still apologizing profusely, but Kagome kept ignoring him.

Inuyasha was glaring at Kouga, resolving to bash in his face later. Kagome hadn't told him what had happened, but Inuyasha could see to it that it was the book (which he found after he barged into the room) which upset her. He'd make sure that it would be so far up Kouga's ass that he'd be spewing porn all over his stinking den.

They had reached the well now, and Kagome shoved past Kouga and jumped in. when Kouga made to follow, Inuyasha bumped him aside and leapt in after Kagome.

Kouga stood there for a bit, thinking, and then jumped in.

oOo

Miroku was walking through the village towards Kaede's hut. He had just returned from another village where he had driven a demon away. He was really happy today; he had enjoyed the _payment_ last night.

When he neared Kaede's, Sango was waiting outside the hut. She was looking worried. "What's the matter, my dear Sango?" he asked. "Kagome hasn't returned yet, and I don't know where Inuyasha and Kouga have disappeared off to. Do you know where they are?" she asked him.

Miroku shook his head. It was common knowledge that Kouga was after Kagome, just _how much_ was the question. Kouga hadn't revealed to them what the main purpose of his joining them was. After all, he could have gone off on his own to hunt for Naraku, which was the reason he had given them.

Miroku sat down, leaning against the hut's wall for support. Sango sat beside him, but not too close. She didn't want Miroku's curse "flaring up" again. Miroku threw her a look of exaggerated hurt. She glared at him.

"So Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha have not shown up, hm? I wonder why," he said. Sango gave him a whack on the head. "Kagome isn't like that, you pervert! Honestly, I don't know _how_ you became a monk…" Miroku looked at her again with a look of mock hurt. "Sango! How can you accuse me of such impure thoughts?"

He was inching nearer to her as he was speaking. Sango snorted at his statement. "Yeah, yeah, and I – ACK! YOU PERVERT!"

Fortunately, she had had her Hiraikotsu handy, and Sango swung the weapon around. Miroku never had a chance.

Kaede'd have to collect more wood now, and it wouldn't be for the fire.

Just then Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga made their grand appearance. "What's with the hole?" Inuyasha asked with a tone that showed that he couldn't care less whether he got an answer or not. When he stepped inside the hut he got it anyway. Miroku was lying in a pile of broken wood.

He groaned and rubbed his chest. "You'd think that I lifted up her kimono or something, the way she hits me…" he trailed off under Sango's glare through the hole.

oOo

Sango was relieved when the three returned, and she noticed a change between them. Inuyasha looked smug, and Kagome angry. Kouga was looking downright dejected.

She hung around until everyone but Kouga had gone inside, and dragged him behind a tree. "What happened?" she asked. Kouga took a peek at the hut and, satisfied that no one would overhear them or was looking out from the newly made jagged doorway, explained the whole situation to her.

Sango's mouth was open by the time Kouga had finished, more at Kouga's stupidity than Kagome's reaction. She looked at him pityingly. He needed help. The whole taking-care-of-Kagome-while-she-was-sick was a good start, but he got too eager.

She thought about what would calm Kagome down. A good bath in the hot spring probably, but that would be with her, not Kouga. So that was out. A couple of flowers might do the trick, or generally treating her like a lady. Sango was of the opinion that Kagome wasn't too demanding anyway. Look at Inuyasha. The guy actually runs off with his dead girlfriend and Kagome forgives him every single time.

She explained all this (except the dead girlfriend part) to Kouga. She saw him droop even more. She knew what was going through his mind. He, Kouga the Wolf Prince, would have to act like a virtual slave to a human.

But he straightened up resolutely. Sango looked at him, and smiled. So he loved Kagome more than his self respect. _If_ he loved her more than that would be revealed later, she knew.

oOo

Kagome sat beside Shippou, handing him chocolates as usual. He was ecstatic and hugged her tightly. She smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"We were so worried about you! I'm glad you're back!" he said happily. Kagome was still smiling, her grin apparently being fixed there.

Sango and Kouga entered. They all looked at them. Sango smiled nervously, and was about to sit down near Miroku, but changed her mind and sat between Kagome and Inuyasha instead. Kouga walked over to Kagome's other side and sat down. She looked at him, and turned to talk to Sango.

"I got something for you." He said cautiously. Kagome turned her head quickly towards him. "Yeah, what is it? Did you draw them _yourself_ this time?" Inuyasha cackled. Sango nudged him hard in the ribs, and he shut up.

Kouga was unfazed. Ripping off Inuyasha's ears would satisfy him, but Kagome probably wouldn't be too happy about that. He brought out his hand from the back and held it out for Kagome. He held five beautiful delicate-looking purple wildflowers.

Kagome coloured and took them. She smelt them, but they didn't have a smell. They were very pretty, and Kagome smiled slightly. Kouga was so _sweet_. Now that she thought about it, he wanted her to be happy anyway; it wasn't his fault that he didn't think. She decided she would forgive him.

Kouga was still looking at her expectantly, and she blushed. He looked very sexy by the firelight, his ocean blue eyes shimmering. Before she could argue with herself, she swiftly bent and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing even more, she looked away.

'I can't believe I just did that! Oh shit… what will Inuyasha think!' Kagome's mind was on overdrive. She looked at Inuyasha. He was looking murderous, and Kagome didn't have to guess who the victim would be.

"Sorry…" Kagome muttered, still avoiding Kouga's eyes. Kouga took her hands into his. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have threatened your modesty –" (it was all rehearsed) "that way. Will you forgive me?" he said, delivering his speech even though she obviously had.

"Yes." Kouga gave her hands another squeeze and let them go; he was pushing his luck as it was. Kagome was amazed. Kouga was so thoughtful; she'd have had to prod Inuyasha to force out an apology from him.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to burst, but he turned away and pouted. He couldn't have done anything anyway; he'd be sat in seconds. No one paid attention to him, however, as they were too busy watching the scene unfolding before them. Inuyasha pouted even more and muttered in a low voice, "I thought you said he wasn't your type."

"Pardon?" said Kagome. Inuyasha heaved a huge sigh, as if it was obvious and she should have heard him. "Nothing"

But Sango's trained ears had caught his words. She was slightly surprised. So Inuyasha still had a thing for Kagome. She wondered if she had gotten herself into some deep tangled web when she agreed to help Kouga, but it was too late. The spider would be reaching them all soon.

oOo

**A/N**: Again, sorry for this short and apparently – _apparently _–useless chapter. I consider it useful. .:glares:. Don't start thinking of those "filler" episodes of Inuyasha. I like them, you know.

By the way, I know it's a cheesy title.

Thanks again to all the reviewers! I appreciate you all taking the trouble to give your opinion. Please skip this and review before I get too formal. Good bye. (Ack! I'm going to the dark side… maybe I'll buy one of those smart looking skirt and suit or whatever. Somebody stop me before I turn this into a personal blog.)


	5. Tentacled Trouble

**A/N:** Another chapter up! I'd like to thank all the people for reviewing, and I'm sorry I can't thank you all personally, but I'm a big celebrity, and I have a _very_ tight schedule.

I wish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and co. If I did, Sesshoumaru would run around naked, Kouga's pelt would fly up, and the man (below) would manage to untie Miroku's bow somehow.

oOo

**Chapter Five: Tentacled Trouble (Can I _get_ cheesier?)**

oOo

They were all getting ready to travel again. Sango was sharpening her Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha was polishing his Tessaiga, and Kouga was cleaning Kagome's bike, much to Sango's amusement.

Kagome was hovering above him. "Kouga! It's okay, really. I can do it myself you know…" Kouga stood up and brushed his knees. "Nonsense, Kagome. A beautiful woman like you should never concern herself with menial tasks. I've learnt to ride this contraption, and you're sitting with me. I could run if you want."

Kagome sighed, and shook her head. She had to take the bike with her, as it was really useful. "Alright, Kouga. If it makes you happy…" she muttered. Kouga gave her a big grin and ushered her on the bike while the others gathered up their things.

When Kagome was seated in front of Kouga, he lifted the yellow backpack and heaved it at Inuyasha. "Make yourself useful, mutt!" He smirked.

"Why the fuck should I carry this, shit face! There's plenty of space at the back!" Inuyasha growled, ready to throw the thing back at Kouga.

"The weight will be too much." Kouga said simply, Kagome turned her head up slightly. The bike could have taken all that weight, but she kept quiet.

Inuyasha growled again and ran towards them. "Why you crap -" "INUYASHA! Can't you just be a little helpful, you MORON!" Kagome burst out. Sango, Miroku and Shippou 'ooh'ed.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell had gotten into Kagome lately? She was acting strange ever since that asshole had butted into the group. Inuyasha fisted his hand and turned the other way. "Fine." He snapped. He hoisted the bag on his shoulder and began to run.

"Wait up! This is supposed to be a long journey, Inuyasha! Take it easy!" Shippou cried, and heeled Kouga, on who he was sitting on. Kouga glared at him, but began pedaling furiously. Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara.

oOo

The village they had chosen to pass through came sooner than they expected, as they had been running all the way. Inuyasha was already waiting for them on one of the radish fields. "It's about time." He muttered, irritated.

Miroku strode ahead of them and lead them to an expansive house. It was business as usual. He knocked on the door. A man opened it. "Yes? What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Excuse me, kind sir. I notice an ominous cloud overhanging your building. If you will kindly allow me to purge it -" "Eh? Now that you mention it, there have been several attacks on this village by a demon lately. Wait here a moment. I will ask the lord." With that, he closed the door and disappeared.

Kouga was impressed. "So you sensed the demon even though it's not here?" he asked Miroku. Miroku grinned smugly. "Yes, in fact –" Sango cut him off. "This is a fluke. Miroku _always_ sees an Ominous Cloud hanging over the most convenient house."

Miroku had perfected the look of mock hurt by now. "Sango, it saddens me that you think so lowly of me, that you doubt my abilities as a monk, -" Sango reached behind. "Just try it, monk." She snarled. Miroku backed off. He remembered that Kaede's hut had needed more wood than he'd thought.

The man was back. He opened the door wide this time, but when he saw Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippou, he stopped. "Demons!" he shouted, but Miroku cut him off and said hastily, "It's all right, sir. They are under my control. They will not harm you in any way. Watch." With that, Miroku picked up his staff and bonked it on Inuyasha's head. "Run along, demon. Inside, and no playing around."

He received a glare that would have burnt him to a crisp if glares could do that. Miroku decided he wouldn't do that to Kouga. The wolf might have less tolerance for him.

They all entered. The man had started speaking again. "Why don't you rest and wait for the demon, respected monk? I'll make sure you have plenty of nourishment." With that, he exited from the room he had lead them all to.

Inuyasha loomed over Miroku. "WHY YOU FUCKING MONK! I WOULD HAVE BEATEN THE CRAP OUT OF YOU IF I WEREN'T THAT HUNGRY! YOU TRY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOVE YOUR STAFF DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL IT COMES OUT OF YOUR BUTTHOLE, YOU GOT THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku ran behind Kagome. "Yes, Inuyasha," he said meekly.

Not too soon, two man servants arrived in their room and laid out the food before them. Miroku noticed that up until now, he hadn't seen one single woman. He had been looking forward to it.

Kouga sat beside Kagome, and Inuyasha hurriedly sat on her other side. He didn't want that wolf to try any more tricks on her. Inuyasha glared at Kouga, who leered at him and popped a dumpling into his mouth. He missed human meat, and hanyou were half human after all. But Kagome stood in the way, so he had to make do with their food instead.

Nothing eventful happened after that, if you didn't count Inuyasha bonking Shippou and being sat, or Miroku groping Sango and being slapped. Usual stuff.

oOo

Night approached, and the group became restless. They had waited a long time, but the demon hadn't graced them with its presence yet.

They didn't have to wait any longer, however, as the man ran into their room and grabbed Miroku's clothes. "The demon! It has come! Please help us, monk!" Miroku got up and took his staff. "It is time," he said heroically, and strode out.

The rest rolled their eyes and followed him, but the man stopped Kagome and Sango. "I would advice you not to go," he said, but he faltered under the glares of a demon hunter with a huge boomerang and a girl with miko powers having several arrows in her quiver.

Sango and Kagome both turned up their noses at him and strode out of the room. The man sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" he muttered, and sat down to eat the remainder of the dinner. No use in wasting good food.

oOo

By the time Sango and Kagome caught up with Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou, they were already near the demon. It was a large and ugly thing, with several tentacles waving about and some jelly like substance dripping from it.

Two huge eyes were nestled inside the confusing knots of tentacles. Suddenly, everyone stood still, hypnotized by the eyes. The creature slowly moved towards the jewel shards which Kagome had, as she held it out for it to take. It was facing everyone, making sure its eyes were still visible to all of them, and slowly reached out for the tiny bottle.

But a moment of greed overtook it, and it turned its eyes for just a moment, but it was enough for the others to be freed. But as they sped towards the demon, it grabbed Kagome and its eyes turned red, losing its hypnotizing gaze.

But Inuyasha wasn't about to take any shit from this bug eyed octopus, so he unsheathed the Tessaiga. Before he could do anything however, Kouga had sprinted towards the monster, grabbed Kagome and the jewel shards, and was running away from it all in an instant.

Inuyasha mumbled something along the lines of "fucking wolf shit too fucking fast…" and slashed the demon in two. He struck his usual pose of leaning the sword against his shoulder, but Kagome wasn't looking at him.

His eyebrow twitched, but he sheathed the Tessaiga and walked over to Kagome, who was being fussed over by Kouga. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's all right, Kouga. Just some muck, that's all!" Kagome was getting frustrated. She pushed aside Kouga and said, "Sango, will you join me for a bath?" she said. Sango nodded and they headed for the nearest hot spring.

"And no, Miroku, we don't need any help from you." They both called out over their shoulders before the monk even opened his mouth.

oOo

Kagome and Sango rested their back against a rock protruding above the spring. Kagome was scrubbing herself hard, making sure to get all the muck out.

Sango had started to think about the demon. Spring time was mating season for most demons… then something flashed in her mind, something from all the research work that went into being a demon slayer.

Many demons, in mating season, secrete a fluid which acts as an aphrodisiac to all other demons or humans who got too close, regardless or their type. So this meant that whoever's nose was sensitive enough to pick up the scent of the fluid would instantly be aroused.

Sango groaned as she thought of the trouble Kagome could get into. Whether the muck on her would attract males or females was another thing.

She wiped a little bit of muck from Kagome and smelt it. Nothing. So the demon was female, and that meant… oh sweet hell.

oOo

**A/N**: Think like this: shorter chapters mean less time it takes for me to upload it. Thanks to all the people who have added me to their favourites and Author Alerts! I love you all! I suspect the next chapter'll be up _real _soon.

Flying Hiraikotsu, everyone! Duck!


	6. Camping Out

**A/N:** It might get less humour-oriented from now on… I mean, there has to be a serious scene _somewhere_ in this, right? Anyway, it's still Romance/Humour so it'll get funny again!

I'm also adding a twist not long from now, and many of you may not like it, but trust me, it'll be good.

I've decided to do longer chapters. Yayness and whoop de do.

It will get more R ratingy from now on… oh wait… I meant M ratingy. Whatever.

(The second oOo is general p.o.v)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. If I did, Sesshoumaru would run around naked, Kouga's pelt would fly up, Miroku's bow unties mysteriously, and… um… Inuyasha's pants will come crashing down, I guess. .:shrugs:.

oOo

**Camping Out**

oOo

Kagome looked at Sango questioningly. Sango hesitated, wondering how to explain this to her, and decided not to tell her. Technically, this wasn't a lie.

Sango smiled and shook her head, but looked at Kagome pityingly. She didn't want to lie to her, but it was best thing to do under these circumstances. Kagome couldn't go home as they had just started a journey and Inuyasha would get even madder at her.

Anyway, what was the harm in it? Only Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha got to get close enough to her. And Sango'd make sure nothing bad happened to Kagome, so it was all just peachy.

Sango sank back into her previous thoughts again. The aphrodisiac had another property. What's the use of one if the female isn't willing…?

Just then, Kagome made a sound which was somewhere between a gasp and a hiccup, and blushed furiously. Sango looked up at the sky. It had begun.

She groaned. And just when demons are loose on the land in mating season, their instincts telling them to find a mate and fuck them to death.

oOo

"C'mon! Let's go back to the house! I'm hungry!" Shippou said, from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku agreed and began moving, but one and a half demons still remained. He looked back at them. "Are you not coming?" he asked.

They nodded and followed Miroku back to the lord's mansion.

The group arrived at their room only to find it cleaned out. The man entered and seemed surprised to see them there. "You haven't gone yet?" he asked, wearing a puzzled expression.

They all gaped at him. Talk about gratefulness. Their mouths were still open when they were pushed out through the gate, and Kouga was faintly reminded of how his parents had pushed him out of the den slowly, so that he would be thoroughly drenched on the way out. He thanked the heavens that there wasn't a waterfall here.

Inuyasha finally jolted out of his shock and began banging on the gate. "OPEN THE DOOR, YOU ASSHOLES! I SHOULDA RIPPED YOU TO PIECES AND FED YOU TO THAT NOODLE DEMON WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! TE -" Miroku and Kouga dragged him away before he could do any real damage and had to drag him all the way to the edge of the forest.

They finally set him down in a convenient spot, but he jumped up into a tree and sat there, muttering obscenities. Miroku shook his and disappeared into the forest to find some firewood. He knew Kagome'd cook some ramen when she and Sango'd get back.

Once a fire was crackling merrily in a ring of stones, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga sat around it. They didn't speak, just waited for the girls to get back.

They didn't have to wait long. Kagome and Sango were on their way to the house, but when they saw Miroku and the rest they appeared surprised. They walked to the campsite.

"Hey Miroku, why are you here? I thought we were going to stay there one more night?" Sango asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"The fucking shit brains kicked us out!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped down from his perch. He then made to sit down between Miroku and Sango, but something made him sit beside Kagome. He sat down cross legged, and inched as close to Kagome as he dared to.

Kagome had sat beside Kouga, who was also inching close to her. She didn't appear to notice, as she was chatting with Sango about some cute thing Kirara had done earlier that day.

Inuyasha and Kouga were now holding a glaring contest, Inuyasha occasionally flexing his claws and Kouga baring his fangs. Each of them wanted the other to just fuck off and leave them alone with Kagome, who was now starting to notice that it was getting unusually warm near her.

She looked to her left and right and noticed that she was wedged between the two. "Give me some room, willya?" she said, and pushed them both away. Inuyasha emitted a low growl and sidled closer to Kagome. Kouga stayed put, his face scrunched up as if he was arguing with himself.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a strange look and moved away from Inuyasha a bit. When Inuyasha looked as if he was about to sit in Kagome's lap, a large yellow-and-brown something swung by Kagome and swept Inuyasha off to the side, where he banged into a tree trunk.

Kagome sighed as Sango sat beside her, glaring at Inuyasha. What the hell was going on? Why was Inuyasha acting this way? She could understand Kouga's behaviour, but what was up with _Inuyasha_! _He _never declared undying love for her. He loved _Kikyou_. Kagome froze. Maybe that's why he was acting like this.

Anger rose up inside her, and her face turned an amazing hue of purple. "I HEARD IT'S VERY COMFORTABLE TO _SIT_ UNDER A TREE!" she screamed at him. How dare he make a move on her thinking of that dead girlfriend of his!

She got small satisfaction after hearing the inevitable _thud_. Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his face which was smarting from the meeting with the earth. Kouga was smirking. He always enjoyed watching the butt-sniffer slam into the ground. It enriched his life.

He turned his attention back to Kagome, who seemed deep in thought. 'She looks very pretty when she's angry,' he thought. He then thanked the heavens again that his pelt was thick, but he had to struggle to keep from touching Kagome in certain areas. Even though Kagome was his woman, she would like him more if she thought he was sensitive and caring instead of a sex-deprived horny wolf.

Well, it's possible to be both.

Kagome's anger was far too much to be sated by a simple "sit". No; she needed much more than that. And maybe her sudden "newfound feelings" for Kouga would come in handy.

When the group usually camps outside, nothing significant takes place. They have food, talk, sleep, and then pack up and go ahead on their journey in the morning. But now, a change had taken place, even though no one except Kagome knew it.

Meanwhile, Miroku had taken advantage of Sango's distraction and to his joy, he found his hand on her butt. Sango glared at him. Miroku smiled nervously and said, "Honestly Sango! It's the cursed hand!" he gave his usual excuse, but Sango saw red. As she proceeded to slam him into the tree and make sure he fell on top of Inuyasha, she screeched "IT WAS YOUR LEFT HAND, YOU MORON!"

Kagome decided this was a good time to start making ramen, and she brought out a vessel and was about to set it on the fire, but Kouga put a hand on her arm. "Let me," he said huskily, and took his time taking the vessel from her hands. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha growled and lunged for the vessel, but Kouga was too fast for Inuyasha.

Kouga knew that childishness would only turn off Kagome, so he kept his cool. He knew she was at least a _little_ attracted to him, and he meant to increase that to full-fledged love. He gave her a small smile and put the vessel on the fire, making sure that his armor rose a bit when he bent.

After he was done with that, Kagome smiled gratefully at him and put the ramen in. Kouga sat back, and thought. Suddenly, he grinned. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" he said loudly. Shippou nodded and said, "Yeah, it sure is! Even the water in the creek was warm!"

Kouga widened his grin. "I'm feeling too hot, guys. Do you mind if I…?" without finishing his sentence or waiting for their answer, he untied the straps of his armor and slid it off of him.

His grin widened even more, if that was possible, when he heard a small and sharp intake of breath from Kagome's direction. He made a big show of making sure that the armor was safe beside him, and looked up. Kagome was red in the face, and she was staring at his perfectly chiseled chest. And so was Sango.

Kouga wasn't overly worried. He knew Sango just appreciated men with perfect bodies, that's all.

But Kagome was staring even after Sango had turned away. Kouga bent and said, "You like it?" into her ears. Kagome shivered. _Liked_ didn't even begin to cover it.

Kouga couldn't say anything more, however, as Inuyasha's spell had worn off and he kicked him in the side, sending Kouga flying over the fire and landing on Sango, who had moved there to sharpen her Hiraikotsu for the lack of anything else better to do. Kouga quickly sprang off of her, and apologized. Sango didn't seem to mind.

Inuyasha jumped over the fire too and was about to kick Kouga again, but Kouga fended off his attack by grabbing it with his hands. Inuyasha roared and unsheathed the Tessaiga.

Kagome eyes were only on Kouga, whose tanned body had hypnotized her. But when Inuyasha took out his sword, she shouted "Inuyasha! That's enough!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, but put back his sword. His face was still red from when she had sat him.

"You escape now, wolf, but next time you'll not survive." He said. Kouga merely smirked at the cliché and ambled over to Kagome's side and sat down beside her again.

Inuyasha decided he'd take the risk and sat down on her other side. When Kagome didn't say anything, he relaxed, and thought about Kouga's strategic move. It seemed like a good idea, but if he tried removing his haori, he'd look like he was copying Kouga. So Inuyasha casually turned to his side to face Kagome, and inched a bit closer to the fire.

The flames started licking at Inuyasha's haori sleeves, and before long it caught fire. Miroku suddenly cried out. "Inuyasha! Your sleeves are on fire!" Normally, Inuyasha wouldn't even have flinched, but this was different. He jumped up and started beating at his sleeves half-heartedly, and, making it appear as though he was overheating, he quickly took off his top and the white under shirt.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? Are you burnt?" Kagome jumped up and put her hands on his chest. As soon as she did, Kagome started blushing furiously and jerked her hands away as if they too were on fire. Inuyasha was red too. He hadn't expected any _touching_, though he wasn't complaining a bit.

It gave him enormous satisfaction to hear a low growl emanating from behind Kagome.

He turned his attention back to Kagome. "I'm not hurt. It's a good thing I took off my clothes." He said. Kagome was still blushing and she mumble "That's good," before sitting back down.

Kagome didn't know what was happening to her. She had seen Inuyasha's bare torso before, and it hadn't affected her then, so why now? She shook her head slightly and concentrated on taking down the ramen and serving it.

She handed out plastic chopsticks to everyone, and they started eating it. Even Kouga, who had seen them using the sticks was using it, and was eating it slowly, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome just picking on her food, not really hungry. She had felt heat pool into her abdomen, and it meant only one thing. And it wasn't a potty break. She lifted her eyes and scanned the group. They landed on Kouga, and stayed. He had fisted his hand and was holding the chopsticks in a way that would have put a frown on any mother's face.

A single noodle was trapped between them, and Kagome watched with extreme interest when Kouga lifted the chopsticks to his mouth and slowly brought out his tongue to catch a drop of gravy about to fall off from it. After he downed the noodle, he licked the chopsticks as if this was the last time he'd ever taste it. Kagome unconsciously licked her own chopsticks, which were resting on her bottom lip, imitating Kouga.

She was still staring at him as he painstakingly finished the whole bowl. He then lifted the bowl to his mouth and was now licking off the last residues of the ramen. Kagome groaned slightly and dug her heels into herself. Control was the key, and the sight of Kouga's tongue and the thought of what other work it could be put to just wasn't helping her.

This was exactly what Kouga wanted, even though Kagome didn't know that.

All this didn't escape the eyes of a certain monk, who had a lecherous smile on his face. He looked at Sango, and licked the bowl like Kouga had. Sango continued eating her ramen, and Miroku gave up. 'Honestly, some girls can be so thick,' he thought and put his bowl down.

Unbeknownst to the poor monk, Sango had caught every moment of his and was trying to keep her face straight. 'Honestly, some men can be so full of themselves,' she thought.

They had all finished their food, and were now preparing to go to sleep. Kagome and Shippou snuggled together in her purple sleeping bag, Sango used her kimono as her blanket and slept on the ground, Miroku leaned against the large tree with his staff nestled in his arms, Inuyasha jumped up into a tree after putting his haori on, and Kouga used a rock to rest his head on and fell asleep.

oOo

_Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't in the forest anymore. She looked around her; at the rocky walls and unlit torches in brackets lining them. She sat up, and saw that she was on a purple futon. As the cover fell down her body, she felt her chest going cold. She looked down and saw that she was completely naked. She gasped and pulled the covers back up._

_Just then, footsteps echoed down the passageway and into the room. It was dark; only a dim light permeated in the room from a crack in the rock ceiling. A figure entered the room, and strode over to where Kagome was sitting. Kagome looked up, and could make out that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "K – Kouga?" Kagome stammered, as she figured that the room was most likely a den, and Kouga lived in one._

_The figure bent down. Silvery hair cascaded down on Kagome's shoulder as he crashed his lips roughly on hers. He brought his hands down and pushed the covers away; Kagome tried to struggle, but he was too strong. He forced her to lay back and he straddled her, and brought his face down to kiss her again. His head passed through the beam of light coming down, and Kagome saw golden eyes gleam in the moonlight._

_She screamed._

oOo

**A/N**: Huhhuhuhuhuhuhuh… Finally. I finished this chapter after having writers block for the longest time! Sorry for delaying! Okay, here's a question. Should Kagome be allowed to become a demon? I just wanted to know if it was a good idea or not. THIS IS NOT A HINT, OKAY!

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I'M ECSTATIC!

Ooh! Can you see that? Kouga's pelt! It's flying! Quick! You all go and grab it! I'm sure it's very valuable! Meanwhile, I'll do the grunt work of finding Kouga, alright?

Egads. A rabid fangirl resides amongst us.


	7. Newfound Feelings

**A/N**: Hello! Sorry for taking such a long time to update! Here's the next chapter!

By the way, I've been wondering. Shippou said in that episode where he meets this girl in the poison gas and they are in a cave, (don't remember the name, or the episode in much detail for that matter) that demons are _immortal_. I think it had Kirara disappearing or something, but I'm not sure. PLEASE TELL ME! IT'S IMPORTANT THAT I KNOW!

Ahem.

Anyway, to answer MintyFresh's question:

(I couldn't frame the meaning exactly, so I cheated and copy-pasted from the dictionary)

**Aphrodisiac:**

1 : an agent (the muck, for example) that arouses or is held to arouse sexual desire

2 : something that excites

Hehehehhehe.

You know what? SANGO IS SO UNDERAPPRECIATED! She's too…er… (excuse the term) _COOL_ to be ignored just like that! SHE'S MY FAVOURITE FEMALE IN INUYASHA AND SO THERE.

Sorry. You see, I don't have a website to rant on so y'all will have to bear the brunt of all this. I'm really sorry.

**Discalimer** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru would run around naked, Kouga's pelt would fly up, Miroku's bow unties mysteriously, Inuyasha's pants will come crashing down, and… er… Kagura will lift up Naraku's clothes with her wind! Hehehehehe!

oOo

**Newfound Feelings** (If you thought _that_ was bad, wait until you see the next chapter title. But then again, don't judge a fanfic by its title!)

oOo

"KAGOME!"

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw golden eyes and silvery hair swim into her vision. Fear coursed through her, and she felt like hot iron had been poured down her throat. She began choking, and turned away from him, curling into a fetal position. "Leave me alone Inuyasha…" she muttered weakly, each word making her take a deep breath. Tears dripped down the side of her face and she wiped them away.

oOo

"Leave me alone Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha froze. Was Kagome having a nightmare about _him_? As he watched her lying like a baby in her sleeping bag, crying and choking on her tears, he couldn't help but feel that Kagome was showing her real emotions _now_; that her guard was down. He extended his hands and touched her shoulders. She jerked and he pulled back his hands.

Even as he watched, Kagome suddenly straightened, and sat up. There was no hint of tears in her eyes, and a smile was on her lips. "It's okay, guys. I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep," she said, smiling sweetly at everyone until Sango and Miroku went back to sleep. Shippou, Kouga and Inuyasha were still staring at her, however. They had woken up faster than the humans and had seen Kagome.

Kagome sighed and ruffled Shippou's hair. "You too, Shippou." Shippou looked like he was about to protest, but realizing that he wouldn't get anything out of it anyway, he went back to sleep.

Inuyasha was amazed. And by the looks of it, so was Kouga. He didn't know that Kagome was so good at hiding her emotions. As he looked into her eyes, he only saw blankness, a superficial layer hiding her true feelings inside. He started to wonder. She wasn't like this when he first met her. Had he done this to her?

He shook his head, and jumped up onto a tree. He was starting to think too much lately. It was night; and he was sleepy. _Besides, everything will blow over in the morning_, he thought. _It always does_.

oOo

Once he made sure Inuyasha had disappeared up the tree and had fallen asleep, Kouga got up and walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag. She had lied down again. Her breathing was irregular, as if she was sobbing quietly.

He knelt down beside her, and Kagome turned slowly to face him. Kouga saw that fresh tears had made her way down the side of her face and her eyes had become red. _All this just for a nightmare?_ he thought, wondering why she was so upset.

Then he decided to take a risk and pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes, expecting a slap. But to his surprise, Kagome melted into his arms, and sighed. She had stopped crying.

He stroked her hair, and debated whether he should ask her about the dream. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he ventured, not really sure how to comfort people.

Kagome trembled and answered. "It was Inuyasha, Kouga… Inuyasha he – he tried to…" Kouga held her tighter. "Kagome, it's all right. It's only a dream." He muttered. Kagome stopped trembling and relaxed into his arms again. "I know. It's just that – It was so _real_. It's okay, really. I know it's silly of me to fuss over something like this." She said, playing with Kouga's armour straps.

Kouga stopped stroking her hair, and looked into her face. She appeared happy now, the old Kagome he was used to seeing. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he said, and started to lay her back. Kagome tightened her hold on him. "No. I'm not sleepy," she mumbled. Kouga nodded. He didn't really expect her to be.

Kagome got up, and they both walked a while, talking and laughing about all the things they had done before. Kouga was relieved; Kagome had forgotten about the dream and was now snickering at the story of how Ginta had fallen on pines and he couldn't sit and go to sleep on guard duty.

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air; it was the dog. So he was following them. "What is it, Kouga?" Kagome asked, standing a few steps ahead of him. Kouga shook his head and started moving again.

Kagome followed him back to the camp. She looked around for the mutt, and when she saw he was not there, a look of relief was evident on her face. She turned to face, and she gave him a smile. Kouga's heartbeat speeded up when her face came close and she touched her lips lightly on his left cheek.

She immediately drew back and blushed furiously. Kouga smelt her arousal, and struggled to stand still and not do anything stupid. "Thanks," Kagome whispered softly, and walked to her sleeping bag.

Before sliding into the blankets, Kagome tucked in Shippou and kissed his forehead. Kouga grinned. Perfect mate material, that Kagome. He had really made an excellent choice.

But Kouga hadn't chosen Kagome just because she had extremely good mate material. No; from the moment Kouga had laid his eyes on her, he had fallen in love. Kouga grinned and slipped into dreamland where he did some really good things with his woman. And it wasn't about picking flowers in a meadow.

oOo

Kagome opened one eye slowly, and shut it again. It was morning. She groaned and turned to the other side, and felt a sharp pain in her side. She sat up slowly, and looked at the spot where she was sleeping. There was a lump there; probably a small stone. She had slept on it all night.

_Last night_, she thought. She turned a pale red when she remembered. The nightmare didn't seem very scary now, (in fact, the details of the dream were very sketchy in her mind) and she felt embarrassed at being so frightened about it. _Hope the guys have forgotten,_ she thought hopefully. Making sure to avoid the lump, she lied down again and went off to sleep.

But the fates didn't seem to allow Kagome to enjoy a morning snooze today. Sango was standing over her, casting a long shadow across her stomach. "Wake up, Kagome. We have to eat," she said gently. Kagome turned to the side. "Five minutes…" she muttered.

Sango sighed and shook Kagome's shoulder. "Wake up, will you? We have to leave soon!" Kagome exhaled loudly and sat up. The others were already finishing their food.

Inuyasha glared at her. "About time, wench. We can't wait around all day for you." Kagome felt anger bubble inside of her, and she frowned. What a great way to start the day. She walked past Inuyasha, and sat down beside Kouga. He smiled at her. Kagome smiled back at him and started eating the food which Sango had handed to her.

oOo

Inuyasha was glaring at her in the morning when she was sleeping. He thought about last night. He snarled at the thought of Kouga and Kagome walking alone in the middle of the night. He had followed them when they were heading back to the campsite, so he didn't know what they were doing _before_ he followed them.

Sango handed him his breakfast. "Cheer up Inuyasha," she said, not knowing what was irritating him in the morning. Probably something insignificant, she seemed to decide. Inuyasha snorted. If Kagome running off with Kouga was insignificant, then he'd eat the fur on his Tessaiga.

After a while, he saw Sango trying to wake Kagome up. _About time_, he thought. He threw a look at Kouga, who had already finished his breakfast. Kouga leered at him. Inuyasha knew that he was silently taunting him about last night. He felt like raking his claws through that crumpled up ball of paper Kouga called his face.

He looked at Kagome. She had sat up. "About time, wench. We can't wait around all day for you." He growled, his bad mood intensifying. He saw Kagome's eyed narrowing, and he stiffened. When he didn't hear what he expected to hear, he loosened up. _Huh_. Kagome wasn't _that _angry with him then.

He removed his hand on his right, expecting her to sit beside him as she always did, but she sailed right past him and settled down beside Kouga, and they exchanged fucking stretchy lips. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl as Sango handed Kagome her breakfast. Kouga looked at Inuyasha again and flashed him a cocky grin.

Inuyasha clenched his palms into fists, and imagined the happy day when they would bury themselves in Kouga's stomach. Before Kagome had finished her breakfast halfway, he stood up. It was too much. The way Kagome kept looking up and Kouga and blushing, and the way Kouga smiled at her every time was just making him barf.

He bounded into the forest to jump up on a tree – out of sight of Kagome, Kouga and Miroku's (who was looking at them with a smirk) sight – until everyone had packed up and ready to leave.

oOo

Kagome concentrated on her food. Something had made her sit near Kouga, she knew. Why? She always sat beside Inuyasha. Even when Kouga first arrived, she sat near Inuyasha. She looked up at Kouga, who was watching Shippou this time. She blushed again, and quickly turned her gaze to her food.

Great. Now she was starting to have feelings for Kouga. _Am I starting to love him or something?_ she thought, but shook it off. It was hardly a topic to ponder on during breakfast. And love was too strong a word. But she couldn't get rid of the thought that this was the beginning of the love she was starting to feel for Kouga.

Suddenly Inuyasha got up and ran into the forest. Kagome ignored him. He'd probably be back when they'd leave anyway. She felt a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Kouga. She flushed, and her arm felt detached from her body.

"Want to go for another walk?" Kouga flashed her a grin, emphasizing on "another". Kagome turned redder, remembering the peck on the cheek she had given him; but she nodded.

They both got up, and Shippou turned to them. "Hey where are you going? We have to go soon, ya know!" he called. "We'll be back before you know it, Shippou!" Kagome called back and continued walking.

Soon they found a path going into the forest. Kouga turned to it and Kagome hesitated a bit, but followed. Inuyasha was in there somewhere, and was a bit irritated with her. She didn't want to run into him. On the other hand, this is a _forest_, where chances of running into other people were slim.

They walked into a clearing, and Kagome sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. Kouga settled beside her, and both fell silent. Kagome knew they had to leave soon, but she didn't care right now.

Playing with a blade of grass, she attempted to make conversation. "So…" she began, but didn't get to finish. Kouga had jumped up, and was sniffing the air. "Demons," he said. Kagome also jumped up, and saw soul collectors. _What perfect timing,_ she thought grimly. There had to be only one person who controlled them. _Kikyou._

As they passed by them and disappeared deeper into the forest, Kagome sighed. "C'mon, let's go back." She tugged Kouga's arm. He threw one last look in the direction in which the soul collectors had gone in, and they both headed back.

About halfway back to the camp, a red-and-silver something flashed by their far left. Both stopped, and Kagome's stomach dropped. Inuyasha was going to Kikyou.

Kagome hurried up. She didn't want to watch Inuyasha and Kikyou together again. She had watched it enough times in her sleep. Kouga speeded up beside her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he questioned, concern written all over his face as he saw beginnings of tears forming in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome shook her head and wiped the tears away as they reached the campsite. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were packing up. Kagome felt guilty for not helping them. She quickly strode forward and helped Sango tie her Hiraikotsu to Kirara.

After they were done, they sat around waiting for Inuyasha to return. If the dog demon didn't grace them with his presence by noon, they had decided to pick him up on the way. Kagome hadn't protested; but she didn't look too thrilled with the plan either.

The sun was beating down on their backs now, and they were all sweating. Inuyasha hadn't come back. No one made a move to put their plan in action. It was too hot.

At last, the half demon could be seen bounding out of the forest, looking _really_ ticked off. He skidded to a stop near them. "What the hell are you sitting here for!" he yelled. Kagome went a decent shade of mauve and strode over to him. She pulled the two locks of his hair hanging over his shoulder and shouted at him. "Have you been seeing Kikyou _again_!" she didn't hold back on the pulling.

Inuyasha grunted and closed one eye, trying to pull his hair put of her grip. "No, wench! I didn't!" he yelled back at her, pulling his head backward. He didn't avoid her eyes, and Kagome suddenly felt guilty for railing on him. She let go suddenly, and he almost fell on his butt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH?" Inuyasha snapped, rubbing his temples. Kagome was going to apologize to him, but the last statement revived her anger.

"SIT BOY!"

oOo

Kouga snickered as Inuyasha dug his own grave with his face. _How appropriate._ He got on the bike, and motioned Kagome to sit in the front. Kagome strode over and scrambled on, still frowning.

As they set off, Kouga glanced back. Inuyasha seemed to hesitate, seeing the big yellow bag resting against the tree. Then he ignored it, and began to run after them. Kouga quickly looked in the front again.

Kagome didn't even look. "AND YOU BETTER NOT FORGET THE BAG, INUYASHA!" she yelled. Kouga grinned when he heard Inuyasha grumbling as he lifted the bag.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou had flown ahead on Kirara to scout the area. This conveniently left Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga behind. Tension hung in the air as Inuyasha and Kouga tried to race with each other. Kouga eventually backed down however, as he was on a bike with _precious cargo, _as he put it.

Inuyasha bounded ahead of them and disappeared into the forest. Kouga caught a faint mixture of Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara's scents, leading into the forest.

He rid the bike till the outskirts and stopped. Kagome looked at him, getting the answer to her unasked question when she saw a knobbly path through the trees. The bike wouldn't survive _that_.

"C'mon Kagome, I'll carry you on my back," Kouga said gruffly. Kagome got down from the bike and had a worried look on her face. "What about my bike?" she said.

Kouga thought for a moment. "I don't suppose mutt-face could carry it?" he asked, though he knew the bastard would never agree. "Not that I couldn't carry it, you know," he added. "But it'll be uncomfortable for you."

Kagome (surprisingly) agreed, and called out for Inuyasha. He stepped out from behind a tree. The mutt had been there all the while, listening to them. Kouga knew that. "I will not carry your contraption, wench!" he growled.

Kouga looked at Kagome, and blanched. He prayed that that look of pure evil would never be directed at him. Inuyasha seemed to have the same thing running through his mind as he meekly picked up the bike along with the bag and made himself scarce.

Kouga made sure that this time Inuyasha had gone for real, and knelt in front, sticking his hands out behind him. "Hop on," he grinned. Kagome started blushing furiously, and Kouga was surprised. After all, she never blushed when she was on _Inuyasha's _back.

As Kagome put her legs through the hoop he had made with his hands, Kouga's breath sped up. He memorized the feel of Kagome smooth legs and her arms on his shoulder. He got up slowly, and quickly ran after Inuyasha. "Are you okay back there?" he called out to her as the wind rushed by them.

Kouga couldn't see her face, but sensed that she was nodding. He sped up now, sprinting as fast as his legs could move while trying to keep the ride as smooth as possible.

oOo

Kagome her breath catching in her throat as Kouga ran at an impossible speed. She was feeling faint for the first few minutes, but got used to it. This was _much_ faster than Inuyasha, but then again, speed was Kouga's specialty. _I wonder what else his specialty is… no! What am I thinking!_

Kagome hiccupped and wrapped her legs tighter around Kouga as he made an abrupt turn. She saw Inuyasha pass by, an incredulous look on his face as he tried to catch up in vain. He had stayed downwind of Kouga and had been following them.

Kagome hung on to Kouga as he dodged trees and bushes. She turned red when she realized how tight her legs were around his waist. She loosed up immediately. She felt hot in her abdomen again as her thoughts turned a bit on the tainted side.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drive the thoughts away from her mind, but they persisted. At last, she gave up and let the thoughts take over. _Something's different_, she thought as she fantasized about Kouga in excruciating detail. _Maybe it's because I'm fifteen now; yeah that must be it._ But that didn't seem logical. _Aw screw it_.

She didn't know that Kouga's mind wasn't fully on running; that he too had other things on his mind, things that would complement with hers nicely.

oOo

It was nighttime by the time they reached their destination, a village where it was rumoured that Naraku had visited. They had doubted it at first; but when they saw one of Naraku's insects dead in a villager's hand, they quickly changed their mind.

Kouga and Kagome were the first ones to reach the village. He set her down, and smiled at her. She smiled back. They had saved so much time that the others weren't even visible, which was what Kouga wanted. He wanted to be alone with Kagome.

They sat down on a rock, and Kouga turned to face Kagome. "Tell me, Kagome." He said simply. Kagome cast her eyes down and pondered whether to answer him or not, then decided she could trust him. So she explained the whole deal about Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Kouga was seething by the time she had finished. She was trying to cover up for Inuyasha, he could make out, but her eyes told the whole story. He vowed to kill him someday, or at least wound him fatally.

He calmed himself down and patted her shoulder, offering her silent comfort. He could smell unshed tears forming in her eyes. "Kagome, whenever Inuyasha hurts you, I promise I'll be there for you. Give me a chance," his eyes were pleading now, as he lifted her face up. Kagome looked surprised, but smiled.

Kouga thought about it. Now was the perfect time. They were alone, and Inuyasha wasn't around. He bent down, and he saw Kagome close her eyes. He put his arms around her waist and she slowly raised hers to his neck, drawing him closer.

oOo

**A/N**ALRIGHT! Another chapter up and runnin'! And I have no doubts that you must've already figured out what'll happen next. Ah well. At least I should keep _some_ semblance to suspense. Anyway.

A KOUGILLION THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Again, excuse the cheesiness. I've had too many chocolate wafers watching my new favourite, The Vision of Escaflowne. I dropped my box when I saw Allen. I really did. I swear, I SQUEAL EVERY TIME HE COMES ONTO THE SCREEN!

Yayness. I can finally say _dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de _along with the songHurrah for me!

Oh look. There's Sesshoumaru's armour and clothes flying outta nowhere. WHY IN FRIGGIN' HELL DO THESE DUMB PEOPLE KEEP LOSING THEIR STUFF! Must go and search for the Lord now. Excuse and good bye.


	8. Do You Love Me, Kagome?

**A/N**: ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! AND IT'S GETTING A BIT MORE SERIOUS, I THINK! AGH! Can't wait till it's a proper time to reintroduce humour into this story. Can't live without it.

AND YEAH, I'M A BITCH! A BIG ONE FOR MAKING AN EVIL CLIFFIE LIKE THAT!

Anyway.

This is for everyone who guessed it right, and especially for Tori for…er… asking for a prize, I present to you: an image. Now close you eyes… on the other hand, don't. Then you won't be able to read this. Picture this: Kouga is on a bed, and he is covered with purple silk sheets. His armour and pelt are lying below. He is on his side, and has a rose between his teeth. His torso, legs and tail are visible, but the rest in under the blanket... come get some…

.:gurgles:. Ah. The imagination of the mind is just… mind blowing. Hehhehehehehe.

Bishounen of the day (besides Allen Schezar. He's the bishounen of _every_day.): Kurama who's from Yu Yu Hakusho, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. I haven't seen the show, but he's just HOT.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome would've just waited for Buyo to come out. You know what I mean. But then again, we couldn't have gotten to see Kouga… or Sesshoumaru… or Miroku… .:gurgles:.

(I changed the chapter title in the last minute)

oOo

**Do You Love Me, Kagome?**

oOo

Kagome felt like her body was on fire as she felt Kouga's lips approaching her closer. Suddenly, she _knew_ that she wanted this. She had wanted to feel him kiss her like he had in her dream.

He pressed his lips gently against hers. Kagome opened her eyes halfway, surprised at the softness of his lips. The intensity of the heat in her body increased as he moved his hands lower, from her waist to her thighs.

She felt his tongue run her lower lip, and she parted them willingly. She pressed her legs together tightly as his tongue entered her mouth and tasted her. She let out a small moan as he slowly slid his left hand under her skirt, the other tugging at her blouse.

oOo

Inuyasha bounded through the forest, the bike and the bag slowing him down considerably. "Damn Kagome!" he kept muttering. He got even more angry when Kouga passed by, apparently finding out he was following them on the side. He growled when he saw Kagome holding on tightly to the fucking asshole. He ran faster, but Kouga sped away, too fast for Inuyasha to catch up even if he weren't saddled with the luggage.

They had regrouped after a few hours, and had set off again after a hurried lunch. Inuyasha had tried to keep up with Kouga and Kagome again, but couldn't. Kouga seemed to be especially motivated, as he sprinted so fast that he was only a blur even to Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha began to jump higher and higher; he was on the trees now. He cast his eyes around, and saw Kirara. He looked down, but saw no suspicious movements below. Kouga wasn't there. He cursed the wolf and jumped down to continue on foot. It was getting dark.

At last the trees began to thin out, and he slowed down. There was a faint whistle of a breeze blowing towards Inuyasha, and it carried Kouga's and Kagome's scent. He hoped on a branch of a large tree and looked on. Kouga and Kagome were sitting on a rock… and Kouga had his fucking grubby paws around Kagome.

As he looked on with rising fury, Kagome pressed up to the bastard and they kissed. Then Inuyasha cracked. This was too much; NOBODY IS TO TOUCH HIS KAGOME!

He saw only red as he leapt down the tree and barreled towards Kouga. The wolf broke away and held up his hands, but it was too late. Inuyasha didn't even say his attack. He just unfurled his claws, and sunk them into Kouga's face. He then dragged the nails down, tearing the headband and his skin along with it, and cracking his skull.

oOo

Kagome felt Kouga break off the kiss abruptly. She opened her eyes, puzzled as to what had made him withdraw, and a horrifying sight met her eyes. Kouga was lying on the other side of the rock, and blood was pouring down his head. Inuyasha was standing over him with bloody fists. Not a sound had been made.

"Inuyasha! What have you done?" Kagome wailed as tears poured down her cheeks. She knelt down beside Kouga and took him on her lap, cradling his head in her arms. She looked up at Inuyasha. This situation seemed too serious for her to use the subduing spell, so she refrained from saying the words.

She slowly peeled off Kouga's headband, which was torn, and brushed away the ebony locks of hair. As she moved the hair on the right temple, she almost stopped breathing. There were four gashes starting from the right portion of the forehead till his jawbone; the mark of Inuyasha's claws. They looked deep, and were oozing blood.

Kagome saw Kouga's eyelids flutter. He opened his eyes, and stared up at Kagome. She had stifled her sobs, but the tears were still falling. "I – I'm alright Kagome. It's just a scratch…" he mumbled. He struggled to stand up, but Kagome held him down. "Don't get up Kouga. You're hurt. I – I'll get some help." More tears cascaded down her face.

"But Kagome… I'm a demon… nothing can happen to me…" Kouga muttered. "I don't care if you're a demon or not. A head wound is serious for anyone!" Kagome said and lightly touched Kouga's wound. He flinched badly, and she dropped her hand. "I'm sorry…" she said, and gave his shoulders a small squeeze.

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha as he sat down and opened his mouth. "DON'T say a WORD, Inuyasha. I don't want to listen to you right now. Just get Kirara here. I'm taking him to Kaede's." she snapped, and Inuyasha's frown worsened. But he got up and prepared to jump. It wasn't needed however, as Kirara had just smelt the blood and had landed near them.

Sango and Miroku got down and hurried to the scene. Shippou was on Sango's shoulder. "What happened?" Miroku asked, noticing Kouga's head. Shippou had a faintly disgusted look on his face. Blood was pouring out of Kouga's head and was now all over Kagome's legs and hand.

"Nothing. Just… let me borrow Kirara, Sango, please." Sango nodded and helped Kagome hoist Kouga up onto Kirara, who had bent down to receive him. Sango quickly jumped in front of Kouga, and Kagome got on at the back. Kagome remembered faintly the last time they had done this; their first encounter with Kouga.

Kagome slowly eased Kouga back, and he was now leaning on her, his head resting on her shoulder. Kagome wrapped her right arm around his waist, and also moved a bit in the front so that he was held in place with her legs and not fall off. Kouga smiled at her once, and then fell unconscious.

The last thing Kagome heard before Kirara flew up was Inuyasha complaining to Miroku. "Great. More delays."

oOo

Sango clenched her teeth as Kirara soared over the treetops, the ends of the forest not even visible. _What has Kouga gotten himself into?_ She couldn't help but feel guilty as they flew through the night sky. She knew she should have discouraged him the minute he had made his intentions clear to her. _"Can you help me to get Kagome to love me?"_

Sango glanced back at Kouga. _I'm sorry Kouga. I should have refused._

oOo

It was morning by the time Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut. Sango hopped down, and helped Kagome ease Kouga down. The cat demon then immediately transformed into its smaller form, and fell asleep. Sango looked at her pet. "Poor Kirara. She had to fly non stop for a whole day," she picked Kirara up and set her down on her shoulder.

Kagome put one arm of Kouga's on her shoulder, and Sango put the other one on hers. They both carried Kouga into the hut.

Kaede was sitting there, cooking her breakfast on the fire. She looked up. "What happened, child?" she asked Kagome as she got up and bent over Kouga to examine him. "He got hurt," was the short answer. Kaede glanced at Kagome once, but didn't prod her further.

After a while, Kouga's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Kaede sat back down, and shook her head. Kagome noticed this. "What's up, Kaede?" she said anxiously. Kaede looked at her without any expression on her face. "It's a good thing he's a demon, aye. He would've died if he were to be a human. But his head is fractured, and that is no light matter. It will take a while to heal, and he cannot be left alone."

Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief and nodded. Sango knew that the thoughts of Kouga dieing had been constantly on her mind on the way back, along with feeling really guilty. She must be thinking that it was because of her that Kouga was hurt.

Kagome was stroking Kouga's hair as she thought. His armour was lying on the side, and he was covered with several blankets. "I'm really sorry Kouga… I did this to you…"

"It's not your fault, Kagome." Kagome lifted up her eyes to see Sango sitting beside her. "It was not right for Inuyasha to attack him. He can't force you to do whatever he wants, like whoever he wants you to." Sango began to get a bit enthusiastic as she thought of how Inuyasha was beginning to actually ruin her best friend's life.

But then again, there were times when he saved her life. That had to count. Inuyasha was fiercely protective of Kagome, and wouldn't allow anyone to harm her. Sango sighed as she realized how difficult it was for Kagome to cope with all this; and yet she didn't complain about it at all.

Sango shook her head. _Poor Kagome._

oOo

Kagome saw Kouga stir in his sleep. As he turned to his side, the bandages wrapped diagonally around his face slipped, and blood trickled from it slowly. Kagome immediately grabbed a fresh bandage and wiped it away, and pulled the cloth back over his wound, sighing. Now she knew for sure that the wounds hadn't closed.

_Wish I can do something more for him,_ she thought, staring at Kouga sadly. His face was scrunched up, as if he was in a lot of pain; which he probably was.

She heard a rustle behind her, and she turned to see Sango entering the hut with food. She set it down before Kagome; it was boiled fish. Kagome smiled gratefully at her, and looked at Kouga. Sango seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry, he'll have a large meal waiting for him when he wakes up," she said, grinning.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly and started on her lunch. "So when will Miroku and Shippou be back?" she asked. Sango raised one eyebrow as she didn't ask about Inuyasha; but let it slide. "I think by evening, if they stopped to rest."

Kagome stared at the wooden floor, forgotten chopsticks in her mouth. "Kagome…?" Sango began hesitatingly. Kagome lifted up her eyes and looked at Sango. "What are you going to do about… you know, Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome looked back at the floor. "I don't know, Sango. Lately he's been so hot headed… I should've expected this, I guess…" Sango nodded, and looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome gazed at her, and Sango became uncomfortable. "Well, er… Kagome… I kind of have to tell you something, I think… you see –"

Just then Kouga groaned, and Kagome's attention snapped onto him. She immediately set down her fish and hurried to Kouga. He turned to lie on his back, and opened his eyes. "K – Kagome? Where am I?" Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "We're back in Kaede's hut, Kouga. How are you feeling?"

oOo

"We're back in Kaede's hut, Kouga. How are you feeling?"

Kouga gave her a shaky smile. "I'm feeling great, Kagome. You don't have to worry. See?" he began to sit up, but Kagome didn't allow him. "Really, Kagome! I'm fine! Look!" this time, he managed to sit up despite Kagome's protests, and grinned at her.

Kagome frowned at him. "You need your rest, Kouga! You can't just… well…" she flapped her arms around, trying to find the right words. Kouga's grin didn't waver. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she brought her hands down, staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm a demon, Kagome. We have a lot more strength than you think." Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again. There was no use. He was as stubborn as she was.

"Okay, Kouga. Have it your way. Are you hungry?" she asked him. He looked at her cooling fish and nodded. "Don't you have anything other than fish…?" he began, and Kagome stood up. "I'll make you some ramen if you want!" she said in a high pitched voice. He looked up at her oddly. "Well?" Kagome pasted a wide grin on her face.

Kouga shrugged and winced, the movement making his head throb. Kagome immediately dropped back on her knees and held his shoulders. "Are you okay, Kouga?" she said, her voice trembling. Kouga didn't say anything. He knew what was going to happen. Kagome looked at the bandages and noticed that they had been saturated fully with blood, and it was now sliding down his neck.

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears, and she hugged Kouga. "I'm so s – sorry Kouga! It's because of m – me that you – you…" he put his arms around her and rubbed her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Surprisingly, his head stopped hurting a bit.

"You must h – hate me now Kouga…" she mumbled, still sobbing into his shoulder. Kouga pulled back from the hug, and looked at Kagome in the eye. "No, Kagome. I don't hate you. I love you." Kagome's eyes widened and she seemed to be thinking. Kouga's stomach dropped. He had refrained from saying it to her before; he couldn't bear it if she didn't love him back.

"I – I –"

oOo

Sango watched the whole scene quietly from the corner of the hut. She was about to tell Kagome about the demon, but Kouga had gotten up. She cursed inwardly. Kagome must've most probably kissed Kouga back because of the aphrodisiac.

"I love you." Sango gaped. _Oh no! If Kagome says she loves him too, it will be because of that aphrodisiac! Ugh, I have to do something! _Before Kagome replied fully, Sango jumped forward. "SO KOUGA! I heard that you were hungry! Here, have my fish! I haven't touched it!" Sango almost yelled. Kouga shot her a look that plainly said _What__ the hell are you doing!_

Sango just stretched her lips even more and put the food on his lap. "But – but -" he stumbled, his moment ruined. He shot Sango a death glare this time, and her smile dropped a little. "Eat up!"

Kagome took the fish away from Kouga's lap, and handed it back to Sango. "He doesn't want fish." She said, and gave Sango a small smile that probably went along the lines of 'thanks for rescuing me'.

"I'll make ramen for you." Kagome added, and got up. She went out of the hut. Sango suddenly became nervous as she and Kouga were left alone. "Er, how's your…" she nodded at his bandaged head.

oOo

Kouga didn't reply, just glared at her. "I want to know why in the fucking hell did you interrupt, Sango. I'm really curious, since you were supposed to be on my side." He said quietly.

Sango sat down suddenly, and looked into his eyes. "Okay, Kouga. It's like this." She told him everything about the demon and Kagome. Kouga was gaping by the time she had finished. "You didn't tell Kagome, right?" he asked her anxiously. When she shook her head, he exhaled.

"Good. Now that you've told me all this, I'll sniff her and see if she still has it." He said decisively. Sango had a worried look on her. "Are you sure you can make out?"

"Yeah. I didn't smell it before because I didn't _expect_ it to be there. Now I know, so I can see." He winked at her.

Kagome stepped back into the hut, and laughed nervously. "I kinda forgot that we don't have the bag here with us…" she said, her laugh now a sheepish smile.

Kouga grinned back at her, and patted the floor beside him. Kagome sat down. Then without warning he held her shoulders, slowly bent and put his nose on her shoulder. He lingered there for a while and moved it up her neck, inhaling deeply. Kouga felt her shudder. There was no other scent now, only Kagome's. He made sure one more time by turning her and checking the other side of her neck and shoulder. Nothing. The scent had dissipated.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome pushed him away gently. He looked up at her, and saw that she was blushing furiously. He had a feeling that if the aphrodisiac was still on her, she would've reacted differently.

Kouga badly wanted to know if she loved him, but Sango was standing behind Kagome, shaking her head. _Give her some time_, she mouthed at him. He nodded slightly so Kagome wouldn't notice and turned his attention back to Kagome. She was still waiting for his answer.

"Nothing. Er… this is how wolves check out their potential mates," he said, which was somewhat true. Kagome blushed even more deeply, and Kouga was surprised that Kagome hadn't protested against him calling her a 'potential mate'.

That had to be a good sign.

oOo

Several hours had passed, and it was getting dark outside; but Kagome was still beside Kouga, who had now gone back to sleep. As she stared at Kouga's handsome face and stroked his hair, se heard a commotion outside. She hurried out and saw several villagers running away from the forest.

"What happened?" Kagome asked one of them. "Demon! Demon in the Forest of Inuyasha!" was all he said before running away. Sure enough, a huge demon was crashing through the trees, directly at Kaede's hut.

Sango and Kaede had appeared, rushed towards Kagome. She looked at them fearfully. "What's going on?" she said, wringing her hands. "I don't know, but it's coming right at us!" Sango readied her weapon as the demon was surprisingly fast, and had now arrived at the hut.

"GIVE ME THE WOLF, AND I WILL NOT HARM YOU." It rumbled. It was a rabbit demon from the look of it. Kagome inhaled sharply. It had two shards on it. Somewhere in the… ears. Kagome looked up at it. "Sango! It's in the ears!" she yelled. Sango nodded, and jumped up. She swung the Hiraikotsu around to gain momentum, and sent it sailing through the air towards the demon's head. Not waiting for it to come back, Sango unsheathed her sword and sprinted towards it.

Kagome quickly ran inside the hut to check on Kouga and get her bow and arrows. As she grabbed them, Kouga sat up. "You're awake!" she muttered, and hurried over to him. "What's going on Kagome?" Kouga questioned her. She shook her head. There was no time. "It's nothing Kouga. Go back to sleep." She tucked him in and ran outside.

Kaede was shooting her own arrows at the demon now, and Sango had managed to make a huge gash down the demon's face. Kagome hesitated, and Sango jumped up again near the monster. She slashed her sword, and lopped off one of the demon's ear. Before it could rejoin the body, she quickly chopped them into little pieces and a shard fell out, glinting in the evening sun.

Kagome picked up the shard, purifying it instantly. She put it in her bottle.

Just then, the demon turned its attention from Sango and looked behind Kagome. "COME OUT AND FIGHT, WOLF. WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE." It roared, charging right at Kagome. Kouga jumped in front of her. "Kouga? You're not supposed to be here; you're still too weak!" Kagome started, but Kouga didn't listen to her.

He glared at the rabbit demon. "Bring it on." The demon was more than happy to consent, as it charge toward Kouga and swiped at him. Kouga was too slow. He crashed into Kaede's hut.

"NO! KOUGA!" Kagome screamed, and turned toward the demon. She didn't say anything, just pulled out arrow after arrow and sunk it into the demon's face. It yelled in agony as the spiritual powers tore it to shreds. Another shard fell out of it.

Kagome ignored it, and ran towards Kouga. He was lying in a pile of wood, and was unconscious. "Kouga! Wake up! Kouga! Kaede, do something!" Kagome wailed, hugging Kouga.

Kaede shook her head. "Nothing can be done for him, child. Even a demon can't stand that."

Kouga groaned and opened his eyes. "Kagome…" his voice was scratchy. A stream of blood flowed out of his mouth. Kagome held him even more tightly, and sobbed. "Don't leave me, Kouga! Don't die on me, please! I – I love you!"

oOo

**A/N**: Er… yay?


	9. Back to the Future

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. If I did, then… aw, I give up. Let's get on with this.

Oh, oh, oh! Cheesy chapter titles are back!

oOo

**Back to the Future**

oOo

Inuyasha and Miroku were sprinting through the forest, Shippou on Miroku's back. Inuyasha had wanted to stay and ask around about Naraku, but Miroku had convinced Inuyasha to return. It was not easy to change Inuyasha's mind however, and they had left in the morning after asking about Naraku's whereabouts. Inuyasha was grouchier than usual as their interrogation had led to the same old answer which went along the lines of "bees surrounding a cloud going northeast."

As they neared the village where the octopus demon had been, Miroku began to slow down, and finally came to a complete stop, his mouth open to suck in air. Inuyasha stopped too, and turned to glare at him. "Hurry up, Miroku." Miroku held up a palm, the other on a knee. "Just a moment, Inuyasha… you go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Inuyasha looked like he was considering it, but "feh"ed and kneeled down. "Get on."

Miroku's open mouth stayed open. "Are you going to carry me, the bag _and_ Kagome's vehicle?" he asked incredulously. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, getting impatient. "Just get on, monk."

Miroku didn't argue any further. He scrambled onto the bike, and sat sideways on its seat. Shippou gulped. "Are you sure you won't fall off, Miroku?" he asked nervously.

Before Miroku could answer, they were off, bounding through the Forest of Inuyasha. Shippou yelled and dug his nails into Miroku's shoulder, who gasped and dug _his_ nails into the bike handles, which turned the front wheel sideways and hit Inuyasha on the face.

They stopped to rest in a clearing halfway through the forest, and Miroku got down. As soon as his feet were on the ground, Inuyasha jumped up on a tree and sat there, with an irritated look and a red and brown patterned mark on his face.

It was evening, and they hadn't had anything since yesterday's lunch. Miroku threw a look at Inuyasha, and then at the bag. He sighed and ruffled through it, hoping to find some food.

On the top were large amounts of ramen in packets. Miroku ignored them, as he didn't know how to cook it. He delved deeper into the bag, and pulled out another package. On it was a stick-figure sketch of a prancing woman. He squeezed it; it was soft. Not food. He kept it at the side, and looked again. A couple of books were at the bottom…

"Forbidden Love – A Tale of Two Boys."

Miroku's eyes widened when he saw the cover of the book. Did Kagome carry around these kinds of books all the time? And people called _him_ a pervert. Before he could open it, the book was out of his hands. He looked up and saw Inuyasha, who had the most horrible look on his face.

"Why the fuck…? Why did Kagome _keep_ this book…?" he sputtered, turning it around. A note fell out of it. Miroku picked it up before Inuyasha noticed it, and observed it while Inuyasha was busy cursing at the book.

It was written by someone who seemed to have taken a lot of effort in just writing the words.

Dear Kagome

I will do anything to make you happy… remember that.

The note looked well worn, as if it was open and folded back many times. Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha again, and tucked it away in his robes. If his guess turned out to be correct, then Inuyasha would be better off not seeing this.

He stood up, and grabbed the book from Inuyasha's hands before he tore it to pieces. He stuffed it back into the bag. Inuyasha lunged at it, but Miroku slid the bag out of his reach. "It is lady Kagome's, Inuyasha. Maybe you should ask for her permission before you tear her possessions." He said calmly.

Inuyasha stopped flailing around and sat down crossed legged, pouting. Just then, Shippou returned with a few twigs in his arms. "Firewood!" he said cheerily and dumped them in the middle of the clearing. Miroku sat down cross legged too, and began to read the instructions at the back of a ramen packet with great difficulty.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "You can read that?" he said. Miroku didn't even look at him. "Yes, but this is a bit hard to read," he said, nodding at the packet. After a while, he reached for Kagome's bag. He took out a vessel, and told Inuyasha to make a fire.

He carefully poured some water into it and dumped the contents of the ramen into it. He set it on top of the ring of stones surrounding the fire, and then sat back down.

A while later, the ramen was devoured by all, even though it was undercooked. Inuyasha was glaring at Miroku the whole time he was eating. After he was finished, he bonked the monk's head with his bowl. "You didn't cook it enough, stupid!" he yelled into Miroku's ear.

Miroku gave him a meek smile. "I didn't know how long three 'minutes' are, so I had to guess…" Inuyasha just glared at him one last time and they were off again, bounding through the forest.

Inuyasha's pace was relentless, and they covered large amounts of distances in a very short time. But even then it was getting dark, and not before long night had fallen.

The almost full moon was shining brightly on the village when Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou reached the edge of the forest. Miroku leapt down, and Inuyasha set down the bike. Miroku hopped onto it and started pedaling.

The village seemed unnaturally quiet, and they proceeded to Kaede's hut warily.

oOo

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome's voice coming out of the hut. She was crying. His stomach dropped, and he forced his exhausted legs to move as he sprinted towards the hut at full speed.

He tore open the flimsy bamboo curtain. "What is going on here? Why is Kagome…" Immediately, he was shushed. He quietened down and took in the whole scene before him.

Kagome was holding an unconscious Kouga as she dabbed his chest wounds with wet cloth. She was sobbing all the while as the blood kept on flowing. Sango too was doing the same thing, but to his back wounds. Kaede was making an herb mix while another woman was applying it to Kouga's head.

Guilt tore through him not when he saw Kouga's broken form, but Kagome's tear streaked face. I_ have made her cry,_ he thought, his shoulders drooping. _Not for the first time…_ his subconscious added.

_But I haven't made those other wounds,_ he argued with himself, but that didn't seem to be enough justification. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Miroku entered. He stared at Kouga, and immediately went to Kouga's side.

"How did this happen?" he asked to no one in particular. Kaede was the one to answer. "It was a demon, an old rival of Kouga's." Miroku nodded, not needing any further explanation.

Just then, Kagome lifted up her head and looked directly at Inuyasha. He flinched when he saw her hurt-filled eyes, worse than any other time he'd seen. He avoided her eyes, and she turned her attention back to Kouga, who was now bleeding afresh from his mouth.

Kaede looked at it, and she seemed a bit more worried. "It seems one of his ribs have broken and punctured his lungs," she muttered. Inuyasha strode up to her and said gruffly, "Can you do anything about it?"

Everyone looked at him, surprised. He ground his teeth and ignored it. Kaede looked up at him. "No. I have never succeeded in healing these types of wounds… the body would have to be cut open, and I do not have experience in that."

oOo

Kagome's sobs got louder, and Sango moved closer to pat her back. Suddenly, she stiffened. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure if it would work… "Inuyasha." She said firmly. He looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Help me." With that, she struggled to stand up, and Inuyasha was immediately on Kouga's other side. He lifted the wolf demon up with ease. He put Kouga's arm around his shoulder, and everyone exited the hut, curious as to what Kagome was up to.

They walked to the well, and Inuyasha gingerly stepped over the edge and aimed his jump carefully so as not to jostle around Kouga too much. Kagome waited till he disappeared down the well, and she followed them.

When she climbed the ladder and got out of the well house, she saw Inuyasha waiting for her. She walked past him towards the house, and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kagome! It's been a while! Come here, give your mother a hug…" Kagome stepped back so that her mother could see Inuyasha and Kouga. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as she saw the blood pooling on the ground around Kouga.

"Oh sweet heavens! What happened…?" she began, but Kagome interrupted her. "Mom, there's no time; we have to get him to the hospital!" her voice was high-pitched, as if she was about to cry again.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and hurried inside to grab the car keys, and they were on the road in a matter of minutes. Kagome was sitting in the back with Kouga and Inuyasha was on the front, trying not to appear too amazed.

They had not called for an ambulance as it would have taken too much time, but now it seemed like a bad idea. Traffic clogged up the highway and the sound of honking filled the air.

Kouga's breathing had become laboured and he coughed. The action made him choke and he began coughing even more loudly. Kagome looked at him fearfully.

Inuyasha got down and opened the door on Kouga's side. "I'll take him. Come with me, Kagome," he ordered, easing Kouga out of the car. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and she held Kouga. Inuyasha bent low, and sprang up onto the tops of high-rise buildings.

Kagome shouted directions into his ears as he jumped from terrace to terrace, and they reached the hospital in no time. Inuyasha landed in the ground, and they entered the building.

Kouga was quickly mounted onto one of the stretchers and was carried into the operation room by a group of nurses and doctors. They were efficient; not even asking Inuyasha about his or Kouga's strange appearance or pausing to ask what happened. Kagome had asked them hurriedly to not pay any attention to the tail, and they had left them to wait.

The red light above the operation room door lighted up, and Kagome sighed and sat on a bench lining the hallway. Inuyasha sat beside her, but she didn't look up at him.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Then Inuyasha spoke up. "Why do you still have that book?" Kagome felt like her stomach was contracting. How could Inuyasha bring that up at a time like this?

She should have known better than to expect an apology from him. He probably must be thinking that he was justified in hurting Kouga because he was kissing her.

She thought back to the book, and the note inside it. She didn't know Kouga knew how to read, let alone write. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about Kouga, and she turned away from Inuyasha, sniffling.

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome saw her mother walk up to where she was and sat down beside her. "Oh mom!" she cried and hugged her. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her hands around her daughter and patted her head. She didn't say a word, just comforted Kagome silently.

Kagome tried to calm herself down by thinking something other than Kouga dieing, but all she could think about was the time he had kidnapped her; how he had tried to persuade her to be his mate.

_"Once you've been with a _real_ warrior like me, you'll never go back to tablescraps!" _Kagome smiled sadly. Kouga was never the subtle one. _It was just recently that he was acting all strange… he must have had help or something…_

Exhausted, Kagome drifted off to sleep. She could feel faintly her mother laying Kagome's head on her lap and stroking her hair.

oOo

_Kouga could see Kagome through the leaves. She was standing with Inuyasha in the clearing. He took a quick look around him; he was in a forest whose ground was covered with dried maple leaves. He took care not to make the leaves crackle underneath his feet and looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha._

_Suddenly, Inuyasha's hair went black, and his ears receded. Kouga watched on as he transformed into a human. He looked up, and saw the full moon shining down the narrow space in the treetops._

_Kagome took two steps forwards towards Inuyasha. He held out his arms, and she hugged him. "Oh, Inuyasha… will you become human forever? Then you and I can be together for the rest of our lives…_

_But before that, you can get rid of that horrible demon KOUGA!" she shouted out the last part, and turned to where he was hiding. Kouga stood up. Kagome drew an arrow and strung it on her bow. "Why don't I do it now, since you're so impatient, hm?"_

_She let loose the arrow and it raced towards him._

_"NO! KAGOME! I PROMISE I WILL BECOME A HUMAN FOR YOU TOO!"_

_"Liar."_

_"NOO!"_

"NOO!"

Blinding light flashed above him as he thrashed about. "NO! KAGOME!"

"Please sir. Stay still. You are gravely injured." Someone's voice pierced his ears. Kouga scrunched up his eyes and tried to clear his vision. "Who are you? Where is Kagome?" Kouga sat up, and a jolt of pain made itself felt in his chest. A pair of arms forced him down.

oOo

**A/N**: Hehehehe… I really _did_ shock you people, no? I'm a rabid fangirl, too.

Bish (okay, okay. Two) of the day: Touya Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura. Or Tori Avalon for illiterate people. Hey, I hate Cardcaptors. Can't stand it. The other is Yamato Ishida from Digimon.

You notice I've cut down on my rants? I'm improving. Yeah. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, YEAH, EVEN YOU, LYN, FOR SAYING "WRITE MORE" FOR EVERY CHAPTER! YOU'VE MADE MY DAY! WHOO HOO!

About the prize in the last chapter, well, I forgot one detail. The sheet slips off somehow… .:gurgles:.


	10. Confession

**A/N:** Another (short, really sorry) chapter up! Hope it's good!

TurboTwistedFire: Thanks for the helpful review, I really appreciate it. But about the quote… I watch Inuyasha on Animax (from Sony or something, I think), you see, and they have a different version of it. I have taped that particular episode, and the quote is accurate.

And about that full moon thing, enjoy the mental image of me kicking my own butt… how the hell could I make a mistake like _that_! Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be bloody rich.

Ah, I'm particularly pleased with this chapter title.

oOo

**Confession**

oOo

"I SAID, WHERE IS KAGOME?"

Kouga's voice bounced down the hallway, and Kagome jerked awake. She stood up, relief spreading through her body like warm water. A nurse burst through the doors. "Are you Kagome?" she asked Kagome frantically.

As soon as Kagome nodded, the nurse grabbed her hand and dragged her into the operation theatre. Kagome looked back at her mother, who was smiling at her, and Inuyasha, who looked nonchalant.

Her head snapped back to the front when they were inside. Kouga was struggling against the doctor and nurses as they tried to hold him down. "I want to see Kagome! Where is she?" he yelled at them.

"Here she is!" the nurse pulling her announced. The doctor nodded at her gratefully. "Thank you, Akemi. Now hurry up and bring her here." The nurse named Akemi dragged Kagome till where Kouga was lying, and left her hand.

Kouga immediately shook off all the hands which were on him, and held Kagome's hands in his palms. "Kagome, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he began, but Kagome put her fingers on his lips and he stopped.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Kouga!" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged him. Kouga wrapped his own arms around her and whispered back. "You know nothing can happen to me, Kagome… I'm a demon, remember?"

"Stop saying that! Just by being a demon doesn't mean you can't die!" she raised her voice, and immediately stiffened. Everyone except Kouga stared at her. "I… I mean… heh… er… he's not _literally_ a demon… you see, um… he… you get the idea," she stuttered, her stomach clenching up.

The nurses and doctors glanced among themselves and let it slide. Kids these days. Playing crazy games all the time.

The nurse named Akemi stepped forward. "Miss Kagome, would you mind telling your friend to calm down? We still have to dress the rest of his wounds," she said. Kagome nodded and turned to Kouga.

"Now Kouga, behave, okay? These are all er… professional healers. They'll take care of you. I'll be right outside." she said firmly, and Kouga nodded. She waved at him as she strode out, even though she wanted to stand there and just be beside him badly. She smiled slightly as she saw his face fall when she exited.

oOo

To say that Kouga was relieved would be a gross understatement. In fact, it calmed him down so much that he allowed them to observe his tail while he thought about his woman. Somehow he got the feeling that she was a bit closer to him than before.

Just _how_ much was what he didn't know.

His good mood disappeared suddenly when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He flinched and cursed. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the "professional healers".

They shrunk back, and when he didn't make any threatening movements, they got their courage back. "We were just taking a hair sample," a man with salt-and-pepper hair spoke up.

"Yeah? Well, you could've just asked," Kouga muttered, rubbing the spot on his tail where a clump of hair was pulled out. "Would you have agreed?" the man said. Kouga glared at him. "Hell no."

"It _is_ pretty interesting, you know –" the man began, but was shushed by a woman. "Taro. We have work to do. Now stop your silly lab games and help me," she ordered. He nodded and went to get some more bandages, rolling his eyes behind the woman's back.

The woman strode over to Kouga's side, and glared at him above the top of her small spectacles. To Kouga, they looked so much like controlled water in front of her eyes. He extended a claw and touched it. The woman shoved his hands away.

"Turn over." She said in a firm voice. Kouga decided to comply now and kill later, and turned over on his stomach. He heard the woman muttering as she took a needle-like thing and stuck it into a bottle. "It's a wonder he survived… lost so much blood he should've been a shrivelled up prune by now… but…"

She drove the needle inside Kouga's arm, but he didn't react. Kouga was already bearing so much pain, what was a sting on the arm?

_Mmm__…__ I'm feeling kinda sleepy… hey Kagome… _

Everything went black.

oOo

Mrs Higurashi jumped up when she saw Kagome. "Is he alright?" she asked, and Kagome could only nod. A look of relief passed through her mother's pretty features, and she squeezed Kagome's palms. "You must be pretty tired now, want some tea?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her gratefully, and her mother walked off to find some. Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha. "He's okay," she said pointedly. Inuyasha turned the other way slightly. "I didn't ask."

Kagome sighed, and thought about what she was going to say. It wouldn't please Inuyasha in the least bit. "Inuyasha… I think you should apologise to Kouga."

"WHAT? You… WHAT?" he yelled, and Kagome was faintly reminded of the time he was arguing with Kouga on the mountain. He had said the exact same words when Kouga proclaimed his love for her.

"Shhh… Inu_yasha_! This is the hospital! Will you shut up?" Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper, as if to emphasize that point. Inuyasha's face puffed up, but he didn't shout. "Why the hell should I apologize to that buttsniffer? _He's _the one who was pawing you!" he said hoarsely.

"He wasn't _pawing _me! We were just…" she broke off, and cast her eyes down. "Yeah?" Inuyasha prodded, and she blushed. "Why do _you_ need to know anyway, huh? Why do _you _care what I do?" she shot back at him. He looked at her incredulously. "Because!" he flailed his arms around, searching for a word strong enough to fit what he wanted to say.

"You have no reason, do you? So you just attack whoever gets close to me… whoever threatens to take away your jewel detector! Is that it?" she tried to keep her voice down. It was getting really hard to do.

"NO! No… it's because…" Inuyasha slumped, as though giving up to some internal argument. "It's because I love you, Kagome."

"Tea's here, Kagome! Could you believe they had it right outside… oh."

oOo

**A/N:** HAH! The title meant something _else _entirely, didn't it? HAH!

Bishounen of the day: James from Pokemon. Hey why are ya'll lookin at me like that? He looks good when he's serious, you know!

THANKS TO ALLL THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW!

Ta ta.


	11. Make A Choice

**A/N**: A bit longer than the other chapter. .:pats own back:.

AND… YAY! I GOT A HUNDRED (plus four) REVIEWS! WHOOPIES! I'M TOO ECSATATIC!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, then I'd REVEL, bloody.

oOo

**Make a Choice**

oOo

Kagome felt as if the ground had disappeared beneath her as she heard the unbelievable words. She had wanted to hear them so much… all this time, she had yearned for him to hold her in his arms…

She was stock-still as he leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't react. _What's going on…?_ she thought, the whole situation feeling surreal.

All thoughts flew out of her head as Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, never breaking the kiss. She slowly started to close her eyes, about to kiss back, but Inuyasha's face suddenly flickered… a flash of black hair, blue eyes… it disappeared as suddenly as it came, and Inuyasha's silver hair was replaced in her view.

But that much was enough for Kagome. She opened her eyes wide, and pushed Inuyasha away. He took his hands off of her and prevented himself from falling. He stared at her incredulously.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. She drew back her right hand and hit him hard across his cheek. His hands slid out from beneath him and he slipped off the bench, landing on the floor.

"What the…?" he mumbled, fingering his red cheek. "I thought you loved me too, Kagome…" his voice was low, disappointed. Kagome didn't hear him. She put one hand on her chest, her heart racing. _I love Kouga… But why does Inuyasha have the same effect on me like before?_ she thought.

She truly didn't know the answer to probably the most important question in her love life. _Do I love Kouga or Inuyasha? Even though I said I love Kouga… why is Inuyasha still on my mind…?_

Before she could contemplate further, the doors to the operation room opened, and the group of doctors and nurses strolled out. Kagome ran over to them. "How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be alright. Actually, this is the first time I've seen a survivor of a punctured lung, it's amazing! He could still breathe after all the…" he was interrupted by the bespectacled doctor. "Taro! Honestly, I cannot believe you are not a small child. It would be befitting of you. Miss Kagome," she said abruptly, and turned to her. "Your friend is in excellent condition. You may visit him when he is moved to his ward." With that, she strode down the hallway, the others scuttling behind her.

Akemi stepped to Kagome, and winked. "Don't mind Dr Rei. She's just a cold hearted monster, is all. Best doctor we have though, so we have to put up with her." Kagome smiled at her, and they chatted for a while, Kagome trying to avoid Inuyasha's eyes as she talked.

"What's with the weird clothes, anyway?" Akemi asked, and Kagome took in a small breath. She had been thinking about a suitable lie to cover it up, and had a decent one. "The clothes? My mom was driving us to a costume party, you know, and…" Akemi nodded, signaling that she didn't need any more explanation.

When Akemi finally took leave of her, Kagome felt alone. She didn't want to be left with Inuyasha; where had her mother disappeared to? She had heard her saying that she had brought the tea… Kagome smiled when she saw her mother walk up the hallway towards her, somehow carrying three cups of steaming tea.

Mrs Higurashi smiled at her daughter and handed a cup to her, and offered one to Inuyasha, who was sitting thoughtfully in one corner. She set it down in front of him when he didn't react to her.

Kagome sat down on the bench again, sipping her tea (which tasted awful), and waited around until after whatever the other nurses in the operating room were doing, and rolled Kouga out. She stood up immediately, and set her tea down, running to Kouga's side.

He was under a thin white blanket, and his chest was wrapped with clean bandages, with no hint of blood on them. His head too was covered with bandages, and his hair had been let down. He was unconscious, but Kagome followed him all the way to his ward anyway.

At last they reached his ward and he was set down on his bed. Another person entered the room and put Kouga's pelt and other things on a table. Kagome went red when she realized Kouga was naked, only a thin blanket covering his form.

A nurse ushered her out and shut the door, apparently to get Kouga ready for visitors. Kagome stood awkwardly outside the room, and saw her mother and Inuyasha ambling slowly towards her.

"Kagome." Her mother beckoned her, and Kagome walked over to her. She took her a few paces away form Inuyasha. "Kagome," she said again. "You know if you have any problems, I'm here for you. I won't force you to tell me, but I think it would be better if you confide in somebody," said Mrs Higurashi, smiling at Kagome knowingly.

Kagome smiled back nervously, but didn't say anything.

Soon, the nurse stepped out of Kouga's temporary room and nodded curtly at them, walking away. Kagome immediately went inside the room, but Inuyasha stayed put, looking like he was in deep thought.

oOo

Kouga slowly drifted into consciousness for who the hell knows how many times that day. His eyes flew open as a familiar scent invaded his nose. "Kagome!" he croaked out, and he saw her face above his. No one else was in the room.

"Hey Kouga…" she said softly, and brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. He reveled in her touch while it lasted, and brought up his own hands to hold her hands. He sat up, but Kagome shook her head, and slowly coaxed him back down.

Kouga couldn't help but feel like a weak human, laying down all the while, not doing anything. _This modern time of Kagome's is too comfortable. They're like a bunch of wussies clumped together. Hah. I bet no one knows how to use a sword now, or even hunt properly,_ he thought savagely. He shook his head, trying to shake off all loose thoughts. Ever since he got up, he had been feeling strange.

Kouga looked up at Kagome's beautiful face. She was just sitting on the edge of his bed, not saying anything. She looked… guilty. Why? "Kagome… what's the matter?" he said hoarsely, and cleared his throat.

She jumped slightly as though shaken from a reverie, and smiled at him. "Nothing," she said. Kouga sat up again. "Okay, Kagome, I won't prod. But I wanted to ask you… are you alright? That demon… did it hit you –"

He never got to finish his sentence; Kagome had pressed her lips against his. He took in a sharp breath as her tongue pushed against his lips. He parted them, and she slid it inside, gaining dominance. As Kouga tasted her sweet mouth with his own tongue, he couldn't help but feel that she wanted to _see_ something; that she was searching for something in their passionate kiss.

_Well, I hope whatever she wants to find,_ _she'll not be lacking,_ he thought, and laid her down quickly. She didn't protest, instead she slid her hands low to his waist. Kouga was wearing nothing but the standard hospital-issue flimsy clothes, which served no purpose whatsoever in hiding his body in_ that way._

He let out a low moan into her mouth as she moved him so that he straddled her. He sunk in on her body so that he was grinding into her, and Kouga broke off their kiss, lowering his nose to her neck and taking in her sweet scent. The smell aroused him to no end, and he had to fight very hard to not do anything Kagome wasn't ready for.

Just then, a hesitant knock was heard on the door. It was really soft; only Kouga heard it. He cursed whoever was daring to interrupt them, and ignored it.

Then someone started banging on the door, and Kagome put her hands on his shoulder.

Kouga grumbled loudly as Kagome slid out from underneath him, and he turned over to lie on his back. She brought her lips close to his ears, and whispered the words which Kouga had worked so hard to hear. "I love you, Kouga…"

Kouga captured her lips with his again, but kept it short. "I love you too, Kagome," he said huskily, after breaking off the kiss. Kagome smiled sweetly at him, and got up to unbolt the door.

oOo

That did it. She loved Kouga. Maybe she just had _leftover feelings_ for Inuyasha; but she definitely loved Kouga. She _did_ imagine she was kissing Kouga when Inuyasha kissed her. Even though it was for an instant. _I would've definitely kissed Inuyasha back if I really loved him, _she thought. _I wonder if that slap was really all that necessary,_ she thought again ruefully.

She slowly stood up, and Kouga caught her wrist. She smiled at him and took her hand gently out of his, and unbolted the door. Inuyasha burst in. "Why the fuck did you lock the door?" he yelled at Kagome.

She winced, but didn't say anything. Kouga sat up. "What the hell do you want, mutt?" he shouted back at him. Inuyasha turned to him, his face red. Kagome saw him ball up his fists, shaking with anger.

Kagome's stomach dropped. Inuyasha must have heard them through the door. She hadn't doubted for a minute that the door would protect her, but she was relying on Inuyasha's inattention. Apparently he was _very_ attentive.

"What were you two doing?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Kagome gulped, and didn't reply. "Kagome, why are you with this bastard, huh? What about me? I told you that I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha burst out.

Kouga suddenly jumped to his feet and walked to Kagome's side, and snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. "Just back off, mutt." He said in a warning tone.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and his mouth fell open. Kagome wasn't even resisting that asshole! "Kagome! W-What the fuck is going on…?" he stuttered, shocked. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, really I am. I _did_ love you, I still do… but I can't be with someone whose mind is constantly on another… Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, and crashed his mouth against hers in a quick kiss. Before Kouga could react, he broke off. "Tell me, Kagome. Tell me you didn't feel anything."

Kagome was stunned. She slowly raised a finger and brushed it against her lips. This was it. This was her last chance. Did she love Kouga, or Inuyasha?

"You're gonna pay for that, mutt!" Kouga said, flexing his claws and baring his teeth. Kagome shook out of her trance-like state. "No, Kouga." She said simply.

Kouga gaped at her. "B-but Kagome… he-he…"

"You would sink as low as him if you try to hurt him."

Kouga straightened up and out of his fighting stance. "You're right. I wont sink as low as that dog." He smirked at Inuyasha.

Kagome too looked at Inuyasha, who still seemed to be waiting for her answer. He tried to step closer to her, but Kouga blocked him. "Enough, muttface. This is as close you'll get to her from now on."

Inuyasha ignored him and talked to Kagome over his shoulder. "Well, Kagome? Do you love me or not?" he said, his whole demeanor of a defeated dog. He already knew the answer. How couldn't he, when Kouga was dropping so many hints?

"No, Inuyasha, I don't. I love Kouga."

oOo

Inuyasha stomach felt as if it had disappeared. He felt empty, knowing that this girl who he loved had gone off with the wolf. He suddenly turned and sprinted out the door. He heard Kagome's mother calling out to him as he ran out the door. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention and just bounded in the direction of the well. He needed to get out of Kagome's time.

He didn't think anything, just concentrated on getting to the well and to the Feudal era. Once he was out the well and landed on the soft dewy grass, did he start to think.

It was early morning; no one was awake yet. The sun was low on the horizon. Inuyasha delved deep into the forest until he reached a small stream cutting through the centre of the forest, and jumped up a tree.

_"No, Inuyasha, I don't. I love Kouga."_

He squeezed his eyes shut, and started breathing deeply. _This can't be happening… I thought Kagome loved me! Miroku had said it too! _

_"You know, Inuyasha, I think Kagome has a thing for you. She cries every time you see Kikyou… I think you should give her a break and…"_

_"JUST SHUT UP, MONK! WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL ASKED YOUR OPINION?"_

_"Alright, Inuyasha.__ I was just giving you advice. No need to bite off my head. By the way, why are you blushing so much?"_

_"I'M NOT BLUSHING."_

_"Okay, okay, just stop shouting!"_

_"Feh."_

Inuyasha's haori got dark maroon circles as they became wet. Inuyasha put a fist on his eyes, thinking about all the time Kagome and he had been alone. They were always so close together… when had he lost her?

He heard a faint rustle below, and he hurriedly jumped down, doused his face in the stinging cold water of the stream, and squinted into the bushes. His eyes widened as a beautiful woman with long raven-black hair wearing priestess's clothes came into view. His heart speeded up and the lump which had been in his throat disappeared.

"Kikyou…"

"Hello, Inuyasha. I presume you were quite disappointed the last time. I apologise; I had better things to do than meet you at that time."

oOo

**A/N**: I like Kikyou. She's a better character than Kagome, I feel. But I have to stick with her attitude. I don't want too much OOCness, you know.

MANY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I FEEL SO HAPPY!

And I wanted to respond to these reviews:

Black Metalmark – No, I didn't spell it wrong. I finally got off my ass and added a few words to AutoCorrect, so it's all coming out …correct… now. See: colour, grey, humour, apologise… you get the idea.

TurboTwistedFire – Yeah. The Animax version has dubbed it with its own voice… people. Kagome's voice is irritatingly nasal. I cringe every time I hear it… But Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are good. And I found a way to work around the mistake. I don't want to change it, the scene looks so good in my mind… anyway. It was a dream… dreams aren't always accurate…

kogaskrazyluver178 – Sounds good! But I have other ideas on my mind… why don't you start a fic?

Bishounen of the day: Hiten, the elder Thunder Brother. HE'S CUTE! And Angemon from Digimon. Also Seraphimon. And Yue from Card Captor Sakura. That's it… no wait. There's Holyangemon or whatever his name is, I forgot… somebody please haul me off to the asylum.

Er… bye. I spoke too much. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	12. Kikyou's Plan and Revival of Old Feeling...

**A/N**: I'm SO SORRY I've not updated, but my internet connection disappeared into oblivion… so to make up for it, I combined several chapters (even the useless ones) and smoothened it all out, giving you… AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.

Talk about stating the obvious. Anyway, I've changed all the chapter endings to make it seem like a big chapter, but I think you can still make out where I had intended to end it originally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, then I'd make an entire episode titled: "Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga and Naraku: Unarmed and Naked!" Hehehe… such a dirty mind…

I admit it. I'm not a very big fan of Inuyasha (The half demon, not the show!). There! I said it! But that doesn't affect my writing at any rate. I try to keep them all as in-character as possible.

And no, I don't think there'll be a lemon in this story, because I'm a coward and don't want my story deleted. But there _will _be those - I think it's called citrus-y - kinda situations. After all I _did_ rate this "R"… or "M"… damn this confuses me.

oOo

**Kikyou's Plan and Revival of Old Feelings **(If you know what that means, by all means tell me. I wouldn't mind knowing.)

oOo

"Kikyou… Why are you here?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kikyou's eyes flashed dangerously. "What's that, Inuyasha? Are you saying I should go wherever _you _want me to go?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that… it's just… how come you came to see me?" Inuyasha stepped closer to her. Kikyou's eyes glinted. "I see you are asking lots more questions now, Inuyasha. Usually you just grab me and mutter inane things like 'I will protect you forever'…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was Kikyou actually looking for a hug and reassurances?

She glared at him coldly. "And do not think I like that, Inuyasha. The only reason I came here was to –"

She never go to finish her sentence however, as Inuyasha suddenly hugged her. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, but stopped. The smell of soil and ash was disturbing.

Kikyou put her fists on his chest, and tried to push him away. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" she screeched. Inuyasha held on. "Kikyou… you don't have to hide… it's alright," he muttered softly into her ear.

_What about Kagome… _his subconscious surfaced. Guilt tore through him when he remembered his confession to her. _"Okay, Kagome. I admit it. It's because I love you."_ His hold on Kikyou loosened for a moment, then tightened. _Kagome doesn't love me back. She betrayed me._

Kikyou stopped struggling, and slipped her arms around his waist. _But the very reason Kagome left you was because of… _

"Kikyou…" he muttered. He reminisced about all the times they had spent together. Kikyou, smiling up at him… Kikyou, looking up at the sun while discussing their future together… Kikyou, closing her eyes as he kissed her… _Kagome, looking at him with sad eyes as she sat on top of the well…_

_No. Kagome doesn't love me. I must forget about her. I'm free to be with Kikyou,_ he thought. And as if to prove that point, he slowly drew back, and kissed Kikyou. Her lips were cold, like death. _Kagome's were so soft… so warm…_

A pink glow surrounded them, and suddenly Kikyou felt life-like. Even her scent changed, to the smell of cherry blossoms and mint. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and broke their kiss.

"W-what…?" he started, but Kikyou shushed him. "Inuyasha… just enjoy the illusion…"

Kikyou's cold demeanour suddenly changed. She looked at him with soft eyes and open arms, welcoming him to hug her. Inuyasha couldn't help it. His love for Kikyou, which was alive in him for over more than fifty years, took ahold of him.

He flew into her arms, embracing her tightly. "Kikyou, I've never stopped loving you… I'd do anything for you Kikyou, anything…" Kikyou suddenly slumped in his arms, and the pink glow vanished. Her body turned cold again, and the scent of death reeked the area.

"Kikyou? Kikyou… what's happened to you?" Inuyasha questioned her urgently. He sat down Kikyou slowly. "Inu… yasha… I cannot sustain my body much longer…" she coughed. Inuyasha widened his eyes. "NO! Kikyou! You can't die!"

"Inuyasha… you said you would do anything for me…" Inuyasha sat in front of her. _Why does this happen to me? When I could've finally been with my Kikyou…!_

"Anything, yes! Just tell me!" He blurted. Kikyou smiled slightly. "Bring her to me."

oOo

Kagome rushed after Inuyasha, but her mother stopped her. "I think he needs some time alone." She said. Kagome looked in wonder at her mother. How did she know all these things?

"He needs some time to think. Meanwhile, I think there is a certain someone inside, waiting for you…?" she left the sentence hanging, and Kagome blushed.

Mrs Higurashi threw the plastic cup in which she had been drinking tea into a dustbin. "See you later, Kagome, I have to check up on Souta and Grandpa now. When should I pick you up?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay, mom. I'll be here with Kouga." Her mother nodded, and walked down the hallway out of sight. Kagome sighed and entered Kouga's room again.

He was slipping on his blood stained pelt. Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Kouga! They're not washed!" she said. Kouga shrugged, and Kagome sighed again. "Alright, you dirty wolf. Change back right NOW."

Kouga smirked just once. "Okay, Kagome. If you say so." With that, he loosened his hold on his clothes. The fur slid down his muscled legs, and Kagome got a good view of Kouga.

She turned an excellent shade of magenta. "KOUGA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She immediately grabbed Kouga's hospital clothes, which were lying on the table beside her, and flung it at Kouga. He grinned and caught it deftly with his left hand.

"Hey, _you're _the one who begged me to take my clothes off…" he muttered as he slipped on the white clothes. Kagome had turned her back to him. "YOU COULD'VE WAITED TILL I WAS OUTSIDE, YOU KNOW!" she screamed.

Kouga winced and rubbed his ears. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm done, alright?" he spread his arms as if to show off the smock-like outfit. Kagome started grinning too.

A moment later, they were sitting on the bed. Kouga was sitting back and resting against the wall, and Kagome was sitting beside him, one hand on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kouga?" Kagome mumbled after a while. "Hm…?" he muttered lazily, tracing small circles on her shoulder. "What about Ayame?" she brought up her face to gaze at him.

"What about her?" Kouga said, pretending as if he didn't know where this was going. Kagome took her hand off his chest. "You promised to marry her, didn't you?" she said frantically. _This is not good… why didn't I think of this before?_

Kouga let out a loud sigh. "Kagome. We've been over this before. She was just a little child!" he started. Before Kagome could say anything else, he continued. "Besides, I felt bad for her. She was really scared, you know."

"But you _promised_ her…" Kagome sat up straight. Kouga shook his head. "Kagome, don't tell me you're going to get angry over this stupid thing. Just drop it. She was a snotty kid who had a crush on someone much older than her. And no, I don't like her," he added.

Kagome felt warm relief spreading through her body, but still had a feeling that this had been sorted out too easily. But however she got rid of them, it was good to get doubts out of her system before it plagued her. Something else entered her mind. "Hey Kouga, Ayame is older than me… so how old are you?" she asked him curiously.

"How old am I? Let me see… yeah, I'm ninety six." Kagome's mouth fell open. "N-ninety six? You're older than Grandpa!" she said incredulously. Kouga shrugged. "Hey, I'm a demon. My mother says I'm actually very young. She says that demons mature slower than humans… and the rest I don't know, because I got bored of her lecture and stopped listening."

Kagome grinned. "So how old are you _really_?" she asked. Kouga screwed up his face, as if thinking, but shrugged. "I have no idea."

They both fell silent again, just enjoying each other's company. Kagome closed her eyes, her head dropping on Kouga's chest. He stoked her hair. After a while, Kouga spoke up softly. "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Kagome sat up suddenly. "What? Now?" she said nervously. Kouga smiled. "No; whenever you're ready. Unless you're ready right now, I have no problem with that…"

Kagome smiled back at Kouga. "Of course I'll be your mate –" Kouga's face lighted up, and she felt warm inside seeing him so happy. "But not right now!" she shrieked as Kouga jumped on her and laid her down. They were about to kiss, but Kouga winced. Kagome immediately rolled over and sat up.

"Kouga! You shouldn't be exerting yourself too much. I think it'll be best if you go to sleep." She ordered him. Kouga opened his mouth to argue, but faltered when he saw the fire in her eyes. "Okay," he muttered, and raised the blanket high over himself to cover her glare.

"What's up her –"

"I CAN HEAR YOU KOUGA, AND YOU BETTER NOT COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE."

oOo

Inuyasha just stared at Kikyou's limp form, now leaning against the tree. "What?" he muttered. Kikyou coughed loudly. "Inuyasha. Bring her to me! I need the rest of my soul now!" she croaked.

Inuyasha was torn. Here was the chance to revive Kikyou, whom he finally admitted he loved more than Kagome. But that will surely mean the death of Kagome, and he wasn't willing to sacrifice her.

"No, Kikyou. I can't do that. Please," he looked at her with pleading eyes, but Kikyou was glaring at him coldly again. She slowly stood up. "Do you not love me, Inuyasha?" she said in a deadly calm voice. "Does that insolent girl mean more to you than I do?"

Inuyasha stumbled forward towards her. "No, Kikyou! I didn't… that doesn't mean…"

But Kikyou wasn't listening. Her soul-stealers were flying around her, and lifted her up in the air. "A half-demon like you would never amount to much," she snapped. Inuyasha raised his hand and touched the hem of her red hakama. One of her demons knocked it out of the way. "KIKYOU!" he wailed.

"I will take leave of you Inuyasha, in the hopes that I lay eyes on you only when you are a lifeless corpse."

oOo

Kikyou cursed inwardly as she rested against a tree a good distance from their meeting place. So Inuyasha still cared for the little girl. She had hoped her betrayal of him would perhaps push him over the edge, but apparently she was mistaken.

She closed her eyes, planning to rest for awhile as her demons scouted the area for souls. The illusion she had brought up had cost her a lot of energy and power, and she could ill afford to run into enemies and fight.

She thought about what had happened before she met Inuyasha.

_"Naraku."_

_"Kikyou… I am ever surprised that you could sense me so early." The baboon pelt clad figure jumped down from a tree branch. Kikyou quickly drew an arrow and strung it on her bow, pointing it at Naraku's heart._

_Naraku tutted.__ "Now, now. We can't have that. Are we not old friends? I have some information which I think will be useful to you." Despite all her senses telling her to let loose the arrow, Kikyou was interested. After all, such a powerful demon would definitely not waste time with trifles. She lowered her weapon._

_A low chuckle emanated from Naraku. "Yes, I knew you would be curious."_

Kikyou opened her eyes and stared at the morning sky. So the girl loved that wolf demon. But why was Inuyasha still guilty? She knew he was. He was not himself today.

Kikyou wasn't unduly worried that Inuyasha had refused. Her survival wasn't in danger, but if she got her own soul back, her power would more than double.

Also Naraku had planned a surprise for the half demon, and in true Naraku style, it was subtle. She smiled as she thought of all the things Naraku had planned to do.

After she got her soul back, no one would stop her from killing Naraku and Inuyasha.

No one.

oOo

Kagome looked at the lump on the bed which was Kouga. She could tell he was awake. Once he went off to sleep, she would have nothing to do. She might as well do something useful.

"Hey Kouga," she said softly. He immediately drew back the blankets. "What?" he murmured.

"I'm going now," she said, and Kouga looked at her. "Why?" he asked, his face blank. She sighed. "I'm going out to buy some things for you, okay? You just be right here."

Before Kouga could argue, she was at the door, waving cheerily. She quickly shut it and walked down the hallway. As she reached the lobby she saw her mother signing some papers. Surprised, she walked over to her.

"Hey mom, what are you still doing here?" she asked. Mrs Higurashi smiled at her and shook her head. "Nothing important, honey. Where are you going?" she questioned her.

"I'm going to the mall." Kagome replied. Mrs Higurashi pulled out some money from her bag and slapped it on Kagome's hands. "Maybe you'll need this," she said, grinning. Kagome smiled at her sheepishly and exited the huge building.

She didn't spend much time at the mall however. While she was buying clothes for Kouga, she kept worrying about what he must be doing, whether he was asleep or he needed something and didn't know how to ask for it… She grabbed the first items of clothing in front of her and strode to the cashier.

"Quick," Kagome slid some money across the counter, and waited around with knitted eyebrows. Why was she worrying so much about him? This was getting sillier and sillier…

The man handed her a bag. "Here you go ma'am, thank you for shopping here," he said insincerely. Kagome didn't pay any attention to him. She quickly exited the huge building and flagged down a taxi.

The whole way back, she looked out the window nervously. There was the turn… at the end of the road… the taxi screeched to a halt, and Kagome scrambled out.

She was almost running by the time she was at Kouga's ward. The door was open. When she peeked in, she saw Inuyasha. Her stomach dropped. What was he doing here?

Inuyasha had already turned to face the door by the time she entered. Kouga was standing behind him. Kagome's first words were to order him to sit down and rest, which he agreed to very reluctantly.

She too sat down, dropping the shopping bag beside her feet. She looked at Inuyasha warily. Was he here to cause trouble? Or just to see how things were going?

"Kagome," he began nervously. "Kagome, Kikyou is dieing."

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha sure was blunt. "She's already dead, Inuyasha. Do I have to even _remind _you?" she said firmly. Inuyasha winced, as if her words stung him. Kagome felt bad. _I don't have any reason to be nasty to him,_ she thought, and glanced at Kouga. _On the other hand, maybe I do. _

"You know what I mean," he said. Kagome shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him. He made as if to sit beside her. Kouga growled a bit, and Inuyasha glared at him. "Listen, can we talk alone somewhere?" he muttered. Kouga shifted a bit and put his hands around her shoulder. "She's not going anywhere, mutt."

A vein pulsed on Inuyasha's temple. Kagome looked between them nervously. "It's okay, Kouga. I'll just be a moment." She shrugged off Kouga's hands, stood up and walked out the door. Inuyasha followed her.

She led him to the lobby. No one was there, and they would have a bit of privacy. She sat down on a couch and Inuyasha sat beside her cross legged.

They were both silent for a while, then Inuyasha spoke up. "Kikyou can't survive much longer if she doesn't have her soul back. She wants me to bring you to her."

Kagome suppressed a gasp. Was Inuyasha going to kidnap her now?

oOo

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. "I just wanted you to know. I don't want you to die so that Kikyou can live… maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he mumbled. He felt Kagome touch his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou shouldn't have been here in the living world in the first place. Maybe it's best if she does die. Then she could return to her old self." Inuyasha widened his eyes. Was Kagome _really_ saying all that?

But… Inuyasha thought of the illusion Kikyou had made. She had seemed so familiar to him then, her soft smile, her welcoming expression…

"What the hell are you saying Kagome? Are you saying that I should just leave her to die? You're so selfish! Just because you've got Kouga –" he stopped when he saw tears brimming up in Kagome's eyes.

"Then are you telling me I should die, Inuyasha?" she muttered softly. Inuyasha's sharp ears caught her words, and instantly felt regret coursing through his mind. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

A familiar scent assaulted his nose. The wolf was just out of sight, listening to them. Angry, Inuyasha stiffened. Didn't Kagome and he deserve any privacy anymore?

_As if I've been such a saint,_ Inuyasha thought guiltily as he recounted all the times he had spied on Kagome and Kouga.

Kagome had wiped her eyes, and they shone decisively. "Look, Inuyasha. I'll do one thing. I'll meet Kikyou, alright? But I'm not promising anything," she blurted.

Kouga suddenly appeared and strode over to Kagome. "You're not going. You'll be in danger." He said, and Inuyasha felt anger bubbling up inside him. Why did the fucking wolf butt his head inside his business?

Kagome didn't look in the least bit surprised that Kouga was there. She waited till Kouga sat down, and spoke. "I'll not be in danger, Kouga. Inuyasha will be with me." But Kouga didn't look like he was about to hand over Kagome to Inuyasha.

"No. If you absolutely _have_ to go, then I'll come with you." He said defiantly. Inuyasha couldn't help but snort. _Kouga_ was going to protect her? In this state? Impossible.

Apparently Kagome thought along the same lines. "You can't protect me, Kouga, you're hurt!" Inuyasha's spirits lifted up a bit. Kagome just murdered the wolf's ego!

Kouga looked like as if he had deflated. "Kagome…! Look, I'm fine, okay? My wounds must have healed already!" with that, he jumped up and stuffed his hands down the front of his clothes, ripping off the bandages.

"Kouga!" Kagome too jumped up, and grabbed his wrist. She then stood on tiptoes and looked down Kouga's clothes. Inuyasha watched with much interest and disgust. He didn't know why he was still feeling like he actually cared for her anymore after she rejected him like that, but seeing her with Kouga made his blood boil.

Inuyasha's insides squeezed up when he saw Kagome's face going beet red and immediately turning away from Kouga. He decided he'd rather not think about what she must have seen. He waited for Kagome to thwack Kouga as she always did to Inuyasha (when she saw him naked), but it never came.

His ears drooped. It was getting harder to stay around these two. He still had feelings for Kagome, though he denied it even to himself.

oOo

Kouga smirked when Kagome turned away from him. He silently congratulated himself for getting her twice. He looked down himself. The stitches had yet to be removed, but it was almost as good as new. Now even Kouga was surprised; he hadn't healed this fast in his lifetime before… maybe this modern world deserved more credit than he'd given it.

Who would've thought that demons would be more susceptible to modern medicines rather than ancient herbs?

He shook his head and let go of the cloth. Kagome still had her face turned away from him, but he could see the tips of her ears and they were still bright red. Why was she still so embarrassed? She _was_ going to become his mate soon; she'd _have_ to appreciate it sooner or later…

He frowned. Maybe Kagome didn't really…? He shook his head. _She'd never do that to me._

_She'd never use me to get to Inuyasha._

Even if she was, it was working damn well. The dog was literally shaking with anger. Kouga took another deep breath, and wrinkled his nose when he caught a faint stink of clay and ash on Inuyasha.

Kagome broke the silence between the three. "I'm glad you've healed so quickly, Kouga!" she said brightly. Kouga smiled back at her. "When do you want to go?" Kouga asked her.

"After you've healed completely," was the answer. "What about Kikyou?" Inuyasha almost yelled, but shut up quickly when someone entered the room. Kagome gave him a cold glare. "What about her?" she asked in a tone that clearly told Inuyasha not to answer a stupid way.

Kouga settled down comfortably on the couch. He had smelt Kagome's tears, and had decided he was going to watch over these two. He hated it when Kagome cried. As a wolf mate, it was his duty to protect and keep his mate happy.

It had just torn him apart when Kagome told him he couldn't protect her. He was the pack leader, dammit! Who'd protect her if he couldn't? He glanced at Inuyasha, who was blubbering like an idiot. _Not him,_ he pleaded silently. _Anyone but him._

oOo

It was decided. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga would all go and visit the undead priestess after Kouga had healed completely, and see what could be done to save her.

Kagome grumbled as someone shook her shoulder continuously. She swatted the hand away, muttering obscenities at whoever was annoying her this morning.

"…wake up, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes shot up and she sat up. A concerned Kouga stood before her. She was about to order him to go to his bed and rest, when she realised what had happened.

After their… discussion, Kagome had taken Kouga to Dr Rei, who had seemed shocked to find that it was already time to remove the stitches. They had given him a full checkup and were stunned that he didn't even have a small wound left. Even then, they had ordered him to rest for the whole day as his chest still hurt.

A weird doctor was very eager to see "what made that tail-guy tick", but Kagome had given them such a venom filled "No" that they all backed down. Only Dr Rei had been nastier.

"Miss Kagome. I suggest that you keep him here for one more night, and leave in the morning. Good day to you." She'd said and walked out of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha had bounded off without any goodbyes in the evening, and Kagome had decided to sleep in.

Kagome lifted up her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. She looked at Kouga, who was wearing his pelt. His armour had been forgotten back in the Feudal Era, and he didn't have a shirt.

"Kouga," Kagome said. "Didn't I tell you not to wear that thing? Look, there's all blood over it!" she pointed to the top of the pelt. It was encrusted with blood, flaking off whenever the fur moved.

"And DON'T take it off right now," she added immediately, in case Kouga thought of pulling off the same trick. He grinned and helped her to stand up. She was still in her school uniform. The people in the hospital had looked at her oddly every time she passed them; after all, it _was_ summer holidays, and the hem was stained with blood. But Kagome liked to wear it.

He slowly pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back, but it didn't last for long. They had to leave, and Kagome didn't want another encounter with that lizard everyone called the doctor.

Kagome looked around for the plastic bag containing the clothes which she had bought for Kouga, but they were nowhere to be seen. She frowned, and then her face cleared. It must've gone under Kouga's bed.

She went down on her knees and pressed her cheek to the ground. There it was. As she inched inside and stretched out her hand for it, she heard Kouga's voice. "Hey Kagome, just how many layers of clothing do you wear exactly?"

She stopped, thinking. What did Kouga mean? "What?" she called out. Suddenly, she felt a finger on her panty line. It picked up the elastic and left it. It snapped back, and Kagome shuddered, immediately starting to move back out.

"KOUGA!"

oOo

Kouga watched Kagome as she bent down and crawled under the bed. Her green skirt had folded, and underneath it was a white cloth. He crouched and took a closer look at it.

Curious, he asked Kagome "Hey Kagome, just how many layers of clothing do you wear exactly?" He wanted to know as much as possible about this world. His fast healing had made him believe that absolutely everything here was extremely important.

"What?" Kagome shouted back at him. Kouga couldn't help it anymore. She was to be his mate! He was allowed to touch her anywhere he wanted! He extended a finger and slid it under the white cloth, lifting it. It stretched, and he let it go to see what happened. It snapped back, but not as vigorously as its owner.

"KOUGA!"

He winced. That didn't sound pleasant at all. He wondered what he had done wrong now, and silently wished that he hadn't asked her in the first place. But it was too late. Kagome crawled out, and by the look on her face, she wasn't even remotely amused. But the smell coming from her told him an entirely different story.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled, her face turning a pretty shade of puce. Kouga slowly inched away from the crazy uniform-clad girl and tried to do something to save himself. "I just wanted to know…" he said, and Kagome let out a snort. "Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically.

"No, really –" Kouga started, but Kagome jumped on him and he fell to the floor. She was now sitting on top of him, straddling him. "Tell me the truth, Kouga…" she muttered, and sat hard on his pelt. Kouga groaned. What was up with this insane would-be mate of his? One minute she's keeping a huge distance between them, and the next minute she's… not.

"Really, I was just curious!" he said. Kagome got off of him, and he instantly regretted saying that. Now he was going to be horny all the way back. He slowly stood up and followed Kagome out of the room.

It didn't improve his mood when he heard Kagome snicker as they stepped out into the sun. She flagged down one of the horseless carriages which fascinated Kouga. He had seen a couple the last time he had come, and had ignored them.

They both scrambled into one, Kagome first. He sat there and looked out, and couldn't keep his mouth closed. Now that he thought about it, he had never looked up before. The buildings around him rose up high into the sky, reflecting it. He was halfway out the window when Kagome pulled him back by his pelt.

He sat back down. Kagome's people lived in mountainous buildings made of… whatever the fuck they were made of. Kouga decided not to think about it any more. He'd definitely get a headache.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him, and the contraption started moving. Kouga immediately put out his arms and grabbed Kagome. She smiled and snaked her arm around him. "It's alright, Kouga," she said simply, but Kouga didn't let go. _It's not like I'm scared or anything,_ he thought. _I just like the feel of Kagome's body against mine…_

And his thoughts went on the other side of cleanliness.

oOo

After a while, Kagome nodded off to sleep. Kouga gently eased her onto his lap and stroked her hair. Then a thought entered his mind. He didn't know where Kagome's house was!

"Hey you," he called out to the man sitting in the front. "You know where we're going, right?" he asked the man. He didn't look back. "Sure. Higurashi shrine, ne? I know where it is."

Kouga relaxed and shifted his gaze to Kagome. She was muttering something in her sleep. And Kouga didn't have a doubt as to what kind of a dream it was, as he could smell her arousal.

"Oh, Kouga… ngh…"

Kouga smirked. Maybe they would mate sooner than he or Kagome thought. He took a deep breath, wanting to take in more of her scent, but let it out immediately. His chest still hurt like hell, even though it looked like it was healed properly. It was difficult even to walk for very long.

The vehicle shuddered to a stop in front of the steps leading to Kagome's house. Kouga slowly lifted up Kagome, ignoring the pain shooting up his chest, and began to walk up. The man called out to him. "Hey! You didn't pay me!"

Kouga slowly walked back to the vehicle. He saw the forgotten bag lying inside, and told the man to hand it to him. With great difficulty, Kouga managed to ruffle around somehow and extracted some money. "Is this what you want?" Kouga asked the man. He looked at Kouga weirdly and nodded, and Kouga handed it to him.

The man handed back some of it, and sped off. Kouga turned and slowly began the climb to the top, cursing all the way. He hated being so weak.

He was panting by the time he cleared the last step. A little boy ran out. He had black hair, and looked a lot like Kagome. "Hi!" he chirped, and grabbed the bag from Kouga. "Mom told me to help you," he added.

"I didn't need it." Kouga huffed, and the boy nodded dubiously. "Yeah… anyway, my name's Souta! What's yours?" he said, eyeing Kouga's tail. "Hey, are you a friend of Inuyasha's?"

Kouga almost kicked the guy until he realised that the boy must be Kagome's brother. "No," he grunted through clenched teeth. Souta widened his eyes, and they sparkled. "So do you and Inuyasha fight a lot then?" he asked Kouga. Kouga smirked. "Yeah."

Souta couldn't have realised how much his next question had insulted the demon. "Are you a half demon like Inuyasha?"

Kouga grated his teeth together. The boy was starting to get on his nerves. "No. I'm not a filthy half breed. I'm a wolf demon, and it's way better than being a half mutt."

Souta was star struck. Here was a man who was a full demon, a wolf one on top of that, he wore bloodied clothes, and had a tail. It seemed like he had jumped right out of one of those fantasy-type fighting games he played so much.

"How cool is THAT!" Souta squealed. Kouga had stopped listening to the rambling boy a long time ago. "Yeah, sure."

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, and Kouga grinned down at her. She smiled back at him as he set her down on her feet. She saw Souta and hugged him tightly. "Souta! I've missed you so much!" She said, and Souta tried to wriggle free of her. "Shove it, sis. You're choking me," he grunted, trying to appear manly in front of Kouga, who wasn't in the least bit interested in him.

Kagome shook her head and let go of him. She thanked Kouga as they entered the house through the open door. Mrs Higurashi was in the kitchen, and Grandpa was out near the shrine, sweeping the ground.

Once they greeted Mrs Higurashi, Kagome led Kouga to her room. "Okay, Kouga. I think it's high time you took a shower. Here," she handed him a fluffy cloth. "I'll start it for you."

Kouga followed Kagome to an adjacent room. He had been here before, to get water and cloth for Kagome when she was sick. Kagome was turning one of the knobs on the wall, and water started falling from a spout fixed on the wall. She twisted the knobs around a bit and then stepped towards him.

"You just stand under the water and slather this on your body," she said, handing him something which smelled like lavender. "And this is for your hair." She handed him a large bottle.

As she was about to exit, he caught her wrist. "Aren't you gonna join me?" he muttered huskily. She pinked, and shook her head. "I'll have my shower after you," she said and started hurrying out.

Kouga tightened his hold on her. "But I can't reach my back," he whined. Kagome shrugged. "I guess you'll have to do with a dirty back, then." She slipped out her hand from his and shut the door behind her. Kouga didn't wait long. He immediately dropped his pelt and prepared to step into the waterfall or whatever it was, when the door opened again.

He saw Kagome blushing furiously as she threw the bag inside. "I didn't think you'd undress so quickly!" she squeaked before slamming the door shut. Kouga grinned. Thrice he got her.

He did as Kagome told him to do, and stood in the water, enjoying the way the warm water flowed over him. He thought Kagome'd go red every time she saw him naked, and frowned. _Why? Doesn't she like what she sees? Is there something wrong with me? _

He looked down, but saw nothing wrong. _Maybe modern women are more modest. Well, I'm sure her mind will change once we mate…_ he thought, smirking to himself. _Yeah. I'm sure it will._

As soon as his body was washed of the soap lather, he stepped out. He wondered how to turn off the water. He looked at the knobs. Kagome was turning the red one this way… he turned it fully till it wouldn't budge any more, and waited.

"AGH! KAGOME!"

The water turned extremely hot, and Kouga immediately jumped out. He slipped and landed on his butt, and Kagome burst in. She hurried over to his side and put her hands on his shoulders. "Kouga! Are you okay? What happened?" she asked him worriedly.

The pain subsided, and Kouga grinned. "Nothing… the water was too hot, that's all." A look of relief crossed over Kagome's face.

Kouga's grin widened when he realised that Kagome had forgotten that he was naked. He snaked his arms around her upper back, and pulled her down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The bathroom was filled with steam, and it was getting hotter. Or was it just him…?

Kouga pushed his tongue on her lips, and she parted them. As he slid it inside to taste her, Kagome's hand roamed his body until they rested on his waist. Kouga moaned into her mouth. He could smell her arousal, and it drove him crazy.

oOo

Kagome withdrew slightly. "Kouga… you naughty wolf…" she muttered, her eyes half closed. She wanted to continue badly, but her family was most probably waiting for her to come down to have breakfast.

Kouga was about to continue their passionate kiss, when Kagome sat up.

"Okay. That's enough. Go get some clothes on, Kouga." she ordered him. He slowly sat up himself and grabbed the bag, smirking. He probably realised that she reacted a bit differently to his nakedness than before, but she shrugged off the thought. She had been pondering about it when he was showering, and concluded that since they were mates, there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Still… she had to fight hard to keep from blushing.

He removed a shirt and a pair of jeans from the bag, and Kagome walked out. She grabbed a pink towel and headed back to the bathroom. When she saw Kouga again, she widened her eyes. He had somehow managed to get the jeans on, which was bulging where his tail was, and was also wearing the shirt which she had gotten for him.

She read what was written on the t-shirt. "Come get some…" it said with an arrow pointing down. Kagome cursed silently. She should have seen what she had bought… what was she going to do?

Thank heavens Kouga hadn't read it yet. "Take off your shirt!" she almost screamed. _If Grandpa saw that_…

Kouga smirked, but did as she told him. Kagome immediately grabbed it from his hands and strode out, stuffing it deep in her closet, and pulled out one of her shirt. It was pink with flowers bordering the neckline, which was very loose for her. Perfect.

She could've taken Souta's shirt, but it would've been too small for Kouga, and if Grandpa came to know that one of his haori was worn by a demon, all hell would break loose.

So Kouga would have to make do with her pink flowery top. At first he flatly refused to wear something that went along with him smelling like lavender, but Kagome's death glare shut him up. She also made him take off his jeans and cut a hole in it for his tail, which he was very grateful for.

As he slipped on the top, it stretched over his torso and fit him nicely. Kagome patted his shoulders. "You look very pretty," she choked out between giggles. Kouga glared at her. "Why do I have to wear these clothes anyway?" he asked. "We're going back tomorrow morning, right?"

"Well, you don't have any other change of clothes," Kagome said, pondering his question. Why _had_ she bought him clothes? _Well, I guess I just wanted to see him in modern clothes, I guess._ _And I needed to get out of that hospital for a bit._

Kouga looked suspicious, but nodded.

When Kagome too showered and wore a pretty blue sundress, they headed downstairs to have breakfast. An extra chair had been added, and Kagome motioned Kouga to sit beside her.

Mrs Higurashi was already there, setting the table for five. She smiled at them. "Good morning, you two. And how is the… er… young wolf today?" She questioned, glancing at Kouga's top. She knew all about Kouga now, as Kagome had already explained almost everything about him to her mother.

Kouga didn't seem to notice her hesitation. He grinned cockily. "I'm a demon. Nothing can happen to me!" Just then, the door slid open and Grandpa walked in. He stopped when he heard Kouga, and immediately drew out several sutras and threw them at Kouga with surprising speed, yelling "GET OUT YOU FILTHY DEMON! BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE!"

One slapped Kouga on the eyes, and stuck to him. Blinded, he flailed his arms about, looking like he was searching for Grandpa's neck. As he knocked over the chair trying to get to the old man ("What the fuck…?"), Grandpa just dodged the demon's arms reaching over the table to grab him, all the while throwing a seemingly endless number of the sutras on him.

"STOP IT!"

Kouga and Grandpa immediately shut up, and turned to face her. Kouga peeled off the sutra on his eyes. They looked at her strangely, and Kagome gave them a small nervous smile. "Er… I mean… Grandpa, he's doesn't mean any harm, okay? Why don't we all just sit and have our breakfast?" she finished lamely and straightened up Kouga's chair.

Mrs Higurashi grinned. "Now that's more like it!" she chirped as Grandpa sat reluctantly, shooting Kouga dark looks. Kouga glared right back at him, flexing his claws and twitching his tail.

The door slid open once more, and Souta walked in. He sat beside Grandpa, and gave Kouga a weird look. He was about to say something, but saw Kagome shaking her head violently and putting her finger on her lips. Souta shut his mouth. Grandpa's eye began to twitch with irritation.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Grandpa acted like such a kid sometimes. She helped her mother to set out the food, and they began eating. Kagome picked on her food, while Kouga wolfed his down. _How appropriate,_ she thought, staring at him gobbling down an egg.

After they had finished, Kagome helped her mother to wash the dishes as Souta led Kouga away to play with him. Kouga followed him very reluctantly.

As soon as Kouga disappeared, Mrs Higurashi looked at Kagome. "Kagome… he's your boyfriend, right?" she asked Kagome. Kagome blushed, and nodded. Kagome's mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "I knew it! Oh, Kagome this is so wonderful…" Kagome hugged her back, puzzled. She had a boyfriend, so what?

"Okay, mom. What's up?" Kagome asked her mother. There was definitely something up. Her mother gave a small nervous laugh. "Oh, nothing. Just that you're a teenager now and you haven't had a boyfriend at all… I was starting to get worried, you know…" Kagome suppressed a gasp. She couldn't believe her _mother_ of all people was saying this!

"_Mom!_"

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

"I guess it is… but still!"

"Okay, Kagome. I won't ask you again."

"Good."

"Well, just… I hope you're using pro –"

"MOM!"

"Well, if you're going to be his girlfriend, then…"

"NO, MOM! I'M NOT DOING IT WITH KOUGA! At least not right away…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just drop it, okay?"

Just then Kouga's voice rang out through the house.

"ACK! GET THIS FUCKING CAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she got an excuse to get out of her mother's presence. She almost ran out of the room in her hurry to escape her mother's gaze.

Kouga was in the living room, Buyo hanging onto his lap. He was doing a weird jig as he tried to shake off the cat, which had dug in its nails near the button of his jeans. Souta had wrapped his hands around Buyo's stomach, trying to simultaneously pull it off of Kouga and not make the cat puke.

Kouga noticed that Kagome had entered the room, and looked at her with pleading eyes. She walked to him, and gently put her hand on the cat's paws, starting to ease the claws out of the jeans. Kagome saw that Kouga's body had gone hot, and was puzzled, until she looked down and saw she had put her hand was inside his pants, to push Buyo's claws out.

She blushed furiously and immediately drew her hand out, causing Buyo to hang on with only one claw. As the feline fell down and scampered away to a safe spot below the TV stand, Kagome heard Souta snickering. Her face turned a brilliant crimson and she pushed Kouga out of the way and ran up to her bedroom, her stomach dropping. She had never been so embarrassed in her life!

She ran to her bed and fell on it heavily, burying her face in the pillow. She let out a frustrated scream and beat on it with her fists. After a while, she calmed down and sat up.

The worst part was that she had done it so naturally, as if shoving her hand into Kouga's pants was second nature to her. _But it _is_ natural now,_ she thought to herself, and grinned widely. _Oh, I love Kouga so much… I want him…_ she gaped at herself. _Did I actually think that…? _She hugged her pillow tight, thinking, testing her feelings. After a moment, she nodded decisively to herself.

_There's no denying it. I'm… horny._ She blushed harder as she thought that. Nowadays her thoughts had gotten really… _never mind, so what? _

oOo

Kouga was grinning to himself as Souta dragged him outside the house. He had felt electrified as she had oh-so-gently slid her hands inside… it just thrilled him. _She getting used to me now, is she? Maybe I'll test that later…_

He shielded his eyes in the midmorning sun as they stepped out. Souta had a ball under his arm, his face excited. Kouga sighed. Didn't the boy ever get tired? _I'll have to put up with my Kagome's family. It'll make her happy, _he reminded himself again and again as Souta forced him to kick the damn thing. He saw no point in trying to shoot it between the two poles stuck to the ground. He kept missing and made the ball fly above the house.

Souta, meanwhile, just acquired a new hero.

They had to give up when the ball finally landed on the roof and wouldn't roll down. Kouga sighed, relieved. All that kicking was playing havoc on his lungs, and he didn't know if he could've continued any further.

He cursed under his breath as he rubbed his chest and slowly proceeded to Kagome's room. _I won't be able to protect Kagome this way… how can I kick that dead thing's ass if I can't even kick that fucking ball?_

He slid aside the door to Kagome's room and dropped down on her bed. Her scent hung heavily in her room, and he took comfort in that. She was nowhere to be seen, but Kouga wasn't unduly worried. He knew she was downstairs talking to no one, holding something in her hand and twisting around a spirally kind of string. He had had a feeling that he better not interrupt her while she was screeching to no one in particular.

He rested his head on the fluffy thing, and shut his eyes. _Why the hell am I feeling so tired…?_ He drifted off to sleep before he could contemplate that any further.

oOo

Kouga's eyes slowly opened. The room was dark; and everything had a green tinge to it because of his night eyes. He slowly sat up, and took a look around.

Kouga was shocked. How had he managed to sleep till night when he had had a full night's sleep last night? He rubbed his eyes and he heard a faint noise originating from the living room. It sounded like two people were having a heated argument.

He slowly sat up, and the covers rustled. He was startled; someone had apparently tucked him in. He smiled slightly and went out the door, heading downstairs warily. He didn't want to interrupt the fight.

His stomach dropped when he smelt salty tears as he emerged from the stairs. He broke into a quick trot and reached the living room, where the TV was on. Kagome and Mrs Higurashi were sitting on the couch and watching it, both dabbing their eyes with tissues, crying silently.

Kouga quickly walked over to Kagome and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong, Kagome? Why are you crying?" he asked, worry and concern written all over his face. He had already figured out that the fighting people were from the TV.

Kagome shook her head, still dabbing her eyes with the tissue. "Nothing, K-Kouga… just watching TV… when did you wake up?" she asked, smiling. Kouga shook his head. Even the females in his pack sat around in the evenings, listening to tragic stories and bawling their eyes out. It seemed humans were no different. Kouga had concluded a long time ago that it was useless to question such things. They just… _were_.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Just now, actually. Did you tuck me in?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head again. "No. It was mom," she replied, her eyes back on the TV. "We're gonna have dinner soon. You must be pretty hungry, since you didn't have dinner… I mean lunch," she said distractedly.

Kouga was getting a bit uncomfortable. Mrs Higurashi kept shooting them knowing glances, and he was beginning to get nervous. At one time she caught Kouga's eyes, and smiled meaningfully. He smiled back nervously and quickly looked away. That woman was getting weird.

Suddenly, a song started on the TV, and Mrs Higurashi stood up. "Right. I'm off to make dinner." She strode out and went into the kitchen. Kouga let out the breath he was holding, and grinned. Kagome had switched channels, and fat guys were getting ready to fight, slapping their huge thighs.

She smiled at him as he watched the TV interestedly, and slowly put an arm around his waist. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked towards the door leading to the kitchen. It was closed. He then tilted Kagome's face up towards his with his left hand, and pressed his lips softly against hers. She closed her eyes.

After kissing for awhile, Kouga broke away and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Her hands were roaming on his back, and he was going crazy. He slowly slid one strap of her dress down and kissed her shoulder. She shivered, but stopped him. He refrained from crying out.

Kouga looked up at her questioningly. She smiled and shook her head slightly, motioning behind towards the kitchen. He growled inwardly. He could smell her arousal so strongly… how the hell could she control herself?

She leaned on his shoulders and turned up the volume. Despite himself, Kouga reluctantly turned his attention back to the screen. Sumo wrestling was well and good, but sex (because he _had _been thinking about that, obviously) was something else entirely.

Kouga flashbacked to the time his mother had lectured him about se… "making love", as she called it. He was fourteen then, and she had sat him down to talk about it.

Come to think of it, his _mother_ always talked to him about such things. His father didn't do anything much except give him the occasional fighting tips. He shook his head. He had always been forced to wash the armours of his parent's pack, skin the meat which the males had brought in, or clean his den with the other females, even though he was the wolf prince. His battle training had only taken up a little of his time.

Kouga frowned as he remembered the other boys snickering at him. He remembered how he had complained about it to his father too. He was told (rather gruffly) that it was for his own good, that he was too aggressive even for a wolf demon and needed to work it off somehow. Kouga also remembered thinking what utter bullshit that was. But it seemed to have worked, all that housework.

_So am I a "mummy's boy"…? NO! _he thought. _I'm a pack leader now, an alpha _male_! I always win my fights! _His face was scrunched up, thinking hard. Kagome glanced at him, and started. "What's the matter?" she asked him, kissing his hand which was wrapped around her.

Kouga looked at her, and his face cleared. "Do I look like a 'mummy's boy' to you?" he asked her. At least it was better than arguing with himself. Kagome started laughing, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. Kouga put on an annoyed face, and she looked apologetically at him, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Ha ha – of course – ha ha ha – not!" she choked out, and hugged him tightly. Her laughter died down. "In fact…" she murmured, "I have no doubts about it." Her hand slid under his top, tracing out his muscled chest. She drew it out slowly, teasing him. Kouga growled. She wasn't going to get to him this time!

He laid her down on the couch quickly, and straddled her. She grinned, and tried to wriggle out, but his legs held hers in place, and he held her wrists. Her struggling faltered when he kissed her neck, and slowly planted small kisses till her lips, capturing them in his own. Her arousal spiked, and she gave up trying to shake him off.

As she parted her lips and he slid his tongue inside, another scent invaded his nose. He cursed. It was that damn grandfather of Kagome's. He (very reluctantly) broke off their kiss, and sat up. A look of understanding crossed over Kagome's features, and she too got up, straightening her dress.

They were both sitting two feet apart as Grandpa entered, hands innocently folded on their laps. He glared poisonously at Kouga, and a bit at Kagome for good measure. He walked out the room as quickly as he came, and they both loosened up. Kouga couldn't wait until they went back to his time.

At least he could order the other wolves from interrupting him and his mate when they were busy.

oOo

Kagome sidled close to Kouga again, snuggling up to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and they sat like that for quite a while, watching the sumo wrestling match and waiting for dinner to get cooked.

All in all it was an uneventful day, nothing much getting accomplished unless Kouga's bedrest could be counted. Grandpa, as usual, glared at them through the whole meal while Souta chattered on about the new game he was playing, and Mrs Higurashi smiled at Kagome and Kouga, a motherly kind of happiness apparent on her face.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as soon as it was time for bed. True, it was only ten o'clock, but she just wanted to hurry up and get this day over. They were travelling back to the Feudal Era the next morning, and Kagome couldn't wait to go. Even though she had missed her family so much, one day was more than enough to make up for it, she reasoned. At least that was how she felt.

Kagome flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Souta had dragged off Kouga yet again to play with him, this time on his playstation. Surprisingly, the wolf demon hadn't complained at all. Kagome smiled to herself. He was so nice to her family, even though they were acting pretty strange around him.

She lay like that for about half an hour, just thinking about things, until she drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Kagome shifted a bit, and wrapped her left arm around… her eyes opened slowly, and she noticed that someone else was in the bed with her. It was cool in the morning, and the body felt nice and warm near her.

She closed her eyes again. Immediately they snapped open, as realisation hit her. _There was someone in bed with her_. She took off her left arm, intending to beat the hell up whoever had dared to share a bed with her without her permission, when she saw that it was Kouga.

She calmed down. It was only Kouga, and he had a right to sleep with her now. She grinned slightly. Just then, Kouga murmured something and slowly put his palm on her breast. Kagome's face went unbearably hot. It didn't occur to her that she could move his hand away, or wake him up. She was too shell shocked to move.

_That feels nice…_ she thought after a while, and gasped a bit. Heat pooled into her abdomen yet again as Kouga sidled closer to her. She thought about how much she wanted to be with Kouga, to touch him, kiss him…

"Oh my! I'm so sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

Kagome shrieked and sat upright. Kouga turned to his other side and covered his ears with his hands in his sleep.

Kagome's voice became incredibly high pitched. "No, ma! It's not what you think…!" _Or was it…?_ Kagome wanted to shout out more protests, but Mrs Higurashi had already slid the door shut and was humming down the corridor.

Kagome shuddered and got out of bed. Forget breakfast; she wanted out! It was alright when she and Kouga were alone, but these interruptions were getting out of hand. _Why me?_

She flitted in and out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth and throwing in her shampoo, hairbrush and whatnot into her yellow bag. In the midst of all this, Kouga groaned and sat up. Kagome flashed him a small smile and said a quick "good morning" before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower.

She scrubbed herself quickly, and was out as soon as the soap was washed off her body. She slipped on a pair of jeans and hurried out. She searched everywhere for her hairbrush as Kouga slowly put his feet on the soft carpet. She noticed that he was staring at her, and looked down at herself, wondering what he was staring at.

She blushed when she realised that she was still in her bra, and hurried inside the bathroom to put on her forgotten navy blue top. She was still red in the face as she stepped out. Kouga was on his feet now. Kagome's pink shirt was lying on the floor, and he only had his jeans on.

Kagome took a moment or two to appreciate his body, and then shoved a towel into his hands. "Here. I've started the shower for you." Kouga frowned. "But I had a bath just yesterday!" he complained. Kagome glared at him. "Well then. Do as you wish. But I'm not coming near you when you'll be stinking!"

Kouga quickly scrambled to the bathroom, and Kagome grinned. She really knew how to get to him.

Kagome headed downstairs while Kouga was busy cleaning himself. She went to the washing machine, and opened the lid of the dryer. She pulled out Kouga's pelt, and unfurled it. It was cleaner than any other time she had seen it. She folded it and headed upstairs again, and glanced at the clock before she started. It was nine thirty.

_Hm. Mom usually wakes me up earlier than that if my alarm doesn't wake me up…_ Kagome sighed. Her mother must've been thinking she was up to something with Kouga.

She laid the fur on the bed, and Kouga stepped out of the bathroom, water dripping down his body. He threw his hairtie on the bed. Kagome smiled at him. "Isn't that much better?"

Kouga grumbled, and started to take off his towel. Kagome quickly picked up her bag and headed downstairs. "We're going right after you've changed, okay?" she called out to him from the top of the stairs and climbed down.

Her mother was standing at the bottom. "Going so soon?" she said, wiping her hand on her apron. Kagome went red and nodded. Mrs Higurashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you have breakfast first?" she flashed Kagome a cheerful smile. About to protest, Kagome opened her mouth, but the look on her mother's face stopped her, and she nodded.

Kagome slowly dropped the bag on the couch. Kouga appeared, wearing only his pelt and footwear. "We're having food first." Kouga walked towards her, and gave her a quick kiss.

Before it could get intense, Kagome broke off and they went to have breakfast. They all sat down in their usual places. Only Souta was absent. "Hey mom, where's Souta?" Kagome asked, even though she knew the answer. She just wanted to avoid Grandpa's glares. What was up with that old guy anyway?

"He's still sleeping, but he'll be up," Mrs Higurashi replied cheerily, and Kagome smiled at her nervously. Her mom sure was a morning person…

Souta slid open the door, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes. As he sat down, Mrs Higurashi ruffled his hair and sat down herself, and they all started on their food.

Kagome just picked at her egg bullseye. She wanted to go to the Feudal Era as soon as possible, and by the looks of it, Kouga did too. Grandpa didn't let up on the glaring, Souta didn't let up on the chattering, and her mother didn't let up on the smiling. Frankly, it was tiring her out.

As soon as she managed to scarf down the egg, she bolted upright. "I'm finished. Can I be excused from the table?" without waiting for an answer, she put her bowl and dish in the sink and walked out. Mrs Higurashi, Grandpa and Souta stared at Kouga. "What?" he said, oblivious, and they all shook their heads. He shrugged and helped himself to seconds.

At last they had all finished their breakfast, and went off on their separate routines. Mrs Higurashi started on the dishes, Grandpa went to the shrine to do some work, and Souta went to visit a friend's house.

Kagome was waiting by the well-house, fiddling with the bag. When she saw Kouga, she sighed with relief. "About time. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his wrists and dragged him to the well.

She jumped in, and Kouga followed her. A blue glow filled their surroundings, then dissipated. Sunlight streamed into the well, and Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, starting to climb out of the well. Kouga followed her, and soon they were both on the dewy grass. Kouga's chest was heaving as he took in large amounts of breath.

Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and landed gracefully in front of them. "Well. You took your own sweet time in coming here, didn't you."

oOo

**A/N: **Okay. I'm dry. I've typed all I could for this chapter and for the first time, IT'S NOT A CLIFFIE! Agh. How I hate NOT ending with one.

Bishounen of the day: Kiba from Wolf's Rain, and that white-haired goal keeper (forgot his name) from Hungry Heart. And GRANDPA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You _do_ know I'm just joking, right? RIGHT! HE'S NEITHER YOUNG NOR BEAUTIFUL, YA KNOW!

I wanted to respond to these reviews:

TurboTwistedFire: Yeah, I like her, but I'm not a big fan of her or anything. Actually, it was because if you that I started appreciating her, actually.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Hey! Your story got deleted! Why!

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, AND I'M SORRY YET AGAIN FOR DELAYING SO LONG! AND ANOTHER THING: I _LOVE_ LONG REVIEWS! THE LONGER THE BETTER! YIIIIII! Over and out.


	13. A Bit of Trouble in Paradise

**A/N**: I'm SO SORRY! I had a major case of writer's block, and methinks it's still going on. I'm not very happy with this chapter… anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, (writer's block looming… looming… 76 percent looming… looming complete. You may now suffer in 0 reviews hell.) I don't know.

oOo

**A Bit of Trouble in ****Paradise **(Be thankful. I was _actually _considering "Encounter with the Kikyou kind."… Be _very_ thankful.)

oOo

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. She had hoped to deal with Inuyasha at a later time than this, but luck didn't seem to be on her side. She stepped in front of Kouga. "He had to rest for a while." She said firmly. Inuyasha turned to glare at her.

"Really." Was all he said, and strode huffily towards Kaede's hut. Kagome hoisted up her backpack and walked after him, motioning Kouga to follow. He shook his head, but tagged along nonetheless.

The village was full of people going about their daily morning routines, cleaning up after breakfast or still having it, or tending to the fields. They all waved cheerfully at Kagome as she passed by, and congratulated Kouga on his quick recovery. Apparently news travelled very fast in this village. Kagome thought it was a wonder they didn't try to drive Kouga out of the village. After all, he was known to attack villages and feed the humans to his wolves.

But Kagome had noticed that Kouga had changed a long time back, ever since he asked her to be his mate after he kidnapped her. Either Kouga had given up eating human flesh, or he didn't eat unnecessarily. Kagome decided the subject wasn't very comfortable to ponder, and threw it out of her thoughts.

They reached Kaede's hut in no time. Inuyasha was now sitting on the ground outside the hut, leaning against the wooden wall. Kagome stopped when she reached him. "Where are the others?" she asked him. The hut was dark and quiet, and she could make out that no one was inside.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippou have gone off to ask the whereabouts of Kikyou. Kaede must be around somewhere." Inuyasha replied in an irritated tone, as if he had bestowed a great favour upon her by answering. Kagome was surprised that he hadn't accompanied them to search for Kikyou, but let it slide. It wouldn't do to argue with Inuyasha.

Kouga caught up with them, and bent a bit, gasping. Kagome immediately dropped her bag and went over to him, putting one hand on his back and the other on his bare chest. "Are you okay?" she asked him, concern and worry written all over her face. "Let's get you into the hut," she added in a tone that told Kouga not to argue.

He shrugged, and she helped him inside. He didn't lean much on her, since he still had a bit of energy left, but Kagome left nothing to chance. She let him go and he sat in the far corner of the hut, leaning against the wall.

Kagome saw Kouga's armour lying near where he had settled. It had been expertly cleaned by someone, and was shining in the light permeating through the bamboo curtain guarding the entrance. She picked it up, and held it to the light. Not a speck of dirt. Someone really knew how to clean armours.

She set it down, and sat beside Kouga. Besides admiring clean armours, she didn't have any idea what to do. Inuyasha was still outside, chuckling and muttering vile comments about Kouga's condition. Kagome could hear it clearly through the walls, and she frowned. Why _was_ he here, anyway?

All thoughts flew out of her head as a hand snaked itself around her waist. She turned her head towards Kouga and smiled. As she opened her mouth to speak, Kouga claimed her lips with his own, taking advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue inside. _Well. Kouga has something for us to do,_ she thought wryly, kissing him back.

Inuyasha's mutterings stopped, and Kagome broke off the kiss immediately. She didn't want him to barge in and see her with Kouga like this. She knew it still angered him that she loved Kouga, and didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She was sure he'd crack again, and didn't want to repeat what had happened.

_It was my fault,_ Kagome thought suddenly. Kouga drew her closer to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. _If I hadn't given in and kissed Kouga, none of this would have happened. Kouga wouldn't be struggling to even breathe_. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall as she remembered the blood flowing from Kouga's head… there were no scars left on him owing to his demon blood, but she couldn't forget thinking he was going to die…

Kouga squeezed her harder, as if he knew what she was going through. Kagome calmed down enough to wipe her tears away. She lifted her head up to look into Kouga's eyes, and tried to force a smile on her face. It could've easily been done… if it was anyone other than Kouga. Instead, more tears formed and flowed down Kagome's cheeks. _I can't. I can't pretend in front of Kouga!_

Kouga patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed, not sure how to comfort people. Kagome calmed down after a while, and her crying stopped. Whenever she was left alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but flashback a few days ago. That was why she always occupied herself with some work or the other…

She picked up the armour again. "Hey, why don't I help you put this on?" she said, smiling.

"What…? Oh yeah, my armour… alright, I wouldn't mind." Kouga said, looking at her as if to see if she was okay or not. Kagome stood up and slipped his armour on slowly. She went on her knees and tightened one strap, her face inches from his. She then moved closer to Kouga, his legs between hers, and put an arm around his neck to tighten the other strap, even though she could have just moved to his right.

Kagome could smell Kouga's scent even through her dull human senses. It was so good, so arousing…

Kouga moved his head, and brought his face closer to hers, but she bent her head and concentrated on the strap, even though it was done. She loved teasing Kouga… he was so impatient sometimes.

oOo

A low growl emanated from Kouga's throat as she evaded his lips yet again. He put his arms around her, then laid himself down, dragging Kagome along with him. She let out a surprised "Oh!" and put out her hands, taking care not to lean on his torso.

Kouga grinned. He had her where he wanted her. He knew the scent he was giving out was arousing to say the least. It could only be done in the mating season. After that, Kagome wouldn't be able to smell it anymore… until the next season.

He brought her closer, but she had put her hands on the floor and resisted, looking at the entrance to the hut pointedly. Kouga frowned, and tried to bring her close to him anyway, but she grinned and held firm. After a bit, he gave up. _I would've been lucky if I was fully healed… oh well. Until next time, I guess._

He lay there like that, and Kagome got off of him. "I'm going to look for Kaede," she said, and stepped out of the hut. Kouga sighed and turned slowly to his side.

_I wonder if Kagome'll come to live with me with my pack… _he thought_. She seems like she's used to comfort. I can't give her much of that… maybe it's time for a serious talk with her; about our future,_ Kouga thought sombrely.

_Hmm.__ Our future… I wonder how our pups will look like. Maybe they'll have tails. I'll have to make sure they are trained properly… even if I have girls, I'd have loads of fun on our first human… no, - boar - hunt. I'd teach them personally how to skin them and which parts are the best… or maybe Kagome'll cook it for us when we get back to our den, and have food human style. _

Kouga smiled as he daydreamed about his mate and their happy future. _Ah, mating season. Now I know why the others like it. How could I have ever hated it so much…?_

He drifted off to sleep, still smiling beatifically. After a while, he awoke from his light sleep, and groaned. He had slept with his armour on, and was now uncomfortably hot.

As Kouga shifted around trying to go back to sleep, he noticed that Inuyasha's scent had disappeared, leaving only a faint trace of a fresh scent. He frowned and sat up. The bastard must want to meet Kagome alone. Kouga knew that Inuyasha still had feelings for Kagome; it was so painfully obvious. No… he wouldn't let them be alone together.

Kouga stood up and peered out of the hut. His keen eyes caught the red blob which was Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree against the evening sun… out of his sight and senses. Kouga slowly picked up his sword which was lying on the floor, sheathing it and headed after him.

He walked slowly for quite a while, reaching the small bridge above the stream, and stopped. His chest pain was flaring up again, and he knew he had to stop before it got worse. He sat on the edge of the bridge, and put his legs in the water. He'd get up after a moment and follow Inuyasha's trace scent. Kagome's extremely faint scent was all over the village, and it would take a lot of time to follow hers. So following Inuyasha would be a better idea and would lead him to Kagome.

He looked up at the sky as he rested, and saw a speck in the distance. It grew larger and larger until he could make out that it was a cat with three tails. _Oh good. They've returned. Hopefully without finding out where that priestess is._

Kouga waited patiently as the cat demon Kirara flew towards the village, Sango in the front and Miroku behind her, Shippou hanging onto his shoulder. Kirara turned her head directly towards Kouga as they neared the stream, and started circling it.

Finally Kirara touched down gently, and the travel-worn group got down from her. Sango strode happily over to Kouga. "Hey Kouga! Glad to see you're okay!" she chirped, and bent down, giving him a quick hug. They had grown a bit close since their encounter near this very stream, and were maybe on the way to a good friendship.

Kouga grinned cockily. "Yeah, well. It's hard to get rid of me." he said, getting up. Miroku walked towards them and handed Kirara to Sango. "Ah, Kouga. You look like you're in good health. Maybe we should celebrate later," he suggested, grinning along with Sango. "Yeah! That'll be great!" Shippou piped up enthusiastically.

Miroku went to Kouga's side and whispered in his ear. "I think once Sango has downed lots of sake, maybe she would look upon me favourably as a romantic partner," he said, hoping that even if Sango _did_ hear him, maybe she wouldn't understand his choice of words.

It turned out that Sango wasn't dumb and could understand every word he said, as she sent Miroku splashing into the water, fists clenched. Shippou immediately leapt off his shoulder and landed on the bridge.

Sango's demeanour suddenly changed. "So, Kouga. Let's go look for Kagome, why don't we? Maybe she's in the forest with Kaede." She said. Kouga nodded and they both left Miroku in the water, who had a big grin on his face and a faraway look on his face. Sango's features softened for a second as they made their way to the forest, Shippou climbing on Kouga's shoulder.

oOo

Kagome was starting to sweat as she picked at the herbs Kaede had instructed her to collect. She had been wandering around the village, trying to busy herself as much as possible. So far, she had helped carry the radishes, practised archery, listened to an uninteresting story narrated by a lone traveller, played around with the children and was now picking medicinal herbs for Kaede.

It was almost unbearably hot, and her energy had all but run out. But it would get cooler in the evening. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, and Kagome quickly turned around, arrow strung in her bow. Kaede had wisely advised her to carry them wherever she went, and she was glad she had listened to her.

"Show yourself!" she yelled. The rustling stopped, and two figures jumped out. Kagome almost dropped her bow in surprise.

"Ginta…? Hakkaku? What are you two doing here?" she said, her voice still loud. The two wolf demons simultaneously winced. "Please, sister! Not so loud!" they said in unison. Kagome laughed nervously and apologised.

"So, what _are _you two doing here? And why weren't you with Kouga in the first place?" she questioned. Ginta and Hakkaku shared meaningful looks. "We were not allowed to." Ginta answered, and Hakkaku kicked him noticeably in the shin. Kagome frowned. It did not suit these two to be so vague.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ginta glared at Hakkaku. "Um… you see…" unable to keep the secret in much longer, he rattled off the whole story, and acquiring many bruises along the way courtesy of Ginta.

Kagome had to sit down. As she sat on the herbs she had meticulously arranged according to their types, she began thinking. _Poor Kouga…_ was all she could conclude. He didn't even tell her the reason he was thrown out. _Hey…_ her eyes widened. _Kouga didn't just come to me because he was forced to, did he?_

She felt anger bubbling up inside her, and she stood up resolutely. Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled beside her. "He came to you, sister –" Hakkaku began, "– because you were his choice of mate since the beginning!" Ginta finished hurriedly. They seemed to have anticipated her anger.

Kagome cooled down somewhat. _That's true, but… _"So he had to wait until he was pushed out?" she snapped at them. They shrugged. "Beats me." Hakkaku said, and Ginta nodded earnestly.

Suddenly, the two jerked upright and started backing off. Kagome knitted her eyebrows, puzzled, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked behind, and saw Kouga, Sango and Shippou standing behind her. Kouga was looking at his two cohorts, an enraged look on his face.

"Er… looks like you're okay, Kouga! We'll be going now!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled and scrambled away into the bushes, out of their sight. Kouga made no move to stop them.

"I just remembered, I have some work to do… Shippou, I'll need your help." Sango motioned Shippou to follow and quickly made her escape. Kouga was left alone with Kagome.

oOo

Kouga avoided her eyes as Kagome slowly stood up and turned to face him fully. "Kagome, I can explain…" he began, but was stopped as he saw silvery tears glinting on her cheeks.

_Shit. _"Kagome… don't cry! I love you, I really do!" Kouga said, moving towards her. He tried to hug her, but Kagome slapped away his hands. "You… you… you were never really serious about me, were you? You had to come running to me only when you were threatened, huh? You selfish bastard! And I believed you!"

Kouga's heart squeezed up as she said those words. He lowered his hands and dropped to the ground to sit down. Kagome started to walk away, but Kouga held on to her wrist. "Kagome… don't leave me. Please," he pleaded. Kagome stopped, but didn't look at him.

"Kagome, I love you so much… you don't know how much your words are hurting me. I have always loved you, but I was afraid. Every time I asked you to be my mate, I never really waited for you answer because I knew you loved that mutt." Kagome slowly sat down, but she was still avoiding his gaze.

"I came to you after my parents told me to, Kagome, because then I got enough courage to finally come and tell you that I really love you… if I was refused by you, my parents told me my pack would be absorbed into theirs, and I would be the lowest ranking wolf if I returned. And that wouldn't be as bad as being rejected…"

Kagome loosed up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth Kagome, but I didn't want you to think that I was… well, a selfish bastard." Kouga smiled a bit, but Kagome didn't follow his lead.

"I… don't know, Kouga. I'll have to think for a while. Leave me alone for some time." Kagome said abruptly and stood up again. Kouga sighed and cursed at himself, but he knew it was inevitable; Kagome would've come to know sooner or later.

She strode off into the forest, and disappeared quickly. It was evening and was getting quite dark. Kouga decided that he would follow Kagome to make sure she was safe.

Kouga made sure he was well hidden behind the bushes. His tail began twitching back and forth and he moved slowly, taking care not to step on dry leaves or branches.

Kagome walked along a path densely packed with brambles and low hanging branches. She cut them apart with one of her arrows and struggled onward. Kouga wondered why she chose this disused path, but followed her nonetheless, quieter than a mouse.

At last Kagome stopped, and so did Kouga. A small brook could be seen past the crack in between the trees. Kouga swiftly climbed a tree and settled down on a branch, breathing deep. Kagome walked till the bank and sat down, putting her feet in the water after removing her shoes.

Kouga's insides squeezed up as the smell of salty tears reached up to his perch. _Dammit. This is happening too many times._

Suddenly, another scent invaded his nose, and Kouga almost jumped down from the tree. It was Inuyasha. It came as no surprise; Kouga knew that Inuyasha had been following Kagome in the first place. Inuyasha slowly walked till where Kagome sat. Kouga held back a growl and flexed his claws, his tail swishing as his anger rose.

He watched, enraged as Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha suddenly and bawled into his chest. Inuyasha patted her head as she shed tears on his haori, muttering comforting words.

After a while, Kagome stopped crying, but didn't let go of Inuyasha. Kouga was getting quite restless, but had to stay still otherwise the dog would come to know he was there.

oOo

Kagome took in a shuddering breath as her crying petered out, and she stared at the brook. _Why am I crying…?_

" – _enough courage to finally come and tell you that I really love you…" he said it himself… he repeated it so many times… and I love him too, that's for sure. So why aren't I trusting him? _Kagome thought as Inuyasha stroked her hair. "… didn't think he was really into you in the first place…" Inuyasha rambled on, thinking this was all pleasant for Kagome to hear.

Kagome tuned him out again. _He could have chosen another wolf demon for a mate,_ this thought occurred to her suddenly, and her face brightened up. _Why didn't I think of this before? He _did_ choose me, right? Ginta said it too! _Kagome felt a warm feeling pervade her as she thought about the time Kouga had brought her the flowers, apologising for giving her the book… when she first read the note inside it… their first kiss, ended abruptly because of Inuyasha…

Kagome winced and tried to forget it, but the image refused to budge from her mind's eye. Inuyasha's rambling stopped and he lifted her up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked her worriedly. Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing… just… I realised…"

Without finishing her sentence, Kagome put on her shoes and started running back through the same path she had come through. _I'm so stupid… so stupid… he really loves me… because he stuck with me even though I've caused him so much pain…_

She heard rustling above her as she ran, but ignored it. There were more important things to be done. As she reached the clearing where she had collected the herbs, she saw Kouga still sitting there, but he had crossed his arms and was groaning slightly. Kagome hurried over to him and dropped to her knees.

"What's wrong, Kouga? What's happened to you?" she said, but Kouga didn't answer. As she extended a hand to touch him, he spasmed and she flinched back. "Tell me, Kouga! What's wrong?" she was getting frantic now.

At last, Kouga calmed down enough to shake his head. "Nothing. Just…" Kagome's tears returned and her chest welled up with emotions. _Why does this keep happening…?_

As she put her hand on his torso, pink light shot out of her fingers and enveloped them, lifting them up in the air. _I wish I had to go through that pain… it's all my fault… it should be MY PAIN!_

As soon as Kagome thought that, the pink glow grew and formed a sphere around them. A brown light, somehow mixed with back, emerged out of Kouga's chest, and entered hers. Kagome closed her eyes and threw back her head, allowing… _willing_ the light to enter her.

As soon as the last of the pain was out of Kouga and into Kagome, the pink glow dissipated and they dropped back onto the ground. Kagome groaned as a jab of pain made itself felt in her chest. Her wish had been granted.

Kouga was holding her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Kagome… what did you do…" he muttered softly. Kagome smiled at him. "I should have done this before… I love you," she said, and brought up her face to kiss him.

oOo

Kikyou snickered to herself as she watched the whole scene from above. She was invisible, a new trick gifted to her by Naraku. She watched as the two lovesick fools were wrapped in Kagome's spiritual power, helped greatly by Kikyou's own.

She looked on delightedly as she saw Inuyasha flee from his perch on top of the tree. _Perfect. Another scene witnessed by the dear half-demon we all love. Hope this pushes him over the edge._

She made herself scarce as soon as the whole thing ended. _Now for part two._

Her soul gatherers carried her, following Inuyasha. He jumped from tree to tree, and finally returned to the brook. _My. How repetitious. This is getting boring. _She thought as she descended slowly down towards him.

"Hello Inuyasha. Have you changed your mind yet?" she said coldly as soon as she made sure she was visible. Inuyasha visibly started and turned around quickly. "Kikyou!" he croaked. "Kikyou! You're still alive! I was beginning to lose hope…"

He advanced towards her, and she fought the urge to shoot him with her arrows hard. It was getting harder and harder, and now she didn't know if she could stand to kiss him.

"Yes… I'm going to perish soon, Inuyasha… bring me her soul…" Kikyou said faintly as she remembered her role. Inuyasha stopped. "You know I can't do that Kikyou… please… try to understand…"

Kikyou was slightly irritated, to say the most. "Inuyasha… she loves the wolf, does she not? Why would it matter to you anymore?" she said, deciding to give it one more shot before starting to execute another plan of Naraku's.

Inuyasha looked around and then stepped closer to Kikyou. She couldn't help but take a small step back. "I can't, Kikyou. Even I wanted to, that wolf shit is always by her side. Please… she said she'd meet you…"

Kikyou widened her eyes. This was unexpected. _Hm… _"Alright, Inuyasha. I'll meet her also. Bring her to me now. I will promise not to hurt her." she ordered him, and he immediately sped off.

She settled down on a low branch on the tree, feeding off of all the souls collected by her demons to while away the time.

She considered leaving when Inuyasha didn't return, when she heard leaves crackling as three people emerged from the path. One, who could only be the wolf, was carrying Kagome, and Inuyasha was ahead of them.

Kouga glared at Kikyou, and she glared back. He put Kagome down slowly, but still held her waist. Kikyou allowed a cold smile to grace her lips. _Fools._

Kagome too was glaring at her. "Are you really going to… 'die'?" Kouga said sarcastically, breaking the silence. Kagome nudged him and he shut up. She looked back at Kikyou, waiting for her answer.

Kikyou nodded slowly, and Inuyasha lowered his head suddenly. "Yes." She said dramatically. _I can't believe these idiots actually believe me._ Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then settled her gaze back on Kikyou.

"But aren't those souls…" she nodded at the demons hovering above Kikyou. Kikyou smiled slightly again. "They sustain me for some time, but I need my real soul back if I am to survive." This was a load of bullcrap, as Inuyasha would put it. But people these days were naïve beyond words, and she knew this excuse would work.

"She's not giving her soul to anyone." Kouga snapped, and hugged Kagome closer. Kikyou closed her eyes in irritation. He was getting on her last nerves, even though it was because of him that Inuyasha was on the verge of giving Kagome to her.

"Very well. I will leave now." She said, and watched amusedly as looks of surprise crossed over all three faces. She knew they must be wondering why she was so understanding all of a sudden, and she smiled evilly to herself as she allowed her demons to lift her up in the air.

_The first plan was not enough – to the point that it was just a feeble poke. Maybe Naraku is slipping…? _Kikyou thought, but shook her head. _No, it is just preparation. Preparation for the next step._

Kikyou would have laughed evilly, but such things were beneath her. She merely contented herself with a small smile.

oOo

**A/N**: Ughy. I'm slipping. Anyways! Time to reply to reviews!

Kougafan4eva: Sesshoumaru keeps Rin around so that there would be many fights among fangirls… whether he is good or bad, and to make us wonder about his mysterious intentions… mwahaha. Think the commercial way, and you shall see.

TokiKoga: But doesn't allow lemon stories anymore… at least not _supposed _too… lemon stories are supposed to be rated NC-17… or whatever the hell the new rating system's equivalent is… Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Black Metalmark: Thanks for watching out for mistakes… I really appreciate it!

animealyssa22: I accept what you say… but what's all that got to do with _Kouga's _age?

tori007otaku: I'm sorry, but this doesn't look like an ingenious chappie to me… or maybe it is? .:hopeful:. And I _do _enjoy all the reviews all of you all give me… I mean, why would I _continue, _dammit? I'm a-getting outta control… because Escaflowne ended… waah, boo hoo, etc. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Hehehe…

And last but not the least:

LYN: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE! YAY!

Bishounen of the Day: Kai from Beyblade!

AND THANKS TO ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME! IF YOU WANT ME TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEW, JUST TELL ME, OKAY? HAHAHA! BEYBLADE IS STARTING… EP. 2, HERE I COME!


	14. Use the Jewel Shard

**A/N**: Yay! Another chapter up… I think my writers block is disappearing… but I'll not be sure until you review and tell me if you like it or not… anyway. This is where I start to tinker with the Inuyasha world… hey, has to happen _sometime_, right?

I wanted to say something, and I hope this is buried deep enough for anyone to notice… I like Kikyou. She has a delicious sense of humour. And she's not all that evil either… .:hint hint:. Anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, those stupid shadows wouldn't be there in those naked scenes… for example, the one with Muso in it… hehehe…

Another thing… I think this chapter title of mine resembles the title of ep. 165, or whatever the last episode is… I think it went: "The Couples Bond; Use the Shikon Shard!" Anyways… boring episode. Nothing much happening… only exciting parts were Sesshoumaru, and when I thought Inuyasha was gonna die… not possible… anyway it didn't even have KOUGA. And poor Kagura… you have to feel bad for her, forced to be half-naked in front of Sesshoumaru and his kid.

oOo

**Use the Jewel Shard**

oOo

Inuyasha sprinted off as soon as Kikyou disappeared. No one made a move to stop him. Kagome and Kouga just stood there, staring at the spot where Kikyou had sat.

_I don't like the looks of this. She has something up her sleeves, _Kouga thought. He then dismissed the thought and turned his attention on Kagome. She was practically hanging on to him.

"Let's go back." Said Kouga shortly and picked her up. Kagome winced as she was moved, and they headed off towards Kaede's hut. Kouga took care not to jostle her around too much while trying to skip over the stones and branches, and just when he thought he couldn't continue, the forest ended abruptly and Kaede's hut came into his view.

Kouga increased his speed; glad to be stretching his legs after a long while without his chest giving him problems… he looked down at Kagome. She had fallen asleep. His face got a look of sadness on them as he thought about what she had done.

_She's too kind sometimes, _Kouga thought, and skidded to a stop as he reached Kaede's hut. Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Shippou were inside. They stopped talking when they saw Kouga and looked at him, and he got a feeling that they had been discussing about him.

Without a word, he gently laid Kagome on a blanket which Sango had spread for her hurriedly, and sat down. "So, what's up?" he said cheerily. Sango, Kaede and Shippou looked at him weirdly. Miroku, who was in one of the villager's clothes, smirked.

"Had fun in the forest, eh?" he said. Sango's leg suddenly shot out and kicked him on the thigh, and immediately returned. Miroku decided this wasn't a good time. "Is she still mad at you…?" Sango asked him, nodding towards Kagome. Kouga scratched his head. "I don't think so…" he replied. "Actually, she did something, I think. I don't remember, because the last thing I remembered was that my chest was paining a whole lot," he added –"And suddenly Kagome was there and I blacked out only for a moment. The next thing I know –"

"Your chest had stopped paining." Kaede interrupted. The others looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?" Kouga asked her. Kaede slowly poked the fire on which tea was being made. "Kagome transferred your chest pain into her own. It used to be one of Kikyou's special tricks." She paused, and the others waited for her to continue impatiently. "She used to transfer any extreme cases of disease or pain into her own, allowing her spiritual energy to heal it for her. Kagome is now probably suffering from the same pain you were. I am surprised she could control her power. Otherwise it would not have worked."

Something started nagging Kouga on the back of his head. Then it occurred to him. "Hey…" he started. "Hey, we met Kikyou right after she did that." Sango, Miroku and Kaede looked up at him, and Kaede shook her head. "Kikyou only has a part of the power Kagome has. She could not have managed it." She said.

Kouga shrugged. It'd been worth a try. "So what to do about Kikyou?" he raised the question which had been on everyone's minds. Kaede looked up from her cup of tea. "What about Kikyou?" she asked tiredly, and Kouga shot a look at Sango. She shrugged. Kouga looked back at Kaede. "She said she'll die without Kagome's soul."

Kaede stood up slowly, and walked till the exit of the hut, looking out pensively. "Kikyou survives for the sole reason of killing Naraku and taking Inuyasha to hell… the part of the soul she received from Kagome was hate… particularly towards Inuyasha." She said after a moment.

Kouga, Sango and Miroku looked at each other meaningfully. So this was the central theme. Kikyou wanted to kill Inuyasha, no doubt, but Inuyasha was stubborn. The only options were either to kill Kikyou and end it all, leave her alone and let her live off her own hatred, or hand over Kagome's soul, which was out of the question.

The only option which was even remotely feasible was the second one. "I would advise you to wait until something new develops." Kaede said, and the three nodded. The same thought had occurred to them.

"So can Kagome reverse this process?" Kouga questioned Kaede. She walked back towards them and settled down. "No." she replied. "A priestess's power can only be used against evil if the priestess is good. She cannot give it back to you. I am under the impression that it can be used as a weapon, but I'm not certain how."

As if on cue, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Kouga brushed a few locks of hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked her softly. Kagome smiled slightly. "I'm feeling alright, Kouga," she replied faintly. Kouga smiled sadly at her. The pain was bad enough for him, but he could manage as he was a demon. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like for a human.

Shippou moved closer to where Kagome was lying. "I hope you get better soon, Kagome!" he cried, hugging her head. Kouga picked him up by the tail. "Don't bother her, squirt," he berated the little fox demon. Kagome put a hand on his arm. "It's alright Kouga," she muttered, and Kouga shrugged and put him down. Shippou immediately scampered over to Kagome.

She tried to sit up, but as soon as she tried to move to her side, she gasped and fell back on her back. "It's gotten worse… I can't move…" she said under her breath.

"You should rest until you heal, Kagome." Kaede said quietly. Kouga nodded firmly. "Yeah. She's right. And I know where the perfect place is. My den." He said. _She _could _go back to her era… but that dog can go there too… but he won't be allowed inside my den, so…_

Kagome widened her eyes. "But Kouga… I can't leave my friends!" she started to argue, but Kouga stopped her. "I think my den is the safest place for you."

"But Kouga… I just can't right now. Please understand…" she started to say, but stopped when she realised that everyone was looking at them both. Miroku was mouthing something that looked suspiciously like "lover's spat."

Kagome blushed, and so did Kouga. He quickly stood up. "I'm going out for a walk." He said abruptly and exited the hut, ignoring the gazes of its occupants boring into him.

He broke into a run, but paced himself as he wasn't in any particular hurry. He trotted along, enjoying the stretch his legs were getting. He sped up, and the beginnings of a whirlwind formed around him. _Feels good to run again…_ he thought.

He skidded to a stop as he reached the well. He had subconsciously headed in that direction even though he didn't realize it. Kouga slowly walked till the well and sat on its lip. He took a deep breath, smiling as he didn't feel any pain anymore, but let it out as he remembered _where_ the pain went.

_She shouldn't have done that, _he thought yet again. _It was not her pain to suffer in the first place… I was the fool, _letting_ her… _suddenly, he jumped up from his sitting position and squinted into the shadows. He had heard a rustling and there was no doubt as to who it was.

Kikyou stepped out from the shadows calmly, smiling. Kouga began to growl threateningly, but she didn't show any signs of being intimidated. "What the fuck are you still doing here, bitch?" he bit out.

"Watch your tongue, demon, otherwise I may just decide to leave." Kikyou glared at him. Kouga was surprised. "Why the hell would I want you around anyway?" he asked, curious. Kikyou's smile returned. "I understand that your mate is in a lot of pain." She said, drawling out the words on purpose.

Despite himself, Kouga got interested. What was she up to now? He put his hands on his waist. "So?" he snapped. Kikyou closed her eyes and scowled slightly, but cleared her face immediately. "So… I have advice for you." She enunciated each syllable slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you? And aren't you supposed to be… uh, I don't know… _dieing?_" he growled. Kikyou ignored his second comment and shook her head slightly. "It's your choice whether to act upon my advice or not. All I have to say is that…" she smirked when she saw that Kouga was listening to her intently, "…is that jewel shards can suppress pain." She said, and stepped forward as she said it. She then held out her hand. Her palm was covered with her sleeve, and on the sleeve rested a jewel shard.

"Why don't you give this to her as an… engagement present?" Kikyou suggested, moving closer to Kouga. He backed up until he felt the well wall against the back of his knees. "Why aren't you touching it, _priestess_?" Kouga said, eyeing the shard warily. Kikyou ignored his remark and took his hand into hers, pressing the shard on it.

She immediately turned and started to walk away, but stopped as the jewel shard flew through the air and landed on the ground where she was about to keep her foot. "No thanks, you clay shit. I don't need any _advice_ from the likes of _you_." Kouga roared, and charged toward the priestess.

Kikyou immediately about turned and held out her bow. Kouga smirked when he noticed that she was out of arrows. _This is gonna be easy,_ he thought, and was immediately enveloped in a tornado. _I'll just take her out from the right._

He bent down slightly and stretched out his left arm. A second later, he planted it on the ground and vaulted over, his feet now rushing at Kikyou's face with amazing speed. _Never fails to work,_ Kouga smirked.

But Kikyou wasn't about to just stand and get beaten up by him. She held out her bow and closed her eyes. The string of her bow began to glow pink, and then came off. With lightning speed, they wound themselves around Kouga's legs and arms.

Kikyou moved her head slightly to the right as he sailed past her, thudding into the Sacred Tree. She turned around slowly. "Foolish wolf. You cannot hope to defeat me in battle. You should have accepted my help." She said, and shimmered out of view.

Kouga slowly slid down the length of the trunk, and sat there. He wasn't hurt at all; that's what surprised him. _Why didn't she kill me…? _He wondered as the bow string loosened and fell onto the ground. _And the shard is still there,_ he thought again as he saw the jewel glinting against the sunlight.

He stood up and brushed himself off before picking up the jewel shard. He held it up against the sunlight. _I wonder if what she said was true…_ _does it really suppress pain?_

As he examined it, a red dot appeared on the shard. Kouga brought it closer to his eyes and saw that the dot was expanding and starting to cover the whole shard. "AHA!" he cried out loud. "I knew it! I knew it was tainted! That bitch is not very convincing… she forgot that Kagome can purify the jewel shards!"

He tucked away the shard in his pelt and made his way towards Kaede's hut. As he neared it, he saw Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree towards the hut too. Kouga sped up and within moments, he was standing in front of the bamboo curtain.

He shoved it aside and stepped in, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness inside. They were sitting almost exactly as he had left them, and now Sango was sitting with Kagome. When he entered, they both glanced at him and giggled. Kouga flashed them a grin in return, but that just made them giggle harder.

Kagome stopped abruptly and put a hand on her chest. Kouga was at her side in a second. He gently removed her hand from her chest and put his hand on it, pressing it lightly. Kagome gave him a small smile as the pain subsided.

"Kaede." He called out to the old priestess. She looked up from her tea at him. "Is it true that jewel shards can suppress pain?" he asked her. Kaede put her tea down. "It depends upon who uses it. It did not suppress your pain, but I think it may be a possibility," she said.

"Kouga… am I right in thinking what I know you're thinking?" Kagome interjected. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "And what are you thinking, love?" he asked, and Kagome blushed happily at the word "love".

"You want me to use the shard, right?" she said. Kouga nodded, and removed the blood red shard. Kagome stared at it. Even as they were looking at it, the red slowly faded and began to glow a bright light pink. "Where'd you get that?" Miroku said suddenly.

"Kikyou gave it to me." Kouga replied without looking up. The other occupants of the hut gasped. Kouga looked up. "I wanted Kagome to purify it, and then use it, but I've changed my mind." He added. Kagome nodded fervently. "Good. Because I'm not using a jewel shard." She said resolutely. "I've seen what it does to people."

"Wait, Kagome. I think Kouga's on to something here," Miroku said. "Besides, you've only seen what it does to bad people. You can purify the shards, Kagome, so I think they'll be alright in you," he added. Kaede and Sango nodded. "He's right." Kaede said.

Kagome looked back and forth at them. "No." she said, a look of pain crossing over her features. Kouga put his hands around her shoulder. "Please Kagome," he said, "Do it for me."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. "…alright." She bit out in the end. Kouga smiled at her. "Thanks," he murmured into her ears.

"I don't trust Kikyou, so I want you to use one of my shards," Kouga said, and stretched his left leg. Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay, Kouga. I have jewel shards with me," she said, and brought out the small glass bottle. Several shards shone from within.

Kouga nodded and took the bottle, opening it. He took out the biggest shard. "This may hurt a bit," he said. Kagome nodded. "I'm ready," she mumbled. Kouga looked at the others. "Would you mind?" he said irritatedly. Sango, Kaede and Shippou turned in the opposite direction, but Miroku stayed put. "I don't mind."

Someone's hand mysteriously slapped his cheek, and Miroku turned hastily. "Alright, already. You don't have to get violent," he said in the general direction of Sango.

"But I didn't do anything," Sango said truthfully.

Kouga shook his head, and turned his attention back on Kagome. She blushed deeply as she realised what he was about to do. Kouga smiled reassuringly at her, and raised her top. Kagome's blush deepened as he ran his finger slowly over the elastic of her bra.

Kouga chose a spot directly below the bra, and in a swift motion, buried the shard into the soft skin. Kagome let out a gasp, and blood trickled down where Kouga had inserted the shard. He pressed his thumb on it. The blood disappeared as quickly as it came however, and healed over perfectly.

They both looked up when Inuyasha walked inside the hut slowly. His golden eyes settled on Kouga's thumb resting on Kagome, and he scowled. Kouga smirked and Kagome immediately pulled down her blue top, blushing a bright red.

"It's over now," said Kagome unnecessarily, as they had already turned. "How are you feeling?" Sango asked her best friend. Kagome hunched her shoulders slowly, and then smiled. "Great, actually," she said, her smile turning into a grin. "My chest doesn't hurt anymore!"

Inuyasha stepped forward. He held out his hand. "Here." He said gruffly. Kagome looked curiously, and widened her eyes when she saw a purple jewel shard clutched between his fingers.

"It'll lessen your pain," he added. Kouga stood up and come between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Too late, mutt. Didn't you hear what she said? I've already given her a shard," he smirked. Inuyasha didn't react. His eyes were hidden by his hair, so no emotion could be made out.

"Kikyou said she wanted to help you." He added. Kagome stood up. "She wants my soul, Inuyasha! Why would she want to help me?" she snapped at him. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just dropped the tainted shard. As soon as it left his hands it got purified, glowing like the other shards by the time it hit the floor.

"Why do you trust her, Inuyasha?" Kagome prodded him, intent on getting an answer. Inuyasha looked up suddenly. "Huh?" he mumbled. "What just happened?"

Kouga brought his hand up and rapped his knuckle on Inuyasha's head. "Anybody home? I think I hear an echo," he said, his smirk still in place. Kagome gave him a sharp look, and he quietened down.

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Why you asshole…" he began, but Kagome stepped in between. "No one's fighting," she said firmly, and Inuyasha reluctantly lowered his claws.

No one brought up the topic of Inuyasha's encounter with Kikyou again as they all sat around. "I hear someone's getting married," Shippou piped up, just to break the silence. Miroku nodded. "Yeah. Actually, they've already gotten married. We're invited to the reception in the evening," he added.

Kagome's face fell. "But I don't have anything to wear!" she said. "Me neither!" Sango said, and they both looked at each other. Kaede shook her head. "You can borrow a kimono from one of the village girls," she said, and the two young girls' faces lit up.

"Oh good. I was starting to worry about nothing at all… well Kaede, do you have any suggestions?" Sango said, relieved. "Yes," Kaede said, "one of my assistants can help you."

"You're the best, Kaede!" Kagome said, already set for the celebration. Kouga shook his head, already beginning to dread all the stares he'd get from the villagers.

oOo

"It's too bad Kouga and Inuyasha didn't come," Kagome said for the third time to Sango. It was evening, and the reception was in full swing. They were both dressed in badly fitting kimono, a blue and red patterned one for Sango and a green and yellow one for Kagome. They had had no other choice but to wear the horribly clashing clothes.

Sango agreed. "I don't think they like parties all that much," Sango added, proud to be giving Kagome a different reason every time she brought up the subject.

Kagome looked at the far end from where they were sitting. The bride had arrived with her third and last change of clothes for the reception, and was making her way to the bridegroom. "Nice kimono. The red really matches her complexion," Kagome remarked.

There were several low tables, and merry chatter and laughter filled the atmosphere. They were outdoors, since it was more of a political kind of marriage and there were simply too many guests. Many had from the nearby villages too, as the bride and bridegrooms' fathers were lords.

"Sake?" someone asked politely. They both looked up. It was Aiko, the one who had dug up the old kimonos for them. She was a miko in training. Sango took two cups of sake from Aiko, and handed one to Kagome.

Kagome hesitated. "I don't think I should…" she said. Sango put Kagome's cup on the table. "Don't tell me you've never had sake before," Sango said. Kagome shook her head, and Sango smiled. "You don't know what you've been missing!" she said, and downed hers in one go.

Kagome slowly put out her hand hesitatingly, and gripped the cup. The sake sloshed over the sides as she brought it shakily up to her lips. Sango grinned as Kagome tasted her first sake, and then downed it in one go and started choking. "More sake, please!" she called out as she thumped Kagome's back.

As her coughing subsided, Kagome grinned. "That was good!" she said, and cheerfully clashed her second cup against Sango's. They both downed their sake together, and wiped their mouths simultaneously.

Soon their side of the table was covered with the tiny cups, and some were even resting down as there was no more room. Sango and Kagome were now leaning against each other, waving about their half filled cups and singing raucously. There were few people left, among them Miroku, Kaede and Shippou.

Miroku grinned at his chance, and started to move towards Sango. She didn't appear to notice. Suddenly, she leant in and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Look at that guy… have you seen him before?"

Kagome looked in the direction Sango was pointing. A man was sitting there, talking to someone else with a cup of sake in hand. He was extremely handsome, his raven coloured hair cut short. Even though he was wearing a haori, hints of a muscled chest could be seen from in between the opening. He seemed to have sensed they were staring at them, as he turned and flashed Sango a grin.

Sango hiccupped and waved at him. Kagome shook her head. "Why don't you go and meet him?" Kagome suggested. Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Come with me!" Sango said and stood up, swaying slightly.

They both stumbled over to the man. He looked up at the two stone drunk girls. "I think you're damn handsome!" Sango yelled, and plopped herself beside him. Kagome just sat where she was.

The man looked back at his friend, and grinned amusedly. "And you are…?" he trailed off. "Sango!" Sango shouted. The man smiled. "I'm Asahara Kanou… nice to meet you."

"Really?" Sango said, and hugged him. "So you wanna go back to my hut or something, eh…?" she said, and Kanou blushed. "I… don't think so… and your man there is making extremely rude signs at me, so…"

Kagome turned to see Miroku, who had raised his staff. He lowered it immediately and started whistling. Sango stood up immediately and raised her hands, fisting them. "Come here, you lout! I'll butcher you, you pervert!" she cried, and broke into a run as Miroku tried to escape her.

"But my dear Sango, I didn't do anything perverted!"

Kagome looked back at Kanou. "I apologise for my friend," she said, and he nodded. "It's alright." he murmured. Kagome drank the last of her sake and stood up.

People were leaving now, and servants were cleaning up the place. "C'mon Sango!" Kagome hollered at the demon slayer. "Let's go!"

Sango stopped running after Miroku, and walked shakily towards Kagome. "Okay, but let's take one last sake!" she said, and immediately two extra large cups were presented before them. They both lifted it and put their hands on each other's shoulder for support as they stumbled away.

After about half an hour, they finally made it till Kaede's hut. Miroku was sporting two bumps on his head, and Shippou had decided to ride on Kaede's stable shoulder for the ride home.

Sango pushed aside the curtain, and immediately fell silent. Kouga and Inuyasha were seated facing each other, a map resting between them. "Oh look!" she cried out. "They're not tearing each other to shreds!"

Kagome tumbled into the hut, and straightened. "Hello!" she yelled at the two. Kouga smiled at her. "How was it?" he asked as she made her way to sit beside him. "Great!" she said, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Inuyasha averted his eyes, looking back at the map. It was a physical map of Japan which Kagome had brought from home. It wasn't very accurate for the Feudal Era though, since the forests had been reduced, but it was good for the main physical features of Japan.

Kouga broke off the kiss, and turned back to the map too. "Good." He said. Kagome moved to Inuyasha's side. "And how are you today, you cute doggy?" she said, and stroked Inuyasha's ears. Kouga growled.

Sango sat beside Kouga, and whispered into his ear. He calmed down somewhat.

Inuyasha blushed lightly, and Kagome settled down comfortably beside him. "So what were you two doing, anyway?" she slurred. "We were just looking at the map." Kouga said, keeping a wary eye on Inuyasha's hands.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his behind. He turned quickly to the left. Sango smiled at him. "What are you doing, Sango?" he almost yelled. Sango shrugged. "I'm groping you, stupid!" she said bluntly. Kouga blushed deep and started to inch away from Sango. Kagome's loud laughter didn't help him much.

"Do something, Kagome!" he wailed, but she was laughing too hard.

Kaede shook her head. Young people these days. But it was somewhat amusing to watch the monk, who was staring at Sango incredulously. Drinking really took away the demon slayer's inhibitions. She had been looking at Miroku while she had had her hand on Kouga.

After a while, they all quietened down and looked at the map solemnly. "We're somewhere here," Kagome said abruptly, pointing her index finger on Tokyo. Inuyasha let out a triumphant sound. "HAH! I told you!" he shouted at Kouga, who shrugged.

"You mean you two didn't even know where _we_ are all this time?" Miroku asked them. Inuyasha and Kouga shook their heads. "That's what we were discussing… good. Now we can go ahead." Inuyasha answered. Kouga bent over the map, and traced his finger over it.

"You know," Kagome started seriously. They all looked at her. "You know, I can see Kouga's nipples from here." She said, and Kouga's face reddened. He immediately straightened up. Kagome snorted. "What are you getting all shy about all of a sudden, huh?" she said.

"I…can't say it here, love. Maybe we should talk in the morning," Kouga suggested, knowing that there was an off chance she would never remember what happened.

Kagome crawled to Kouga's side, crumpling up the map in the process. "Why don't we leave these nice people here and 'talk' in the forest, hm?" she said huskily. The beginnings of a smirk started to show itself on Kouga's face. Just when he was about to agree, Kagome spoilt the mood by giving a loud hiccup and passing out. A ripping sound filled the air as Kagome collapsed on Kouga's lap.

Inuyasha cackled loudly. "Well, I can imagine how your _talking_ would go normally then… _love_… HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Miroku and Kaede exchanged looks. Inuyasha was acting mighty coolly all of a sudden. It was unexpected… what exactly had happened to make him change?

Sango joined in Inuyasha's laughing even though it wasn't all that funny. She thumped Inuyasha's back and they both started laughing again, hands on each others' shoulders. "G-good one, Yasha! L-look at Kouga's f-face!" she choked out, pointing at Kouga's enraged face.

As their laughter died down, (Sango wiping her tears away with a lock of Inuyasha's hair) Kouga muttered 'traitor' under his breath and lifted Kagome and set her down in a corner of the hut. He returned to his original place, pretending to observe the now torn map.

He looked up when he heard Sango give a loud snore. He smirked when he saw Inuyasha blushing hard as she had put her head on his lap, and his grin widened when he saw Miroku's even more red face. Funny how tables could be turned so quickly.

Sango turned so that she was sleeping on her back, and mumbled, "Miroku… stop it, you naughty monk… hehe… ah…"

Inuyasha choked back a laugh as he pushed her away gently. "Looks like someone's having a good time," he said. He turned to Kaede. "How come you let them get drunk, you old hag?" he asked her.

"I was not with them… they seem to have taken to sake quite strongly," she said, and chuckled. Inuyasha shook his head and returned to the map. Again they all stared at it.

"Dare I wonder… this is north," Miroku said, pointing at a cross with an arrow on top of it. This time Kouga let out a yell. "Take that, mutt! I told ya!" he said, waving his finger in Inuyasha's face.

Miroku and Shippou rolled their eyes. "They're dumber than the village kids I play with," Shippou remarked, and Miroku nodded in agreement. He looked at the map again. "This is the direction we should be heading," he added, pointing in the north-east direction. Inuyasha and Kouga nodded simultaneously, and Inuyasha rolled up the map.

"Okay, then. We're done." He said. Kouga grabbed it from his hands and unfurled it again. "I wasn't done with it, you dog! Stop assuming, willya?" he snarled, and stared at the map angrily.

Miroku, Kaede and Shippou shook their heads as they prepared for bed. Nothing much had improved. After a moment, Kouga folded the map and threw it at Inuyasha. "There. I'm finished. Now shove it up your ass or whatever you planned to do with it."

Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands, but didn't do anything else. There was a time and a place for things, and this wasn't it. He had to try hard not to reduce Kouga to dust with his Tessaiga however, as the wolf lied down beside Kagome.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango moaned out. "Miroku… stop it, you naughty monk… Kanou doesn't like what you're doing… ay…"

oOo

**A/N**: I just _had_ to have some drunk people in there… I mean, they're so _fun_! And I'll bet you're wondering if this'll be Sango/Miroku… IT WILL. EVENTUALLY.

TurboTwistedFire: I really want to thank you for your advice, it helped me a lot. I went swimming actually… but I just _couldn't_ give up on the music, NO! Hehehe… I have no willpower… anyway. Well, I _did_ try you know, but I just ended up looping that .hack/Sign opening theme… Obsession… over and over and over and… I'm rambling. Thanks for reviewing!

inuhater101: Whaddaya know. I thought Kirara had three tails… I think she does, actually, but I'm too lazy to check up.

Nunofyorbiz: I agree with you completely. Beyblade is damn corny, but I don't care about the story line… just Kai and Ray.

TokiKoga: No shit! What the hell, maybe I _should_ write a lemon… lessee now… anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Meli-Chan39: Hahaha… I ended with a cliffie without meaning to… hahaha! Sorry for that, anyway, and I hope Kouga's body shields you on your way down…

DreamBeamz: Well, I'm really starting to like Kikyou, and I think she's evil only when it concerns Naraku or Inuyasha, I think.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: I'm glad you like my story… I love yours too… what the hell happened to it? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! May Kouga be hiding under your bed with only his headband on.

Bishounen of the Day: I think his name is Genji or Ginji or something… anyway, that blondie from Get Backers; the Thunder God. And from Inuyasha, that offshoot of Naraku… name's Muso or something… I have real bad memory… that guy with the mole under his left eye… Onigumo? Yeah. He's pleasant to look at.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

Note: I had finished this chapter two days ago. I swear. It just wouldn't let me submit.


	15. A Test of Love

**A/N: **Hajimemashite, Aoms desu. Dozo yoroshiku.

Is that right?

Anata no ketsu wa kusa da oyobi ore wa shibakariki da.

Is _that_ right?

Sorry for not updating. I have my _mysterious_ reasons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha would be HENTAI.

oOo

**A Test of Love** (Please. I'm really drawing blanks right now.)

oOo

Something rustled, and Kouga was awake in an instant. He pushed on his elbows and sat up, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. After a while, he cursed Inuyasha as was his ritual every night and lay back down again on his stomach, head on his folded arms.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he felt a hand on his waist. Kouga smiled and was about to draw Kagome closer with his left hand, but the pressure from the hand on his waist increased and he was turned over.

Surprised, Kouga yielded. As he squinted into the darkness, he shook his head. His night vision had gone, and the face was in shadows. "Kouga…" a whisper came from the face, and long hair fell on Kouga's face. Kouga smiled.

The face drew closer, and kissed Kouga. Kouga put out his tongue and gained entrance immediately. As he was about to taste the mouth, his night vision returned full force, and everything lit up in a greenish tinge.

Light green tinted hair… greenish golden glinting eyes… alarmingly close… fangs against fangs… _Hasta__ la vista, baby…_

oOo

"NYAAARGH! NOOO!"

Kouga was sweating all over, and jerked upright. He clawed at his face, until two hands drew them away. He looked up to see a green tinged Miroku. He was smiling.

"Aw, did the poor wolfy boy have a bad dream…?" Inuyasha said in a babyish kind of voice, putting his fists on his eyes as if crying. Kouga was going to bare his fangs at him, but thought better of it.

Miroku let go of his hands and returned to sitting against the wall. Kouga glanced around the room. Kaede and Shippou had already gone back to sleep, but Sango and Kagome were sleeping like logs. He breathed a sigh of relief and he lied down again.

He shut his eyes, but sleep seemed to evade him. He turned to his side and curled up, but that didn't help.

It went on all night into early morning. Kouga hadn't had any sleep, but that didn't matter, since he was a demon and didn't need much anyway. But a little would have been nice, and Kouga was highly irritated by the time sunrays entered the hut through the exit.

He looked to his right, and saw Kagome still sleeping. He looked up again. He had almost memorized whatever Sango had said all through the night. While some comments were highly entertaining, ("Now Miroku, take off your robe before I whiplash you into Kagome's Era… you too Inuyasha") and sometimes she sang hauntingly familiar songs tunelessly, ("Segasou yume no…") some were just lectures about demon skinning.

He sighed and looked at Kagome again. She was still asleep. At last he got tired of just looking back and forth and sat up. He shook Kagome gently. She didn't react.

"Kagome… wake up. Come on, I want to talk to you," he said. She didn't even move. Kouga smiled for the first time since he got up, an idea entering his head. She was facing the other way, towards the wall. He slipped his hand on her waist and slowly turned her so that she faced him.

Kouga brought her face closer to his, and brushed his lips against hers. She… reacted. More than Kouga had thought she would. As soon as Kouga kissed her, Kagome's hand travelled the length of his body and stopped under his tail. Kouga widened his eyes at the (now familiar) feeling.

Kagome's eyes opened almost immediately afterwards, and she seemed surprised by the fact that she was kissing Kouga and squeezing his butt at the same time. She blushed prettily and took back her hand. Kouga smirked at her.

She started to turn back the other way and go back to sleep, but Kouga stopped her. "Don't you want to continue?" he muttered suggestively, his hand sliding lower. Kagome shook her head, then winced.

"I've gotten a headache, Kouga… anyway, don't you have any shame, you wolf? There are other people in this room!" Kagome exclaimed softly and closed her eyes, preparing for a snooze. Kouga sighed and shook her.

"I couldn't sleep all night. I'm getting bored!" he mumbled. Kagome opened her eyes and scowled. "So what should I do? Go and entertain yourself." She then started to giggle. "I mean… I didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

Kouga glared at her for a moment, then spoke again. "Whatever you do, don't go back to sleep. I'll just feel so frustrated… want to take a bath?" he asked her hopefully. Kagome blushed a bright red. "Kouga…!" she raised her voice a bit and someone stirred. Kouga put a finger on her lips, and whoever had woken up went back to sleep.

"But Kouga…!" Kagome started in a whisper again, put Kouga shook his head. "Kagome, aren't you my mate? Mates have baths together!" he whispered in her ear, even though they hadn't mated yet. Kagome shivered as his hot breath played over her neck. "I… don't know, Kouga. I'm still not…"

"Come on… what's the big deal? It's only me!" Kouga whispered, and kissed her jaw. Kagome shivered again. "Hey… this is not fair… I'm really sleepy…" she muttered, already nodding off.

"Oh no you don't," Kouga muttered, and slipped his hand up her skirt, fingering her panties. Kagome yelped and drew away his hand, blushing furiously. Kouga shushed her, but it was too late. "Get a room, why don't you?" Miroku's sleepy voice could be heard. Kagome's blush deepened and she turned away from Kouga quickly. "Just let me sleep, Kouga." she said shortly.

He sighed and gave up. _I knew I almost had her… damn; maybe I shouldn't have done that… oh well._

He got up slowly and put his armour on, staring at Kagome's skirt which had ridden up and revealed her white panties while he was tightening his straps. After he was finished, he straightened it and walked out the hut.

No one was about, since the sun had just risen; everyone must be still sleeping or starting their morning rituals. Kouga decided he'd go for a run, and broke into a steady jog. Soon he was sprinting faster than the wind, a tornado forming at his heels.

He ran around for quite a while, but he was still not tiring. At last Kouga gave up and returned to the hut. The sun was a little higher up the sky now, and people could be seen walking about the village.

As Kouga pushed aside the bamboo curtain and stepped in, he saw Kaede making tea and talking seriously with Miroku. Kagome, Sango and Shippou were still asleep and Inuyasha was leaning against the wall and scowling.

Kouga ambled over to where Kagome was sleeping and sat down, leaning himself against the wall like Inuyasha. He cast a look at the demon, who at the same time had been staring at Kagome.

Kouga growled low and slowly put a protective hand on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha's golden eyes glinted as they fell upon Kouga's piercing blue ones. They glared at each other, their eyes saying what they would not say out loud.

Inuyasha broke the eye contact however, as Sango stirred. Kouga smirked and looked at Sango too. She slowly turned to her side, and then opened her eyes. "T- Tea!" she croaked out. Kaede placed a cup beside her, which Sango almost immediately picked up and gulped down. Kouga was impressed. The empty cup was still steaming as she set it down.

Sango smiled groggily at everyone. "Tea's what I need to get over a hangover!" she said, smiling sheepishly. Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever. Just make sure you're all ready by noon. We're leaving then." He muttered. "And wake up Kagome." He added.

Sango nodded and moved towards Kagome. She shook her shoulders, but Kagome didn't budge. Kouga smiled when he thought of the way she could be woken up.

Sango gave Kagome one last poke and gave up. She took a cup of tea from Kaede and set it down beside the sleeping girl, yawning all the while. "Tea, Kouga?" she asked, but Kouga shook his head.

The whole morning passed by uneventfully, Kagome having woken up on her own. They were all packed and ready by the time the sun was directly above their heads.

"I wish we didn't have to leave today! I feel horrible!" Kagome wailed, rubbing her head. She looked at Sango, who was tying her Hiraikotsu to Kirara and laughing. "How could she be so cheery?" she added.

"I'll ride that thing again for you if you want," Kouga offered. Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Really, Kouga? That'd be great!" she said, hugging him. Kouga smirked and squeezed her back. He hopped on the bike and lifted her up by the waist, setting her down in front of him.

"I could barf," Kouga heard Inuyasha's low whisper as Kagome giggled. His smirk grew wider. Irritating that dogshit was his favourite pastime, and he used every opportunity to sting Inuyasha to the fullest.

He looked at Sango, and she nodded, indicating that they were ready for the journey ahead. He nodded back at her and they set off, Inuyasha stuck carrying the bag again. There could have never been a stranger group.

**oOo**

_Three days. _This thought entered Kouga's mind suddenly. _Three days we've been travelling, and still no serious talk with Kagome._

He shook his head. It was not that he hadn't triedbut somehow, something or the other kept coming in the way. That something or the other always seemed to be manufactured by none other than Inuyasha all the time.

_He must know that I want to take her back to my den,_ he thought. _Well, it's _obvious_ that I do._

It was night, and they had camped out in a forest clearing. Kouga had been trying to get Kagome away in private for a long while now, but that dog kept finding new jobs for her to do. Even in the last two nights, they weren't able to be alone for more than a moment.

Kouga fisted his hands. _Not today. No; today, she'll have a bath with me, where Inuyasha won't dare interrupt,_ he thought angrily. Of course, he hadn't asked Kagome yet, but he was sure she'd agree. He had already scouted out the surrounding area, and found a small pond some distance away from their camping place, surrounded closely by trees. It was no hot spring; but then again, it was summer and was quite hot, so a cool pond would actually be better.

Kouga picked up another match. A few broken ones were littered around him already; but he didn't care. He had been so distracted daydreaming about their "bath"…

He was jolted back into reality when the match he had struck caught fire. He quickly lit the wood piled in front of him, and in no time a fire was crackling merrily. "About time," Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga gave him a venomous look, stopping only when Kagome returned. She was completely soaked, still dripping water as she walked towards them.

She had her hands folded in front of her. Kouga immediately stood up and took the bottle of water from her, at the same time covering her pointedly from Inuyasha. "What happened, Kagome?" he asked her concernedly.

Kagome shook her head. "I… slipped," she said, and laughed nervously. Kouga smiled at her, about to say something, but Sango was beside them in a second, "Here," she said, handing Kagome a green towel. Kagome smiled at Sango gratefully and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

Kouga put his arm around her shoulder. She was cold; in fact, she was shivering. _Damn,_ he cursed mentally. _Now we can't go to that pond, fuck it!_

He led her near the fire and they both sat down. Kagome sighed contentedly as she felt the warmth of the fire, and instinctively snuggled close to Kouga. _Well, at least we can do this right now,_ Kouga thought, squeezing her tightly as she smiled up at him.

"Don't make me sick," Inuyasha commented under his breath. Kouga bared his fangs at Inuyasha, who in turn flexed his claws at him, then turned away. It was kind of routine now, and every time Inuyasha had to turn away.

"I'm okay now," Kagome muttered after a while, and shrugged Kouga's hands away. She reached into her bag and took out a couple of packets of ramen. As she cooked it, Kouga stood up. "I'm going for a short walk," he announced, and sped away.

_Got to look for a _hot_ spring,_ he thought desperately. _A hot spring would be damn fucking nice… _his thoughts stopped abruptly as a vile scent assaulted his nose. He skidded to a halt and sniffed the air; there was definitely something unpleasant lurking nearby.

Kouga's tail began to twitch as he slipped into the shadows. It was stalking time. He followed the trail of the scent cautiously, pausing sometimes to look at the ground, where footprints could be made out.

_Hm. Large size, human-looking… powerful, _thought Kouga as he looked at the prints. They were spaced widely apart, as though someone had been running. _And it's nearby…_

Suddenly, a tree cracked and Kouga flitted quickly to the safety of another tree. He looked around the trunk. A large woman, or more likely a large demon, was standing there, cracking her knuckles and looking around. She was huge, with long fangs dripping with venomous saliva, hungering for blood.

"Come out, wolf!" she roared, and sniffed the air. Kouga stepped out. "You wanted me, tubby?" he cackled, pointing his finger at her. She was taller than him by a head, with a grimy blood red torn kimono on.

She brushed her green hair away from her dirt-caked face. "How dare you?" she screeched. Kouga smirked as her humongous stomach wobbled as she talked. "How dare you insult me, you little shit?"

"I dare," he snapped, "because I am Kouga, the Wolf Prince, and I can slice that fat of yours away with a swipe!" _Ooh. Very witty, _he added sarcastically to himself. _But then again, I doubt this thing has a brain._

"Is that so? … Well I am Buatsui, and I… ah! I notice you have two Jewel Shards with you. I can add it to my own collection," Buatsui snarled. Kouga crouched low to the ground as she spread her arms wide. _What the fuck is she trying to do?_ He thought as she bent her knees.

He got his answer soon as Buatsui jumped high into the air, and hurtled towards him. From his vantage point, she looked like a huge boulder falling from the sky. He quickly dodged the attack, and she slammed into the ground. The leaves on the trees shook as a crater formed around her body.

Kouga walked up to the still form. _Heh.__ That was too easy,_ he thought. His instincts turned out to be correct as she twitched. Kouga immediately leapt up and landed on a tree branch. He could sense it coming. This demon was going to transform.

Buatsui wailed loudly as a purplish-black light surrounded her, and Kouga shrunk back a bit. He watched as she slowly began to… get smaller? He jumped down curiously as she got smaller and smaller, and finally the purplish glow dissipated. Kouga stood above the small figure, which barely reached up till his knees.

"Hey! I don't fight kids! What the fuck are you doing, you fat ass? Are you mocking me?" he bit out angrily and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She flailed about her little arms and legs, trying to land a hit on Kouga, and he laughed out loudly.

"You can't even reach me…! Alright, just give me your shard and I won't kill you. Come on now," he said, bringing her up to face level when she went limp, then dropped the girl immediately as a white sphere emerged from her chest. Her eyes were blank. She was dead.

_Oh shit. She was possessed by Buatsui._

_And she was just a human girl._

oOo

Kagome looked around her suddenly. "What happened, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked at him. "I think I sense a shard…" she said, and Inuyasha was up in a second, hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga.

"Where?" he barked at her. She pointed at the direction where she sensed it, and Inuyasha bounded off. Kagome too picked up her bow and arrows. _Something doesn't feel right,_ she thought.

"I'll be right back!" she called put to Miroku, Sango and Shippou as she ran after Inuyasha. "Are you sure you don't need us?" Sango shouted back. Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay!" she yelled back, and sped up after Inuyasha.

She drew out an arrow from her quiver and hacked at the brambles and low hanging branches as the path got denser. There was something going on, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Soon, she reached a clearing, and saw Inuyasha standing with his sword sheathed. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Good. He must've already gotten rid of whatever it was,_ she thought, smiling as she made her way to the middle of the clearing.

But what else she saw wiped the smile right off her face. Inuyasha was glaring at Kouga, who was standing near a sleeping girl. She frowned. Why couldn't Inuyasha be nice for once?

"Hey, Inuyasha, Kouga, what's wrong? Why –" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kouga killed that girl."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. That girl wasn't sleeping, she was dead. She slowly looked up at Kouga. He put his hands up defensively. "No, Kagome! I didn't kill her, I swear! I just –"

"Shove it, you bastard. She's not blind. You can't lie away this time. I saw you strangling her!" Inuyasha yelled, and brought up his hands. "I should kill you for this, you asshole!"

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears. _This can't be happening. Kouga couldn't have killed her. He doesn't do that any more… he doesn't! _she thought. She was jerked back into reality as Inuyasha jumped at Kouga. _Inuyasha said he saw her strangling the girl…_

"Wait."

Inuyasha stopped mid-jump and turned to face her when he landed. He seemed to have expected her to interrupt. "What?" he asked her. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think fighting is the answer," she said.

Inuyasha exhaled loudly. "Well then, what do you want to do, Kagome? Hand out flowers, maybe? Or break out some sake? It's obvious what just happened here!" he yelled at her.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. Did you ask Kouga what happened?" she said quietly. Inuyasha shut up immediately. She gathered that he hadn't.

She sighed and finally allowed herself to look at Kouga. His ocean blue eyes were filled with gratitude toward her. "Thanks, Kagome." He said just as quietly as her. He started to walk towards Kagome, but Inuyasha stepped in the way.

"I still don't trust you, wolf." He said icily.

Kouga stopped and looked pleadingly at Kagome; but Inuyasha moved so that he couldn't even look at her, and she moved her gaze to the corpse. _There's no blood,_ she realised. _She's dead, but no blood._ _Is Kouga getting more effective at killing…?_

She shook her head. _Should I trust him? Should I trust… my own mate? _Suddenly, in her mind's eye, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou standing together, arms interlinked. They were smiling; laughing, in fact. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm not the one thinking this,_ she realised. _These are not my memories._

The picture suddenly changed. Kagome was suddenly transported to the Forest, near the Sacred Tree. She was running, running… the Jewel of Four Souls was clutched in her hand, and she was running from the villagers…

"Die, Inuyasha!"

Kagome felt hurt and betrayal coursing through her as an arrow pinned her to the tree, and she watched her own claws unfurling as the Jewel slipped out of her grasp…

_Kikyou betrayed me! _

That was all that had been running through Inuyasha's mind when he fought against Kikyou's spiritual energy pinning him to the tree. Kagome opened her eyes again, and her decision was made.

_How could Inuyasha lose trust in Kikyou so quickly, in a moment?_

_How could _Kikyou,_ for one second, think that her lover…?_

"Let him, Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "I said let him come near me. I trust him." She added. Inuyasha was gawking at her now. "But Kagome! Don't you _see_ that body…?"

"You will never know the reason, Inuyasha. I don't think you will ever know why I trust Kouga so much. Because it was proven years ago that you would never be capable of it. So let him near me, Inuyasha, before I am forced to ridicule you." She said, her eyes glinting.

Kouga looked deep into her eyes, and Kagome felt warmth spreading through her body as her feeling was proven completely right. He sidestepped Inuyasha and tenderly took her into his arms, and she embraced him back. _I was right in trusting him. I don't think I even need an explanation from him…_

As she thought that, a pink glow filled her, and then dissipated. She widened her eyes. _What's happening?_ She thought, and stepped back. As she looked at Kouga, she gasped when she saw a pale red glow surrounding him. A thick strand was connected to her, and as she looked toward herself, she saw a pink glow surrounding her.

_What does this mean…? _She thought, and looked towards Inuyasha, who was also glowing pale red. "What's happening?" she stumbled, and Kouga took her into his arms again. "What do you mean, Kagome? What happened?" he said.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. Kouga and Inuyasha stopped glowing. "I think we were all glowing for a moment," she said tentatively. To her surprise, Kouga nodded understandingly.

"I think I know what you saw. You see, I battle, sometimes I can sense the opponents' power, and that's how I can dodge them. Do you remember how I anticipated the Wind Scar?" he said, and Kagome nodded. "Well, I saw that Inuyasha was glowing bright red, and it was flowing through him to the sword. And I think you saw the same thing." He added.

Kagome sighed. _I didn't ask for this. Why did it happen to me, anyway?_ she thought. She didn't want to be more special than she already was. It was getting to be a big burden.

"You still avoid that subject of the dead girl, you shit! What about her, huh?" Inuyasha cut in. Kouga turned to face him. "She was possessed by a demon." He said. "And the girl couldn't take it."

"I understand. Take me back Kouga, we'll have to get Miroku and Sango and bury her." Kagome whispered to him. Kouga nodded and lifted her up. Inuyasha stayed put while they disappeared into the trees.

oOo

"Kouga, did you see anything else while she was dying?" Sango asked him. They had buried the girl in the clearing itself, and had now returned to their camping site. The fire had gone out, but no one cared as it was a bit warm.

Kouga was about to answer negatively, but stopped. "Yeah, a white glowing sphere came out of her…" he said, and the rest exchanged startled looks. "What?" he asked them.

It was Sango who decided to reply. "Well, you forgot that Kikyou needs souls to survive…" she replied, and then stopped as Kouga nodded in understanding. "So the bitch _collects_ the souls…? How come she took this one's…?"

"But that must mean that the girl was already dying. Kikyou steals souls which have already escaped their bodies." Miroku interjected, and they all fell silent.

"What was the demon's name?" Sango asked Kouga. "Buatsui," He replied absent mindedly. Sango shook her head. "I don't recognize it," she muttered, and poked a stick at the black twigs in the centre.

"Well, she… it had a shard of the Jewel," Kagome added. She was sitting between Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha seemed to have decided to keep a closer watch on them than before, and had hounded them the whole time since he had found Kouga with the dead girl.

"That means we have to go after it." Inuyasha said. No one said anything. It was almost taken for granted that they'd follow anyone who had a shard now.

"No. I want to go after her alone." Kouga said suddenly. Inuyasha glared at him. "And why, pray tell?" he snapped at the wolf demon. Kouga didn't reply, and Kagome put an arm around his shoulder. "It's alright, Kouga. We can fight it too," she said soothingly, but Kouga remained adamant.

"I want to kill that demon alone. You can have the shard, if you think I'm going after it for that," Kouga directed the last statement towards Inuyasha, who had opened his mouth to argue.

But Kagome shook her head. "We don't think that, Kouga. You can have the shard, and we understand why you want to fight alone this time… right guys?" she said. Shippou, Sango and Miroku nodded, while Inuyasha looked away. Kagome sighed. At least he didn't refuse.

"Right Inuyasha?" Sango prodded Inuyasha. Inuyasha "feh"d. "Whatever. We don't need the bloody shard anyway." He snarled. Kouga stood up. "Right. Just tell me where I should go, Kagome," he said firmly.

Kagome stared at the ground for a moment, but couldn't sense the shard. "I don't know. I think it's gone further away… I can't sense it from so far away," she added after a moment's thought. "I'll come with you." She said again, and stood up.

Kouga shook his head. "No way, Kagome. I can't put you in danger. I'll search for it alone." He said. Kagome took one of his hands into her palms. "Please Kouga… it could take days to find that demon. Let me help you," she pleaded with him.

At last Kouga nodded hesitantly. "I guess I need you then." He mumbled. Inuyasha got up too. "I'm also coming." He said shortly. Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. If Kouga wants to fight it alone, I think you should let him." She said, her voice taking on a stern tone.

Inuyasha wouldn't let up. "I won't fight." He added reluctantly after a pause. Tension hung in the air as everyone waited for Kouga's reaction.

"I would prefer it if you don't come, Inuyasha." Kouga said quietly. Inuyasha's eyes flashed. Kouga wasn't insulting him, so that meant that if he tried to retaliate, they would end up fighting till death.

He nodded, and ignored the surprised looks on everyone's faces. Kagome climbed onto Kouga's back and they disappeared into the trees yet again. Inuyasha shook his head.

_I still don't trust him._

oOo

**A/N**: Alright, no humour there, but I didn't think it would fit in with the new plot development. Ooh, look at the authoress who uses big wordies…!

AND NO, KAGOME IS NOT TELEPATHIC, IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT. THERE'S A REASON! A REASON, I SAY! AND NO, SHE'S NOT TURNING INTO A DEMON! THERE'S A REASON! A DAMN FUCKING _REASON,_ DAMN FUCK IT!

Time for my responses:

Krisness: I haven't seen the show, but I saw his picture… AND YOU'RE RIGHT! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Kougafan4eva: I only look at Rei… and maybe Kai if I have eyespace sometimes… the storyline is downright shit. I find it hard to believe that people like the WHOLE THINGY, anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

DreamBeamz: KouKag fluff is the greatest, and I plan to have LOTS of it… and about the lemon, I'll write one if I think it's needed for this story or not… but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And may Sesshoumaru be searching for his _only_ kimono in your closet…

inuhater101: I like your nick. I really do. It reflects all the KouKag writers' feelings, I think. Anyway, thanks for your review! (PS.: Don't jump off a building, okay? I'll lose a review! AHAHAHAHAH! Just joking!)

Toki-san: I _did_ read the ratings chart! How could you doubt me? .:shifty eyes:. The highest rating (M) _still_ can't have _explicit_ descriptions… that means no lemon, but hard citrus, methinks. Thanks for reviewing!

PointyO: Okay, I'm bad at names, and I had to put in a lot of hard work into remembering SIX names… .:sigh:. Oh, the work I'm forced to put through… Anyway, thanks for your review!

Bishounen of the Day: (I realised that if I put in the proper names, you can all Google and goggle at them, so… here I go)

I've not seen the shows, but I've seen the pictures! And that's all you need.

Kira Sakuya from Angel Sanctuary/Tenshi Kinryoku… can you say sexy and hot at the same time…? And to _some_ extent, Setsuna Mudou.

And Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai from Saiyuki… pretend they're "psychiatrists" and you have "group therapy"… .:MAJORLY WINKING:.

And from Inuyasha… and I don't believe there's not ONE PICTURE of him ANYWHERE on the net… TSUKIYOMARU! That sexy demon! Don't you remember? The father of the half-demon girl, Saiyuki or something, her name… Inuyasha gets that barrier-breaking thingy for his Tessaiga from her! REMEMBER? HE'S SO DAMN FUCKING UNDERAPPRECIATED!

Ahem. Time for goodbyes.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! AND REMEMBER, RESPECT IS EVERYTHING! Er no… that's not what I meant to say… I meant if you want me to respond to your review or something, just ASK.


	16. The Plan is Out There

**A/N: **Ehehehe… sorry for the late update, but I'm _extremely_ busy, and I managed to squeeze this and now I'm writing this instead of reading The Ships of Earth before going to sleep. .:sigh:. Ah, the hard work that I do…

**Warning: Sappy moments abound in this chapter. And remember, respect is everything! **(Aw, don't worry, I won't call you geckos)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Lawyers, please step forwards and slap your face against my palm... I'm too lazy to do it myself.

oOo

**The Plan is Out There **

oOo

"It didn't work. In fact, I daresay it backfired completely."

If it had been anyone other than Kikyou, they would have been dead in seconds for this remark. Then again, this wasn't anyone other than Kikyou, so Naraku let it slide. It was the truth, after all. But there was still some good that had come of this.

"Now, now, my dear priestess –" he paused as Kikyou fisted her hands in anger, "You underestimate me. Don't you see?" he left the sentence hanging. "All I see, Naraku," Kikyou snarled, "Is that the _wolf_ had to come across our trap. You slipped, and now you have to pay. I had to waste my energy to undo the damage."

Naraku let out a low chuckle, knowing that what angered the dear priestess most of all was the bait they had used. "No, priestess. You're mistaken. You do not know what happened after the… _incident_."

Kikyou looked away. "I do not care. We are back to where we were in the beginning. It was because of your foolishness." She muttered. Naraku jumped down from the tree branch where he was perched. Kikyou stepped back slowly as he walked towards her, wondering if maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to call him a fool.

"What happened was, priestess, was that your duplicate didn't believe what she clearly saw," he said after a moment. So he had decided to ignore her jibe.

Kikyou hit the tree trunk behind her, and she stopped. "So? Of what consequence is that to our plan?" she snapped. Naraku was silent. Then Kikyou's face cleared. "I… see. I assume Inuyasha was the one holding them back?" she asked, a slight smile on her lips.

Naraku chuckled in answer. "She can sense auras more clearly than before now." He added abruptly. "We will have to be careful."

Kikyou's smile dropped. "It seems that my reincarnation's spiritual power keeps on increasing." She muttered. Naraku stepped closer to her, and she pressed back against the tree. "Yes, Kikyou. I have found out that love can do that to a person. Increase their power. She trusted that wolf today, she became stronger. What do you think?"

"I think," Kikyou said, summoning her soul collectors to carry her away, "I think I'm strong enough already."

oOo

Kagome tried to concentrate as much as she could while ignoring the constantly changing surroundings around her. _This is distracting,_ she thought as she looked around. Kouga was sprinting towards the last place where he had seen the demon, which was back to the burial site of the girl.

She could sense nothing, however, and they soon reached the clearing. Kouga slid to a stop, but didn't let Kagome down. "Well?" he asked her impatiently. "Anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's faint. I almost can't sense it. Maybe if we go further…" as soon as she said the words, Kouga took off again, this time straight _up_. It was all Kagome could do to hang on tight to him as he leapt from branch to branch to the top of the tallest tree.

At last they reached the topmost branch. Kouga squinted into the sea of green surrounding them, searching for something. Kagome was about to ask him what he was trying to accomplish when she felt it.

"There!" Kagome almost yelled, pointing down. There was nothing there to indicate that a large demon might be swaggering around. _Amazing,_ Kagome thought as Kouga began his descent. _My range has increased so much._

She muttered directions into his pointed ear as he made his way around the shrubs and brambles and whatnot towards the demon. It was going very slowly, as if hurt, or as if it didn't know that it was being followed. And it was heading _towards_ them.

Kagome almost yelled out as a branch cut Kouga's cheek, but calmed down as it healed instantly. She touched it with a finger, then kissed it softly. She could swear that Kouga grunted approvingly then.

Suddenly, Kouga slid to a stop. Kagome frowned. "What's the matter?" she asked him. Kouga shushed her. "We're here," he whispered. Kagome nodded and Kouga let her down slowly.

"Stay out of sight," he ordered her, and she nodded again. She had brought her bow and arrows with her as a precaution though.

"Kouga." she called out to him. He paused and looked at her. Kagome went up close to him and pressed her lips against his. "Good luck," she whispered. "Thanks," he muttered and smiled at her before heading for the demon.

Kagome waited until he was out of sight, and then walked in that same direction. She could see a clearing now, a small pond nestled between numerous rocks, for all in the world looking like a hot spring. But the absence of steam rising from the surface belied it and she knew it was just a simple pond.

She hid behind a tree trunk and gasped as she saw a huge demon walking on the other side of the pond. It was almost as tall as one of the smaller trees, and was dark purple in colour. Green hair flowed behind it, trailing on the ground. Two large fangs protruded from beneath its upper lips, long ropes of saliva hanging from their edge.

Kouga was stalking it, quiet as a mouse, tail twitching in anticipation. Kagome smiled slightly, but it disappeared as the demon called Buatsui climbed one of the rocks. She couldn't see it clearly now; but she was sure it was Buatsui who had possessed that little girl. It _felt_ like the same demon. She had probably sensed it before, and now that she thought about it, she must have sensed its aura heading away from the clearing. But why was it returning? … Kagome shook her head and threw these thoughts out of her head. She had decided to provide cover to Kouga somehow, and she'd better concentrate.

Kouga too scaled the rock easily, and now Kagome could only guess what was happening. She looked around, searching for a better vantage point, but could find none. Suddenly, she remembered how Kouga had climbed the tree to scout out the area. _I can do that,_ she thought resolutely.

A huge tree had a number of its branches growing very conveniently indeed, and it was right next to her. She grunted as she began pulled herself up. As soon as she was on the lowermost branch, she looked immediately toward the rock, where she could hear thudding noises now.

_The fight has started already, and I'm still stuck here like a fool. I need to climb higher,_ she thought. She sighed as she looked up. Finally, she managed to climb another several branches up and sat down on the last one, panting heavily. It had taken a better part of an hour to reach up this high. She could see them clearly now.

Kouga was landing more punches than Buatsui could deflect, and the huge demon looked like it was in a lot of pain. But it soon got the upper hand as it lifted Kouga in the air, and threw him against a tree.

"NO! KOUGA!" Kagome yelled. But there was no need to panic, as Kouga somersaulted in midair and pushed against the trunk of the tree, giving himself an extra boost as he hurtled towards Buatsui, fists ready.

A heartbeat.

Kouga's eyes went red. Kagome shivered as she looked at him, could make out the pure hatred in his eyes even though he was a bit far away.

At the same moment Kagome had yelled, Buatsui got distracted, taking its eyes from Kouga and looking at her. This turned out to be a mistake, as Kouga's fist connected with its face, cracking it. There was no chance that it could be alive now.

A dark purple blood gushed from Buatsui's face as it thudded heavily to the ground. Kouga landed beside it. He looked towards where Kagome was, and waved, his eyes returning to normal. She grinned, relieved, and waved back.

But something was wrong. Buatsui was still moving. In fact, it was getting up, hands grappling the air. Kouga reacted immediately, landing a few kicks in its face, but the demon refused to die.

Kagome frowned. Why wasn't it dying? Then from the deep depths of her memory, she remembered a bear demon. _Don't tell me,_ she thought desperately. If her thoughts turned out to be correct, she'd have to shoot that thing with her arrow.

_Only my spiritual powers can kill that demon. Just like Miroku killed that bear demon with his spiritual power. Oh, why does it have to get more complicated?_ She complained to herself as she adjusted herself on the branch.

She thanked the stars that Kouga had weakened it so much as she drew out an arrow, stringing it on her bow. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to kill that demon.

She took careful aim, and let the arrow loose. As it travelled towards Buatsui, a pink light surrounded it, making it deadly for anyone who was evil. As soon as the arrow hit its target, the demon imploded, disappearing into tiny wisps of dust. A shard fell on the ground. Kouga picked it up.

Kagome grinned again, and slipped her bow onto her shoulders, ready for her journey down. But as she raised her arms, her foot, which was against the tree trunk for balance, slipped and she wobbled. She screeched as she turned sideways and started falling head-first towards the ground. A split second later, the front of her dress caught on a jutting branch and she jerked to a sudden halt.

"Oh no…" Kagome muttered. She could see hairline cracks forming on the branch as it sagged down due to her weight. But that was not the reason she fell; no, it was because her blue sundress tore with a loud ripping sound that she was once again hurtling towards the ground.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh no… Kouga!_

Kouga had leapt down from the rock, and was sprinting towards the tree. He reached there even before she was halfway down, and waited, arms outstretched.

He caught her deftly. She had her eyes closed, and was muttering his name. Kouga smiled and kissed her. She calmed down immediately. "Oh Kouga," she muttered as he broke off the kiss, "I was so scared…"

"Don't worry, Kagome… I'm always there for you," he whispered into her ear as he set her down. Kagome's knees buckled as she set her feet on the ground. Kouga held her waist.

"Sorry, but falling about twenty feet from the air can do that to a person…" Kagome said sheepishly. Kouga raised an eyebrow as he looked her over. "What are you – oh!" Kagome blushed a deep red when she realised that her dress was hanging in tatters from her body, a tear starting from the bow on the neckline till the hem. She immediately closed the tear with her hand, averting her eyes.

Kouga's face fell when she did that. "You are my mate, Kagome. Why are you ashamed?" he asked her bluntly. Kagome almost jumped. "I'm not ashamed! It's just common decency! We're out in a _forest_!" she exclaimed. Kouga smirked. "Prove it. There's no one around here, anyway."

Kagome blushed some more, but she hated losing an argument. But what was the harm in it? As Kouga pointed out, there _was_ no one here. "Alright," she said, and suddenly grinned, opening the tear one inch at a time, slowly.

Kouga couldn't resist. He was on top of her before she could open it fully. He crushed his lips on hers, and she responded passionately, entwining her fingers in his hair, undoing the knot. His hands slid inside her dress and tugged at her panties urgently. They were on the forest floor now, the dry leaves crackling. Kouga moved to straddle Kagome's hips, his mouth still on hers. Slowly, he moved his hand behind one of her knees and lifted up her leg, and she groaned into his mouth.

"Stop."

Kouga widened his eyes as Kagome broke off the kiss. "What?" he said, for the first time in his life not sure of what he had heard. He knew that Kagome was aroused, and her eyes were filled with desire. Yet…

"I said stop. I don't think I'm ready yet," she answered shakily, standing up, leaving Kouga to sit on the ground. She could sense that it was now time for that talk. It had been hanging over their head for days, and she had tried to avoid it.

But she _had_ to fall from a tree and trigger all this…

"What do you mean "not ready yet"? Are you unsure? About _us_?" Kouga asked a hint of desperation in his voice as he too stood up. Kagome winced slightly and forced herself to look back into Kouga's eyes. "No. I'm not unsure about us, Kouga. I know I love you, but… this is going too fast, don't you think?" she replied hastily.

Kouga looked up at the night sky. "You've agreed to be my mate, and I've always wanted to be yours; and now we are. It doesn't matter if we go fast, right?" he said after a while. Kagome sighed. "Look, Kouga. I know I want you –" she almost jumped on him when his face lit up "– but I think this is not the best time to… you know…" she faltered, unsure of how to put her feelings into words.

"Have babies?"

This blunt sentence made Kagome jump slightly. She had not been thinking about _babies,_ but it fit the envelope perfectly. She nodded. Thoughts she had almost forgotten about entered her mind again.

"It's just that I'm not even out of school yet, and in my time, it's not good… no, that's not the word… it's not _respectable_ to have children at fifteen. And besides, I'm not ready yet," she added. She felt her chest squeeze as a look of unmasked sadness crossed Kouga's features.

"But we're not in your time, Kagome…"

"I don't want our child to be born when Naraku still lives." Kagome said quietly. "I don't want to put them in constant danger." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Kouga shifted his gaze back at her, and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Kagome. I can't bear to see you like this," he said softly. Kagome slipped her arms around his waist. "But Kouga… there's still another thing…" she muttered. Kouga stroked her hair, waiting for her to continue.

"What if you die battling Naraku? I – I don't know what I'll do then… Kouga… I have nightmares almost every night… and I just can't help but believe that maybe they tell the truth…"

Kouga squeezed her tighter. "Nothing will happen to me." he said, a steely tone in his voice. Kagome almost believed that he was invincible then. After a while, her crying stopped. "Maybe it's too soon to be thinking about children…" she mumbled. Kouga nodded reluctantly.

"But that doesn't mean…" he slid his hands inside the tear and fingered her bra strap. Kagome blushed even more, but didn't stop him. Instead, she melted at his touch, and leaned in to kiss him. Kouga pushed his tongue against her lips urgently, and she parted them, allowing him to taste her.

After a moment of heated kissing, Kagome broke it off. "They'll be worried. We should go back now," she muttered, her arms still around his neck. Kouga nuzzled her neck and took in her scent, revelling in their embrace while it lasted. "They can worry a bit more…" he muttered, but he knew there was no arguing. Kagome was right, and it wasn't fair to have fun while their friends and Inuyasha were probably waiting for them back at the camp.

He finally sighed, and bent his knees, turning his back on her. Kagome climbed onto him, and they were ready to travel again.

Kouga set off at a steady pace. "You know, I was wondering where that thing got a Jewel shard," Kagome thought aloud, after they had covered a fair bit of distance.

"Maybe that priestess witch gave it to the demon," Kouga suggested. Kagome shook her head. "No, Kouga. Every single thing can't always be Kikyou's traps; or Naraku's traps, for that matter. No, there are demons who are not connected in any way to them at all,"

"Whatever it is, it all looks very fishy to me." Kouga said adamantly. Kagome sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Aren't you tired, Kouga?" she asked him after a while. Kouga shook his head. "But I know _how_ I can get tired," he said, smirking. Kagome sighed loudly. "Well, I am," she muttered, ignoring his remark.

"You can go to sleep if you like," Kouga said, and tilted his head when she didn't reply. Kagome was already asleep.

oOo

"Where is that bastard? I knew I should have followed them."

Sango, Miroku and Shippou just nodded their heads, already tired of Inuyasha's yelling. "I mean, I saw him kill that girl, and I let him run off with Kagome! What was I thinking?" Inuyasha's voice blared out.

"…shut up, mutt. She's asleep."

Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he drew out Tessaiga. "Come out Kouga, and put Kagome down. I've decided." He snarled at Kouga, who stepped out from the shadows with Kagome draped on him.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha, and laid Kagome down where her sleeping bag was unfurled. Sango immediately stood up and tucked her in. Kouga slowly straightened up and turned to face Inuyasha.

_What the fuck… Kagome's clothes are torn… their scents are all over each other… and the smell of tears!_

"And what have you decided, shitface?" Kouga snapped at him. Inuyasha tightened his hold on his sword, and his hand shook with rage. "How dare you…!" Inuyasha growled, and raised Tessaiga. Kouga took a step back, bewildered. _He's viler than I thought. That wolf will die a painful death._

Kouga looked at Sango, who looked at him with sad eyes. "What did you do, Kouga?" she asked him softly. Kouga looked puzzled. "What did I –?" then suddenly, his face cleared, and he shook his head. "No! No, Kagome's clothes tore because she fell from a tree, and –"

"Because she fell from a tree!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the fuck was she doing on a _tree_?"

"I don't know, but good thing she did –"

"Just shut up, you bastard! You forced yourself on her and now you have the gall to lie in front of us! You shit, I'm going to kill you!"

"Alright. That's far enough. No one's fighting." Miroku interjected, and moved to stand between them. Inuyasha glared at him. "Move it, monk. No one's going to stop me now," he snarled. Kouga's eyes flashed, but he didn't say anything.

"Listen to Miroku, Inuyasha. This is not a good idea. Just drop it. He didn't kill the girl, or force himself on Kagome. I don't believe it." Sango spoke up.

"How do you know, Sango? Did you see him holding her up by the neck? I did! Don't you see Kagome's torn clothes? I do, and I know what it means! I do, and none of you believe me! When it comes to my word against his, why did you listen to him? Am I not to be trusted anymore?" Inuyasha yelled. He seemed to have had this on his mind for quite a while.

"Inuyasha! It's not like that –"

"It IS! It's _always_ like that! Ever since this fucked up excuse for a demon butted into our group, it's been 'like that'! It's like I've been replaced by this shit, no one listens to me any more! And now I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha roared, and raised Tessaiga.

"Listen to yourself Inuyasha. You're making a lot of sense right now, aren't you?"

Miroku said this quietly, but it was enough to stop Inuyasha for a moment. But he was resolute. "No, Miroku. I have to do this. I can't live while he's still fouling up the air! I don't care _what_ tricks you use on me, it's not going to work!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I wonder what Kagome'd think of you right now," Sango said thoughtfully. Inuyasha paused again. …_"No, Inuyasha, I don't. I love Kouga."… _He remembered that statement again, and each time it was like a fresh slap to his face.

What _would_ Kagome think of him right now? That he was the one who killed her only chance at happiness? _But what kind of happiness is it to live with a murdering demon molester like him?_

_"I don't think you will ever know why I trust Kouga so much. Because it was proven years ago that you would never be capable of it."_

_What did she mean by that?_

Inuyasha's hold on the Tessaiga's hilt loosened for a moment, and then he held it high in the air again. _Now's not the time to fuck around with flashbacks. Now's my chance to kill this bastard, and I'll finally feel like I've accomplished something._

He charged at Kouga, yelling at Miroku to get the hell away. Miroku did exactly that, knowing it was a lost cause to try to convince him otherwise now. Inuyasha roared and slashed at Kouga, who jumped up into the air to avoid the blade.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the rosary beads around his neck dragged him down. _…Fuck. I forgot about her._ He slammed into the ground hard, but he didn't cry out. As soon as the spell weakened, he looked up to where Kagome was. She was sitting up and holding her sundress together with one hand, Sango beside her. _Sango must've woken her up… dammit, how the hell could I forget that she was here…?_

"Now, Inuyasha, can you please explain what's going on here?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha sat up and turned his back on her. It didn't improve his mood when she sighed. "…I didn't expect him to answer anyway…"

He turned back immediately. "What just happened, Kagome, is that I tried to kill that wolf, okay? Are you happy now?" he snapped. _Why is everyone against me? It seems like I'm the only one who has the senses to see Kouga for what he really is: a human eating wolf demon!_

Kagome's expression till now was of weariness, but it changed suddenly. Tears filled up her eyes, and Kouga was beside her in a second, holding her shoulders. She sobbed into his chest.

"W-Why can't y-you two just get along? I-is it so hard to do? A-all I'm asking is for you to k-keep your hands to yourselves, b-but you _insist_ on f-fighting on e-every thing! D-does it s-satisfy you, Inuyasha, to know that w-we found the d-demon? A-and that Kouga killed it? H-here!" With that, Kagome reached behind Kouga's pelt and drew out the shard, which got purified as soon as she touched it. She threw it at Inuyasha. "There's your proof!"

Inuyasha dropped his sword and caught the shard before it hit the ground. As soon as he saw it, his eyes softened. He picked up the Tessaiga and sheathed it, walking towards the couple.

Ignoring Kouga's protective growls, he went on one knee and wiped a tear away from Kagome's cheeks. "I'm… sorry, Kagome. I thought…" he started to stumble, but Kagome interrupted him. "If you can't trust anyone, Inuyasha, then no one will trust you. It's obvious, you fool!" she said. Her tears had stopped.

"I take that as an 'apology accepted', then," he said, daring a smirk at her. Kagome sniffled one last time, and looked at Kouga. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, and Inuyasha felt his stomach lurching with hate. _Kagome can make her own fucking decisions,_ he thought angrily.

Kagome was smiling now, and suddenly enveloped Inuyasha in a one-armed hug. "Just don't do this again, alright?" she whispered into his ears.

_I don't know if I can make that promise,_ Inuyasha thought, but he nodded nonetheless. _I know now at least that he didn't do anything to you,_ - he had smelt her scent from up close and had verified that fact – _but I still don't trust him._

"That's enough." Kouga said gruffly and they broke apart. Inuyasha let go of her reluctantly, but he knew now that she would always hug him as a friend from now on. Sadness flowed into him as he thought that, but he kept it inside.

"Alright, I'm going to change now," Kagome said, standing up. She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, and disappeared behind a tree. After a while, she stepped out again, wearing blue pyjamas and a cheery smile.

"…anyone's hungry? I sure am!" Shippou piped up. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll make some ramen," she said fondly to the fox demon. His head bobbed up and down excitedly as she mounted the vessel filled with water on the fire.

"So what did you find out about the demon?" Sango asked Kouga curiously. Kouga shook his head. "Nothing… except that it turned out to be a ghost." He replied. An unknown expression crossed Sango's features, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"So how come it had a Jewel shard?" Shippou piped up. Again Kouga shook his head. "We don't know. I thought it could be that priestess, but Kagome doesn't think so," he said.

They sat silently, then Sango shrugged. "Well, I guess it's no use just sitting around and thinking about it. What's happened has happened. I say we should just eat and go to sleep, and do everything else in the morning," she said.

Everyone agreed disinterestedly, as if they had other things on mind but didn't want to voice them out loud. Sango raised an eyebrow at Kouga, who was hugging himself as through trying to contain his laughter. When he caught her eye, he winked, and Sango shook her head.

Everyone ate their ramen in silence. Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha interestedly. Kagome was sitting between the two, trying to ignore them and concentrated on her food. Meanwhile, both of them were glaring at each other, Inuyasha's ramen already finished and Kouga's untouched. Kagome sighed loudly.

"Eat up, Kouga. It's getting cold."

He slowly picked up his bowl, never breaking eye contact with Inuyasha. In one swift motion, he downed the whole contents of the bowl, and rapped it down on the ground again. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome sighed again.

Meanwhile, the other three members of the group could barely contain their laughter. It had been a while since they had anything to smile about, and even though it wasn't laughable under any other circumstances, this was as close as they could get.

They soon prepared to sleep, and Kagome unfurled her sleeping bag. Sango lifted a tired Shippou and put him on her makeshift blanket fashioned from her kimono. Inuyasha jumped up onto a tree branch and closed his eyes grumpily, turning his back to the others below.

Kagome unzipped her bag and slid inside. She looked around for Shippou, but saw that he was already sleeping beside Sango, and saw Kouga standing in the middle. He was looking at her, as though waiting. Kagome smiled slightly and patted her side. Immediately Kouga shed his armour joined her in her sleeping bag. It was a snug fit, and Kouga put his arm around her so that they could sleep comfortably.

Kagome's smile widened as she rested her head on his chest. This was her first time she ever slept beside a male, unless Souta was counted, but he was her _brother_. Kagome slowly brought up her right hand and ran it over Kouga's muscles, admiring his torso. She could make out where her touch made his muscles clench, and she looked up at his face.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Kagome. And maybe I'll wake you up a little later," he said with hope in his eyes. Kagome couldn't contain her grin. "You wouldn't dare!" she said. Kouga turned on his side so that he was pressing up against Kagome. She immediately got his answer.

"Alright. But I'm not going any further, you understand."

Kouga almost groaned. But… _I better enjoy what I have now. I have a feeling I won't get time enough later._

oOo

**A/N:** Okay… there was a somewhat forced ending there, and I fear that this wasn't very much entertaining. But… this chapter got out a bit more info, I think AND YOU ALL BETTER TAKE NOTE! I didn't mean that. I'm in an unsmiling mood today, and I don't know why I babble so much. It don't matter what mood I'm in, right?

Okay. Responses.

Toki-san: But this is as fast as I can update! And people won't _dare_ giving rude reviews… right? Thanks for your review!

DreamBeamz: Indeed, what will transpire? …Hehehehe…

tori007otaku: I won't turn Kagome into a demon, but her short life span is a problem… in fact, I have a whole other plot (which is also funny), but I don't think it'll fit into my current one… maybe a sequel or something…? Thanks for reviewing!

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Well, I hope your story is up again soon… (you _are_ putting it up again, right?)

Black Metalmark: I looked it up… Shiori or Chiori, that girl's name. How in the hell could I think it was _Saiyuki_! That was just plain dumb! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Kougafan4eva: Maybe… .:tries to be mysterious:. Thanks for reviewing!

Nichole Hibiki: It's _quite_ alright to call him an asshole. I call him one myself. But I don't try to bash him up too much, really.

Kogaandkagomeforever: Well, I hope Naraku answered your question… thanks for reviewing!

inuhater101: Ah, kids. Quite a topic, ne? You reminded me of my old idea… PUPS! I don't think I'm making much sense right now. Anyway, DON'T jump off a bridge. Who knows how the review count will drop? Ehehehe… j/k

Tsuki: … Oooh. I mean, what I meant to say was, THANKS SO MUCH! I really appreciate you reviewing and… well, thank you for the thrill of this great review!

Lil-Hellraiser: Pansying is the _perfect_ word… AHAHAHA! Thanks for your review!

Bishounen of the Day: (First from the unfamiliar shows)From Ranma 1/2/Ranma Nibunnoichi: Pantyhose Taro/Pansutto Taro! GIVE IT UP FOR PANTYHOSE! Aaaand... from Fruits Basket: Hatsuharu, Kyou and Ayame Sohma! They're TOO CUTE! I've gotten two wallpapers of Kyou already...

And from Inuyasha, that king or lord or whoever... who wanted to marry Sango. Yes. I think I'm running out of underappreciated Inuyasha bishounen...

WHOO! TWO HUNDRED AND TWO REVIEWS! THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND REMEMBER, JUST ASK IF YOU WANT ME TO RESPOND TO YOU!


	17. Deviation

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating, but I've been extremely busy with crap. Thank you for your patience… come to think of it, you people really no choice whether I update soon or not, right?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I owned it, but alas my body-switching experiment were, I found out, illegal.

And remember, respect is everything! Why do I say that _every single bloody fucking time? _

oOo

**Deviation**

oOo

Kouga felt himself jerk into wakefulness, and he opened his eyes. It was still dark; no one was awake yet. What had awoken him was Kagome's leg, which was resting on his fur pelt, on his groin. Her head was resting on his right shoulder, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck.

He moaned as he felt himself _jerk into wakefulness_, and turned to his right. Kagome was still asleep. _She teases me even in her sleep!_ He thought indignantly.

Kouga couldn't resist. It was only fair after the torture she was making him go through right now. He slid his left hand along her thigh, disappointed that she was wearing pyjamas. Remembering the last time he had woken her up like this, he brought her face close to his and kissed her.

The reaction was expected. The _type_ of reaction wasn't. Kagome dug her knee into his groin, and her eyes opened wide. Kouga pushed his tongue inside her mouth as she opened it in surprise. Partly to stop her from making a noise.

Kagome gasped as Kouga drew her closer, but she put her arms around his bare shoulders and squeezed him tighter. Slowly, Kouga eased her below him so that he was now on top of her, straddling her. Kagome was too wrapped up in their kissing to notice.

He sidled his hand behind her and undid the strap of her bra. Kagome widened her eyes even more as he ran his thumb over one of her nipples, and moaned into his mouth. Kouga deepened their kiss to muffle her.

It was getting unbearable. But yet he knew they couldn't go any further. Instinctively, he pressed down on her waist and she responded most favourably, bucking her hips.

This time, it was Kouga who stopped the ministrations… both up _and_ down. Kagome almost whined when he rolled onto his back beside her. "You're one evil demon," she whispered into his ear. Kouga smirked, but he knew who the real loser here was. "But thanks," Kagome added, and kissed his jaw before putting her head on his chest.

He knew what she was thanking him for. He knew she had lost control; that he would've gotten what he wanted if he had continued. But that was not the way Kouga wanted Kagome to be his. No; she would've lost all respect for him if he had continued.

Kouga snickered and mentally patted himself on the back for his cleverness. _Maybe I should brag to Sango about this… _he sighed. _Sango's the only friend I have in this group, it seems… except Kagome, of course. Miroku is indifferent towards me and Inuyasha just plain hates me. Still, two out of four isn't bad. And there's Shippou. _

He sighed again. _Wish Ginta and Hakkaku were here. At least I fit in there more. I'm their fucking leader, too. Wonder how the wolves are doing. And mom and dad… wonder if they're managing the pack alright. Maybe I should go and visit them, show Kagome to them… _but Kouga shook his head as he thought it. _No._

He had found it more convenient to travel with this group in his search for Naraku. Even though he hated to admit it, the chances of tripping across Naraku would be better if he stuck with these people and Kagome. But there was still tension hanging in the air; not only with Inuyasha, but the whole group seemed unsettled ever since he came here.

_Till now, I've only tried to please Kagome. Now it's time to show the others that I can head this group better than Inuyasha. They'll see that it's better to follow me when they realise that I have much more experience than Inuyasha in the matters of leadership. _

_When I'm the leader, I'll treat them like my own pack, and that is the highest level of affection I can show to them on my part. They'll see… _

He slowly drifted off to sleep, imagining himself and Kagome standing looking majestic together in their mating ceremony clothes, Ginta and Hakkaku beside them as their loyal cohorts. Inuyasha was busy trying to get himself killed, when he realised that his life was not worth living when Kouga the Wolf Prince, bless his alpha female, lived.

oOo

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH WITH YOUR PLAN!"

It was one of the few times Kikyou had actually screamed. But this was too barbarous to even think of. She glared at Naraku with pure hatred, but contained herself. _When he is weakened, I will kill him. This is just a puppet, but when this _puppet_ is weakened, I'll sense where _he_ is with my newly redoubled powers. But… _

"You cannot do this. I will not allow it," she said to Naraku's puppet. He replied after a moment, as though he hadn't been listening. "Everyone has to make sacrifices. And a priestess such as yourself shouldn't complain if this world was purged of two hundred demons at once."

"It is not like that. True, they may eat humans, but that's survival. And this matter is too trivial for such a huge sacrifice. Besides, I hear they have given up on human meat."

"You do not get the point, dear Kikyou. This will be the ultimate plan. This will surely drive your reincarnation to mate with that wolf out of pure pity and sympathy… to give him what he wants, and Inuyasha will be so blinded by rage –"

"Shut your mouth, Naraku. No matter how much you may decorate it, it's still a gravesite. Your words do not fool me. There has to be some other way."

"There is no other."

"Liar. Then I will think of my own. You may go and die in a swamp where demon faeces float for all I care, but rest assured that I am not taking your help anymore."

Suddenly, a red light shone from the eyeholes in the baboon pelt, and Kikyou realised too late that it had been a mistake. She didn't cry out when grotesque brown tentacles grew on Naraku. Instead she took out an arrow and strung it on her bow, her mouth set in a grim straight line.

She didn't shoot the first tentacle that shot out towards her. In fact, she allowed it to wrap around her waist and carry her up in the air. She had imagined this happened this so many times; inwardly, she had known this uneasy partnership of theirs would not turn out well. She knew exactly what to do next.

As soon as she was level with Naraku's face, she readied her arrow and let it loose towards his heart. The arrow glowed pink with spiritual energy as it sped towards the demon puppet, and even Naraku's other tentacles could not stop it.

The arrow struck its target right on mark, and Naraku dissipated in a bright flash of light. Kikyou landed on her feet deftly, and didn't even look at the hair covered wooden heart of the puppet as it fell to the ground and broke in half.

Kikyou may not have the best intentions for Inuyasha, but that didn't mean she could stand for what Naraku had planned. She finally knew now why Naraku had come to her in the first place. _She_ didn't need his help; _he_ wanted a scapegoat. Kikyou swore that she wouldn't let him succeed. It would be too humiliating.

Kikyou stopped as another thought entered her mind. _Why_ did Naraku need a scapegoat? Was he… _afraid_? Of being defeated? Did he fear that he would not be able to withstand the wrath he would incur?

She smiled slightly. Maybe there was hope yet.

oOo

Kagome woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt strangely empty, until she realised that Kouga wasn't beside her. Then she remembered last night, and smiled slightly.

She was lying on her stomach, head in her arms, so no one must've noticed her smile. Then she felt a presence beside her, and she pretended to snore. She didn't want to get up so soon. Let Sango do all the work. And why shouldn't the guys help for once?

She frowned slightly. A bad feeling came upon her and her bad mood increased. _What's happening?_ She thought. There was no reason for her to get angry. But she couldn't help it. Something or the other was ticking her off, and she couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding.

"Just leave me alone, damn it. I want to sleep. Tell Inuyasha to cook the breakfast." She muttered, and Sango was surprised enough to let her alone. She heard Sango ordering Inuyasha to bring water, and smirked.

And where was Kouga? She lifted her head up, but he was nowhere in sight. She sat up to take a better look around, but only saw Sango readying the fire, Miroku leaning against a tree, watching Sango, and Shippou, who was still sleeping. Inuyasha had already gone.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, a wind picked up and Kouga materialised before them. He held two hares in his hand and a grin on his face. Kagome put her hand on her waist. "What took you so long?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Kouga's grin didn't waver. "Morning, love. Glad to see my mate greeting me so cheerfully in the morning," he said, dropping the hares in the vessel which Sango had put on top of the wood pile. He strode close to her, and held out his arms.

"Ick! Get washed up, will you? You smell like rabbit blood," Kagome snapped at him and lied back down. Instantly she berated herself for lashing out at him. _Something's wrong. Definitely. And it's not that time of the month either. _

_Oh damn. Did I have sex with Kouga last night…? _Kagome thought back desperately, and finally remembered that she was close to, but Kouga had withdrawn. She heaved a big sigh of relief. _Well, that wouldn't have been _so_ bad, to tell the truth,_ she thought. _But only what happens after that. _

But her worry returned as her original question remained unanswered. _Something's obviously very wrong. _She yawned and resolved to control her temper no matter what. _Maybe it'd go away after a while, like conjunctivitis. _

She took a deep breath again, and lifted her head up again, meaning to apologise to Kouga, but he was already sitting with Sango, talking to her while she skinned the hares. _Why, that ingrate… _

She sat up and reached for her backpack, and took out a pair of jeans and a top, then stuffed it back inside. _A bath first,_ she thought, wrinkling her nose. She didn't exactly smell like roses, either.

Finally, Inuyasha returned with water. He handed the bottle to Sango grumpily and immediately jumped up onto a tree branch. Kagome groaned. _Maybe I'm not ready to get up yet. _With that thought, she flopped back on her stomach and went back to sleep.

After what seemed like only a little while, Kagome awoke. The sun was in her eyes, and that was what had woken her up. She winced and put up her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight and sat up. She looked around, and five pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"Hey, how come you all didn't wake me up? Looks like it's midday now!" Kagome asked them. They all pasted cheery smiles on their faces. "Er, you looked like you needed your sleep, so I thought I should just… let you," Sango said nervously. Kagome knitted her eyebrows, thinking.

Had she gotten up in the morning, then? Kagome frowned. Why didn't she remember being awake?

After a moment, she shrugged. Nothing important seemed to have happened, anyway. _Then Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou must be acting weird just for the heck of it, eh? _she thought. She looked at them again. They seemed to have sensed that she had returned to normal so they had returned back to their work.

She shrugged. "Hey, aren't we going to continue our journey?" she asked them. Shippou, Sango and Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. He jumped down from the tree branch. "Hell, yes! We were just waiting for you to get up, lazy ass!" he said mildly.

But Kouga shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea. It's sunny, and we'll just get hot and hungry if we start out now. And also, I might add, grumpy," he directed the last bit toward Kagome, smirking. Kagome raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "So, I think we should have lunch, and then move after it's a bit cooler."

Sango and Miroku nodded. "Kouga's right," Miroku added. "When I travelled alone, I always stopped at a village for lunch and…"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to give your whole life story, ya know. We'll just head out in the evening, okay? Jeez, another day wasted…" Inuyasha interjected. Miroku shrugged. "But we may not even be able to travel in the evening, because by then it'll be too late," he said, grinning.

Inuyasha's face literally ballooned up at Miroku's words. "OKAY! We'll start tomorrow morning, ALRIGHT?" he snapped, and jumped up onto the tree. Kouga grinned and shook his head. He turned to Sango. "So, is lunch ready?" he asked her.

"I just have to cook it," she said, and put a vessel on the fire. Kagome walked near the fire and lifted up the lid. "Hey Sango, what's this?" she asked her curiously. Sango smiled proudly. "Well, I told Kouga to get us a couple of hares, and I made up a recipe. We're cooking the second one now."

Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Er… what exactly did you do?" she asked her cautiously. Sango's grin widened. "I put ramen seasoning on it in the morning and let it marinate… and now I'm going to boil it!" she said. Kagome's face scrunched up. "So… which flavour?" she asked her again.

Sango ruffled around the place, and brought out a long series of seasoning packets joint together end-to-end. "From this," she said, pretending to ignore Kagome's expression. Kagome slowly reached out for them and grabbed it, reading the words printed on the plastic. _Chicken…? A hare tasting like chicken? Hope it's palatable, however it may turn out to be,_ she prayed silently, handing it back to Sango.

It turned out to be quite decent however, and everyone complimented Sango. She blushed and waved them off modestly. Kagome felt glad for her. _It seems like Shippou, Sango and Miroku are paid less and less attention these days, _she thought.

After they had finished their food, Kagome asked Sango to have a bath with her. Sango raised her eyebrow. "At noon…?" she asked. Kagome smiled. "Well, it's still morning to me," she replied.

Sango shrugged. "Why not. Let me get the towels." She said, and they both headed out to the pond to their west, which Inuyasha had found earlier. The pond where Kouga had found was to the southwest, but Kagome didn't want to go back there. Shippou decided to stay back with the boys.

Kagome and Sango unclothed and settled into the water, sighing as their bodies cooled down immediately. After a moment, Sango turned to her. She was grinning. "So, Kagome, have you banged Kouga yet…?" she said. Kagome gasped. Since when did Sango talk like that?

"SANGO!" she yelled in surprise at her friend, which only caused her grin to widen. "Well?" she prodded. Kagome's cheeks were burning red, and she looked at the water. "Where did you pick _that_ up, anyway? 'Banging'? Honestly!" Kagome said eventually, ignoring the question.

Sango shrugged. "Well, if you really had b- I mean, made love to Kouga, you would have blushed and said nothing. So I said 'banging'. Element of surprise…" she started chuckling. Kagome could only gape at her best friend as she slowly quietened down.

Finally, Sango turned to her once more. "So. Why _haven't _you?" she asked Kagome. She frowned. "Why do you want to know anyway?" she said. Sango smiled. "Because I care about you. You're like a sister to me."

Kagome smiled back at her, and turned her gaze back on the water. "Well, you see, the reason is…" – she proceeded to explain the whole lecture to her – "But Sango, I keep _wanting _to…" she said, and snapped her mouth shut immediately.

Sango couldn't help grinning and shook her head. "You know what you can do to avoid that," she said. Kagome looked up at her. "I've known this for such a long time… I'm surprised you don't know about it…" she looked at Kagome, who was now listening to her with extreme interest.

She took in a breath. "When did you last have your period?" she asked matter-of-factly. Kagome thought back. It had ended the day she had planned to go home, when she had a fever. When she answered her Sango nodded and asked her a few more questions, making Kagome only a tiny bit uncomfortable. After all, this was her best friend, who she hid nothing from.

Finally, Sango nodded. "Okay. I think you can bang him after four days…" she grinned and put up her hands defensively as Kagome moved to whack her. Kagome splashed back into the water. "If it weren't for your reflexes I would've got you!" she growled, making Sango chuckle. "What did you expect from a demon slayer, you sex-deprived –"

She held out her hands once again as Kagome's fist came out of nowhere, and let out a gasp. "Well, I have to give you credit for _almost _getting me…" she smiled, and Kagome smiled along with her. After a moment, Kagome grew serious again.

"Sango."

Sango looked at her friend. "Hm?" she prompted her. Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Do you think I should?" she asked her nervously, playing with a lock of hair and staring back at the water.

"Look, Kagome. I can't tell you what to do or shouldn't, but I also think that you should do whatever seems right to you. Am I making sense or is it all a keening wail to you?" Sango said after a while.

Kagome smiled a bit. She'd gotten her answer. Of course, this whole embarrassing conversation about her discharges could have been avoided if she had just remembered to bring along a couple… a packet… of condoms. She sighed. It was impossible to head back now; Inuyasha'd have a fit. And she wouldn't even be able to tell him the real reason… what _would _she say? 'Sorry, Inuyasha, but I forgot to bring something along which will help me bang Kouga without worrying…?'

"Sango, you don't know how embarrassed I am to ask you this," she started, but Sango interrupted. "Girls… women talk about it all the time. Nothing to be embarrassed about," she said helpfully, which only caused Kagome to blush more.

"Well, okay. Um, what I wanted to say was, will you… er… _stop_ me before the four days are up? In case I decide to get…" Kagome stammered, not sure how to frame it. Sango seemed to have understood, however, and nodded. "But I'll stop after the deadline," she added. Kagome smiled at her best friend gratefully.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and the beginning of pink and orange light in the sky told them that the sun was preparing to set. They wondered where Inuyasha had run off, Kouga had also disappeared for quite a bit of time in the middle of the day, but he had returned. Miroku had reasoned that Inuyasha was merely sulking, and truth be told, all of them agreed completely with him.

Kagome and Sango went to get water, and returned to their campsite with three bottles full. Sango set it beside the vessel in which it was to be boiled for ramen, and looked around.

Miroku and Shippou had taken out Kagome's playing cards and were trying to teach Kouga to play "Go Fish"… but he kept tearing up the cards in frustration when he didn't get the correct one.

Finally, Miroku decided that they couldn't play with just fifteen cards and piled them all together, winding a rubber band around it and throwing it on top of Kagome's bag. He stood up. "I'll look for Inuyasha. Maybe we can reach that nearby village before _complete_ darkness," he said. Shippou jumped up on his shoulder. "I'll go look for him too," Sango added, and headed off after Miroku. As Kagome looked, she turned back and winked at Kagome, who raised an eyebrow. _Sango's deserting me, the traitor!_

Kouga looked up from the torn cards which he had slashed with his claws at Kagome when she sat beside him. "Having fun, eh?" she said, nodding at the nearly shredded cards. He shrugged. "I'm sad, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. Kagome looked at him. "Why?" she asked him in surprise.

"We were supposed to have a bath together, right?" he whispered into her ear again. Kagome sighed loudly and slapped him on the arm. "Honestly! What do I do with a horny demon like you?" she said, laughing. But Kouga wasn't. His eyes were full of humour, but he kept a straight face. He lied back on the grass, hands behind his head.

"Next time, when you decide to have a bath, I'll be there, whether you like it or not. Which is not possible, because I know you want me," he said gruffly. Kagome looked him in the eyes, and heat pooled into her lower abdomen. _Should I tell him? Or is teasing more fun…? _Kagome pondered, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" he asked her, folding a leg up. Kagome couldn't help her eyes wandering to his legs as the fur pelt rode up. Kouga seemed to have noticed this, and smirked. _Well. Kouga's getting too cocky for his own good,_ Kagome thought.

"So, Kagome. That dog's hard to find, it seems. What do you think we should do with such a lot of time on our hands?" Kouga asked her, a glint in his eyes. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. She bent low, and Kouga licked his lips, looking up at her. "Maybe…" she whispered, knowing Kouga would catch her every word, "Maybe I should teach you some other game…"

Suddenly, a hand was around her in a moment, and she was dragged down, Kouga's lips crushed on hers. He clamped her in place with his powerful legs, and she was helpless between them. Eventually, she gave up struggling and melted into their kiss, her hands starting to undo his armour strap.

"I said you could do it after _four_ days. Last time I checked, it's still today."

Kagome's face burned red as she scrambled out from between Kouga's legs and stood up. Sango was standing there, but no one else was with her. _Sango… you could have waited for a few more moments…_

Kouga was looking puzzled now, and he was looking at Sango. "What the hell do you mean?" he asked her, still lying down. Sango put a hand on her waist, realising that maybe Kagome didn't want him to know. "I'd tell you to get up. It's not decent for a pack leader," she said. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you find my position uncomfortable for you, Sango?" he asked her suggestively.

Sango frowned. "Of course not. I just –"

"Spare me, Sango. I know I'm irresistible."

"If you _must_ know, I find you less attractive than an earthworm flapping around in the mud."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome interrupted the two friends' banter, smiling. Sango waved a hand at Kagome as if brushing off her remark. "Ah, you know what I mean."

But Kouga wasn't finished needling Sango. "So, Sango, tell me… how_ do_ you keep yourself from jumping on me, eh? And don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes," he grinned. Sango sighed loudly. "Grow up, Kouga. You're so childish," she said, refusing to take his bait.

"No no no… I bet you want to see if I really am_ not_ childish… you want to see, perhaps…?"

"Shut it, Kouga. I'm warning you."

"Stop fighting, Sango, and give in. I know I have that effect on women, but I just can't help it."

"AGH! I'm going!"

With that, Sango huffed off, tired of Kouga's cocky attitude. Kagome turned to him. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked him, folding her hands. Kouga smirked. "Got rid of her, didn't I?"

Kagome just shook her head. Kouga pulled her down again, positioning her so that she was straddling him. "So what's this about the 'four days'?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, just a joke between me and Sango," she replied, hoping that'd be enough.

Apparently it was, as Kouga shrugged. He started to pull her towards himself to kiss her again, and she acquiesced, pressing her lips against his. She could feel his hardness even through his thick pelt, and ground herself into him, enjoying it as he groaned into her mouth.

Her hand wandered over the side of his face, and came to rest on the armour strap, fiddling with it again, but Kouga stopped her. He only confused her more when he broke their kiss and got up, Kagome now sitting on his lap. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

Ginta and Hakkaku steeped out from the shadows. Kouga lifted Kagome easily and out her aside, standing up. His two cohorts looked extremely haggard, and their unsmiling faces told her that something was not very good.

"Sit." Kouga ordered. Ginta and Hakkaku sat beside the charred twigs of the extinct fire, and Kouga sat opposite of them. Kagome joined him, settling at his side.

It was Ginta who broke the silence. "Kouga… it was terrible!" he started, and shuddered. Suddenly Kagome felt a familiar sense of wrongness, and she was filled with anger. "I – I know I shouldn't have left, but your father… he ordered us to find you…"

Hakkaku shook his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but Kouga raised a hand to silence him. "Continue, Ginta," he said in a firm but gentle voice. Ginta took a breath.

"Our tribe was attacked. About ninety wolves and two hundred of demons were killed. We hardly have a decent number of fighting men, Kouga… I don't know what has happenedsince we left. The situation was pretty bad… they may not even survive."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as Kouga let out a furious roar that sent the birds flying into the air.

oOo

**A/N**: There you go. It's going to end in a couple of chapters… maybe twenty to make it a round figure, eh?

RESPONSES!

Pointy Objects: Thank you so much! Hm… can you tell me the authors' names? I wouldn't mind reading some, myself.

Hya-chan: I'm feeling extremely sorry for Kouga, now. He _will_ get action… just not the kind he expected. .:tries to be mysterious:. Thanks for reviewing!

Tori: I have a feeling that it's going to get sadder… of course, maybe it's because I'm the authoress… anyway, that story you described, I read that story right before I started this one… it was TurboTwistedFire's, I think. Great story. AND I'M NOT TURNING HER INTO A DEMON! A MORE POWERFUL MIKO, BUT NEVER A DEMON! … thanks for reviewing! By the way, do you know French or something? I just have the feeling.

Toki-san: I agree with you WHOLE-HEARTEDLY. Inuyasha is dumber. He's a DUMBASS, in the words of Red Forman.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: I'll be waiting for your new story! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so cheerful! Somebody stop me!

DreamBeamz: Thanks! And I just _love_ Kou/Kag fluff… it's really apparent… ehehehe

Silver Phoenix7: Here's the deal. Kikyou wants Kagome's soul to strengthen her own miko powers, and she'll get it through Inuyasha, who she thinks will hand Kagome to her on a silver platter as he's enraged by Kagome and Kouga's relationship. Naraku is helping Kikyou for mysterious reasons of his own (which was revealed earlier in this chapter), but Inuyasha is too strong for them. Naraku has a final plan, but Kikyou is a decent person inside and doesn't want him to go through with it. There. It's that simple. …ehehehehe… thanks for reviewing!

Black Metalmark: Katsu, you say? Hm… I should've written in Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, too… but 'Inutaisho' is hardly his name.

nunofyorbiz: I agree with you. Completely. That's why I like her… just like Sesshoumaru.

wynter89: Another one… will be a sequel to this, mayhap. What do you think? Should I?

inuhater101: .:LOOMS:. But… what happened, eh? What's wrong with that chapter? _Uneventful_! Please tell me what was uneventful, I would listen to any advice which'll improve my story… .:waves around AK-47:. Who's killing who now, eh? And here's hoping Kagome'll get stone drunk sometime soon! Ehehehe… Thanks for reviewing! And no, this is not a hostile reply. Rouroni Kenshin… Samurai X… Sanosuke Sagara, if I'm not mistaken… .:gurgles:.

PimpTroyce: Wow! Thanks for this great review! I really appreciate it… and the reason I like Kikyou more than Kagome is because of her attitude. I mean, Kagome's excellent and all, but Kikyou is such a breather from Kagome… anyway. Maybe I should start a Mary Sue list… nah. Wouldn't want to crappify the chapter.

And thanks to all the other reviewers, too! I'M IN PARADAISU! AHAHAHA! I'm just obsessed with that song… "Angel Wasshoi" from Galaxy Angel… I know, I know… it's so cheery and preppy and cutesy… but I can't help it. I really can't.

Bishounen of the Day:

From D.N.Angel: Dark Mousey and Krad! Dark and Krad! AHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: Izumo the priest! YIII! Finally remembered the name!

Remember, just ask me if you want me to respond to your reviews. Well, I'm going now. Into the deep depths of… my bed. Ehehehe…


	18. Brothers Unite

**A/N: **First off, I'd REALLY like to apologise to everyone for not updating sooner, but I've been REALLY REALLY busy… but I have a little time now, so I typed up some responses… oookay. Here we go. And I also corrected some mistakes. And if it means anything at all, I have flu. The doctor said not to have refridgerated water, aerated drinks and spicy food. ...I decided to exclude Pepsi and potato chips...

I'll be putting the current status of this story on my profile page… will update it almost daily.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd buy lots of chains… big ones… don't ask me how it relates to owning Inuyasha…

Demons are immortal: Yay or nay? That episode where Shippou and that little girl's there, along with that Black Bearded Cat… Kiroro or Kuroro or _something_, after his finger gets hurt, WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY after she expresses her concern for the wound? I really wansta know.

**oOo**

**Brothers Unite**

**oOo**

Kagome scrambled up from her sitting position. Kouga was shouting now, swearing bloody revenge. "Kouga! Calm down… what's happening to you?" Kagome asked him, horrified as his eyes turned red.

Kouga didn't reply. Ginta and Hakkaku both stood up. "King Yasashiku told us not to waste any time. Kouga, come with us," Ginta said quietly. Kagome looked at him, not used to this sombre mood of the two usually slightly moronic "right and left hand" men of Kouga.

Kouga calmed down a bit. "Kagome, you stay. I have to take care of this," he bit out, an angry undertone in his voice. Kagome shook her head. "No, Kouga, let me come with you. I want to help. I'll –"

"Kagome, do as I say. You'll only come in the way. I'm going now." With that, Kouga took off at high speed, a tornado quickly forming around him. "Kouga! Hold on!" Kagome yelled after him, but it was no use. He was gone.

"Wait, Kouga! Geez, he forgot us again…"

Ginta and Hakkaku hurried after Kouga. Kagome looked at the horizon in the direction where Kouga had disappeared, tears blurring her vision. _I have to go and help him, _she thought resolutely. She couldn't bear the thought of sitting around doing nothing while Kouga went and put himself in danger.

_I bet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha would want to come along too, _she thought again as she picked up her bow and arrows. _But where are they?_

She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Might as well put my powers to use._ In her mind's eye, she saw a confusing mixture of colours blurring into each other. She immediately opened her eyes and looked to her left. Their auras seemed to be stronger in that direction.

Kagome took out an arrow and hacked away at the brambles, making a path straight to where she sensed them. _I have to hurry._

After a while, she reached a clearing. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou were sitting around, and looked up at her. They seemed to have been in a deep conversation. Sango stood up.

"Kagome…? What happened?"

oOo

_When I find that bastard, I'll tear his fucking head right off his neck and _–

Murderous thoughts were all that were on his mind as Kouga sped onwards towards home. He knew who must have attacked his tribe. There was no doubt about it. Hakkaku had told him that when the males were out hunting, a hundred and more demons had suddenly appeared from the sky and massacred the population of his wolf clan. The children weren't spared. Nor were the wolves or females.

Only Naraku could have arranged that.

Just the thought of sinking his claws inside that bastard and ripping his heart out spurred Kouga to run faster, and even the tornado was left behind as the trees blurred in patches of brown, yellow and green.

Suddenly, a white ball of light appeared before him, but Kouga was sprinting so fast that it was soon left behind. He took no notice. There were more important things at hand to do, and inspecting flashes of light wasn't one of them.

Kouga was in such a foul mood that even Ginta and Hakkaku dared not approach him too closely. But truth be told, they couldn't get near him even if they wanted to. At this rate, they'd be home by nightfall.

As the skies darkened to a deep navy blue, Kouga slowed his pace down. A vile stench assaulted his senses. The stench of blood and burning flesh. They had reached his territory.

Kouga came to a stop at the top of the small cliff where the waterfall was situated. As he looked down, his knees almost gave out. Countless bodies of wolves and various demons littered the base, staining the water black with their multicoloured blood. A few of the wolf demons were still fighting an eight foot slug, trying to stab it with spears. It was a losing battle.

Already maddened with demon bloodlust, Kouga jumped directly onto the slug's head and pierced both its eyes with his fists. It fell to the ground, spurting a dirty brown blood which darkened the little stream even more.

The remaining fighters gave a subdued cheer as Kouga turned to face them. They had lost many men, and there wasn't any hope. Kouga raised a hand, and immediately they quietened down. "Where is the King and Queen?" he bellowed out, trying to ignore the smoke billowing out from behind the waterfall. "Where are my parents?"

A raven haired wolf demon stepped forward. His armour was cracked and he was covered with maroon blood. "They are at the heart of the territory, Kouga. They are trying to defend the last of the pups. We were preparing to go and fight the demons there, but we were atta–"

But Kouga had already gone, speeding into the forest. The heart of the territory was where the unmated females and pups were kept… without them, there wouldn't be a tribe in the near future.

oOo

Kagome shifted around restlessly on Inuyasha's back as he bounded towards Kouga's homeland. "Can't you go any faster?" she yelled at him. "I'm going as fast as I can, now shut it!" he shouted back at her, but sped up none the less.

Kirara, with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on her back, followed them from the air. It was getting dark, and they had covered a fair bit of distance, but Inuyasha and Kirara showed no signs of tiring.

By nightfall, they had reached the outskirts of the wolf territory. Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air, and started running again. Kirara flew over the treetops, deviating slightly from their path. "Hey, she's –" Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Kirara's taking the direct route… here," he skidded and turned abruptly to the left.

The trees gave way to a large grassy clearing, and it seemed like the ground stopped a few paces ahead of them. A small stream flowed out the forest and black smoke rose into the air where the water disappeared. Kirara was standing nearby. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were standing at the edge, looking at something below the edge.

Momentarily confused, Kagome looked around while climbing off Inuyasha's back. "Where –" she started and then she realised that they were probably standing on top of the cliff.

Hesitantly, she made her way to the edge. As she looked over it below, a horrid sight met her eyes. The remaining wolf demons were picking up their weapons among countless dead bodies. A few more staggered out the secret entrance of the cave with burnt arms or legs or even faces.

Kagome's stomach clenched up when she didn't see Kouga anywhere. She hurried to Inuyasha. "Take me down there," she said firmly. Inuyasha looked at the dismal scene below and then back at her. "Are you sure you want to –"

"Hurry up." Kagome had already climbed up on Inuyasha's back. He shrugged and took a direct jump below. As soon as he touched the ground, Inuyasha coughed and held up the sleeve of his haori to his nose. Kagome too wrinkled her nose. The stench was too much to bear; Inuyasha quickly took a whiff of the air, and found a faint trace of Kouga's scent.

He nodded up at the air, and sped off into the forest; eager to avoid the smell of death. Kirara followed him, flying as high as possible.

oOo

Naraku smirked as he looked into Kanna's mirror. This was what he lived for. This chaos he created… and the reactions which it caused… were most amusing.

But there was a reason, of course. There was a reason for everything. Quite simply, Naraku wanted the land to the east. The land occupied by Kouga's tribe. He would have preferred no one know that it was he who attacked them, of course, but Kikyou turned out to be a bad choice.

He made a mental note to send one of his creations, not puppets, to deal with her later. She was turning out to be quite an irritating itch in his plan. Two pieces of the puppet – a wooden heart with hair lying below it – were still on the small dais where it was kept.

"Kanna. You may leave now. And clean up before you do." Naraku waved his hand imperiously at her, and stood up. Kanna nodded dispassionately and picked up the wooden pieces before exiting Naraku's room.

Naraku walked to one end of the room and slid open the door, looking out into the back of the small patch of wasteland which was his castle in the northeast.

"I wonder what he wants. Maybe I should just let him in… after all, he _did_ prove weaker than me."

oOo

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru! This must be a trap! You don't think –"

"Silence."

"S-sorry, milord… I –"

But Sesshoumaru had already entered the glowing dome through the hole in the barrier, and Jaken bounced off of it when he tried to follow his lord. The barrier was meant to allow Sesshoumaru alone.

Rin turned Ah-Un around and began leading the two-headed demon back down the hill. Jaken looked at her, and then back at the barrier. Finally, he shrugged and hurried after Rin, cursing all the way.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment as he entered Naraku's castle. It was unusual for him to let a powerful demon like Sesshoumaru, who was looking to kill Naraku, enter his castle. He pondered on the thought that Jaken was probably right; this must be a trap.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't one who fell for traps. He readied his Toukijin and strode forward. No one was in sight; not even that wench Kagura. Maybe Naraku had abandoned this place and the barrier must have weakened in his absence.

He left the handle of Toukijin and turned around again to leave. There was no use in fighting whatever insignificant demon Naraku had probably set up for him to battle against. It was Naraku he wanted to destroy; Naraku, who had dared insult him.

"Sesshoumaru. I do wish you could stay for tea."

Without batting an eyelid, Sesshoumaru turned to face his nemesis. Naraku was standing before him in his baboon pelt, a smirk visible on his lips under the baboon's snout.

"It is polite for the host to invite the guest personally. A servant will not do. Nor will a puppet." With that, he slashed the pelt-clad figure in half. A purplish smoke escaped the pelt; but Sesshoumaru was unaffected by the poisonous miasma.

A hazy figure could be made out through the smoke. Sesshoumaru drew out his sword. Without wasting any more time, he charged at the real Naraku. He leapt up high and slashed his sword through the air. Blue light erupted from it, heading straight towards Naraku.

But Naraku held up his hand, and the blue light deflected off the newly created barrier. As the light spread in all directions, Sesshoumaru landed deftly on his feet and charged at Naraku again.

"Prepare for death, Naraku," he said dispassionately as his sword penetrated the barrier and pierced Naraku's abdomen. Naraku smirked at him and stepped backwards so that the sword was drawn out of his guts.

Sesshoumaru could only watch emotionlessly as his sword was enveloped in a green substance, which slowly creeped up his arm and disappeared into his skin. A minute later, he was struggling to stand up.

Naraku let out a delighted chuckle as Sesshoumaru went down on one knee. "I'll leave you to your misery, then. But wait, on the other hand, you may need someone to comfort you on the brink of death… ah, here they come."

A hundred and more demons appeared suddenly in the sky, all making a beeline for Sesshoumaru. Their mouths were salivating; Sesshoumaru had been promised to them.

"Why not try to absorb me again, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Naraku looked at him. "I have no further use for you. Besides, I have to feed my soldiers… I take it you'll not agree to transform into your true dog form…? To give them more meat…?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. "Fool! Never… never…" he started to yell, but the demons were upon him. He shook off the ones which were trying to bite his arm off, and collapsed on the ground.

oOo

"You have to give credit to the man. He's not crying out even though he's being eaten alive."

Kanna was once again in his room, holding out her mirror for her master to overlook the situation in the wolf territory. "Sometimes, I almost wish you could move a muscle in your face, Kanna. It can get drab around you after a while," Naraku continued conversationally.

"Hm. That boy turned out to be very useful indeed. I am glad Sesshoumaru did not kill him," he said after a moment of looking into the mirror. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside his room, but Naraku didn't budge from his place to inspect it.

"What a pain."

oOo

Kouga was deep in the forest now, heading towards the hilly region where all the dens were. As he drew closer to it, the smell of death once again assailed his senses. Every muscle in his legs strained as he coaxed them to move faster, and the tornado around him was now destroying everything within a ten foot range.

At long last, the tree thinned out and finally cleared, giving Kouga a good look of his part of the territory where the wolf tribe of the east lived. On any other day, small pups would be frolicking around, their mothers sitting around or doing various chores, and the elders would be on the top of the tallest hill, discussing gravely about something or the other. At night the young wolves fresh out of training would be sleeping on their night guard duty, an ear open just in case Kouga decided to come along to inspect them.

But today they were lying on the ground, not sleeping, but dead. Kouga knelt on one knee and took the hand of one particular youngster; he looked to be about thirteen, and his chest had a gaping hole in it. His face was frozen in an expression of surprise; he must've been hit from the back.

Grimly, Kouga shut his eyelids and stood up, swearing to bury all his kinsmen personally after he dealt with Naraku. He threw a sweeping glance over the entire place. There were two rows of hills (rising into mountains farther off) stretching right and left. One seemed to be missing in the first row, making a circle of hills with an opening like a horseshoe. It was the perfect place for a whole clan or tribe to live. They were dotted with entrances to dens.

Kouga's feet felt like they were planted to the ground when he saw a huge group of demons at the entrance to the topmost den; the den where his parents lived. With a roar, he sprinted straight up the slope of the hill. Ignoring all the dead bodies littered around, he took a high jump and landed directly on the small level ground outside the cave.

He slashed a demon which was straying behind the group and sped inside. The den was pretty large and there weren't any torches. He followed a wide passage, killing all the demons one by one as he progressed. At last, only a few of the vile creatures were left, snivelling at his feet, trying to escape; but Kouga flattened them with his heel before entering the anteroom.

"Dad!"

A wolf demon was backed up in a corner, a huge demon ready to strike him. Kouga quickly delivered a spinning kick to its neck, making the demon fall to the ground at the side. It quickly disappeared into fine dust.

"Thank you, son."

The Wolf King Yasashiku was a slight man. His tail had a certain droop to it, and his shoulders hunched ever so little. His face was wrinkled with age, and his hair was white, matching his tail fur. He waved a weathered hand at his son.

"Go on inside. Your mother is waiting." At his words, Kouga hesitated a bit. Ginta _did_ say that his father had sent for him; not his mother. She must still be angry at him over the mate problem. When Kouga had left home, she hadn't thought that he had it in him to start a tribe of his own, and they had had a huge row over it. She had seemed really enraged that he was without an alpha female.

After giving his father a brief hug, he braced himself and entered another passage leading to the inner cave. It seemed like eternity until he entered the large room. The floor was completely covered with fur, and his mother sat right in the middle of a large group of children and wolves.

"Mother." Kouga nodded stiffly at her. The old wolf demon glared up at him. Kouga gulped and shifted his feet slightly. Then, suddenly, she scrambled up and embraced him tightly. "Kouga! Where have you been? Oh, this is so terrible…"

Kouga was unnerved by the fact that his mother was moved to tears. He had never seen her cry in his entire life; even when his grandfather had been killed by a dog demon. But there were first times for everything, he thought.

He patted her on the back and pulled away to look her over. She was old, like his father, but her blue eyes still shone brightly and her posture still straight and proud. She was the true leader of the tribe to the northwest, where they came from. His father had been a commoner in the tribe whom she had fallen in love with.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a loud crash was heard outside. The children in the room shrieked and the wolves howled loudly. Kouga immediately let go of his mother and sprinted out again.

"… Kagura."

oOo

"Come _on_, hurry up…" Kagome muttered as she dug her heels into Inuyasha's sides. "Shut up! I'm trying!" he retorted. "It's hard to follow a scent at high speed!"

"Well, just follow Kirara then. _She's_ much better at it than you are."

"Bitch."

"Dumb pole."

"You're not very good at insulting people."

"It's because I've got better things to do, idiot."

"Well, it gives _me_ certain satisfaction. … Dumbass."

"Enough, Inuyasha. Just shut up."

Even though it wasn't all that pleasant, bickering with Inuyasha calmed Kagome down somewhat. At least here was something which wouldn't change at all.

Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a halt. Trees with thick trunks blocked their path; it was a dead end. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and waved Kirara to go on. He then clutched Kagome tighter. "I'm going to jump up, okay?" he said. Kagome nodded and tightened her hold on his shoulders.

"Stop."

Inuyasha turned around slowly and let Kagome down. It was his half brother Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck do you want? I'm busy," he snapped at him. Kagome inched behind slowly, and took note of Sesshoumaru's appearance. His clothes were bloodstained and his armour had cracked. The Tenseiga was glowing faintly.

"I have come to get the Tessaiga." Sesshoumaru replied, flexing the claws of hisright hand as he got down from the two headed beast Ah-Un. He charged at Inuyasha without warning, hand outstretched not for the sword, but for Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Not that crap again!" Inuyasha snarled and sprang up, avoiding Sesshoumaru's claws. Sesshoumaru didn't bother replying. He too jumped after Inuyasha and in the blink of an eye, rose till Inuyasha's eye level and cut his left arm off with his poisonous whip.

"INUYASHA! NO!"

Inuyasha's mind barely registered the fact that he no longer had a left hand. He flailed about in midair and plummeted down to earth again, a look of shock on his face. Sesshoumaru floated till the ground, still clutching his arm.

"Now for the sword, Inuyasha. Hand it over." Sesshoumaru said coldly, and to Kagome's horror, attached the severed limb to his own shoulder socket. The joints glowed for a moment, and the skin melded seamlessly together. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, and tore his haori sleeve, attempting to stem the flow of blood while tying the stump of his left hand up.

"You need a half demon's help now, do you?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru looked down at him, but didn't reply. "How does it feel to have dirty blood flowing through your veins, half brother?" Inuyasha ventured again.

"That blood will soon be purged and my own pure blood will replace it. But I must say your amateurish delaying tactics aren't working on me. Hand over the Tessaiga!"

"If your blood replaces it, then you'll not be able to hold the Tessaiga."

"You are wrong. The flesh is yours, and that is enough."

While Inuyasha was thinking about something to say, Sesshoumaru cast his whip at his sheath and drew out the Tessaiga. It flew through the air and Sesshoumaru caught it with his left hand deftly. He pointed the tip at Inuyasha.

"Today you shall not escape. You die… by your own hand."

And he brought up the Tessaiga and slashed it through the air. Blinding yellow light flashed from it, scurrying towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

oOo

"Just thought I should tie up the ends in this battle, what say you?" Kagura smirked. Kohaku was standing right beside her, brown eyes blank and staring off into space. She raised the fan to cover half her face as she laughed.

Kouga growled and bent his knees, ready for battle. Kagura tutted. "Do you really think you can beat _me_? Don't you remember what happened last time? Maybe it's time to remind you again." Kagura gave her fan a dainty little flick. Nothing happened.

Kouga ran at her, fists ready. "Bitch…" Kagura dodged his first punch, but seemed to be in a pretty jovial mood for someone whose ace in the hole trick didn't work. Or so it seemed…

Kouga watched as a large group of corpses climbed over the edge and entered the den. He readied himself for battle again, swearing to himself that he wouldn't mutilate any of his brothers' and sisters' bodies even as they advanced upon him.

He hit the first one, a young female wolf demon, with the back of his hand. She fell down almost immediately, but was replaced by another one near instantaneously.

Kouga could sense them behind him. "Don't come in the way father… you too mother. This fight is mine," he said, and punched another corpse. And so he punched, kicked or just simply pushed the animated corpses until only him, Kagura and Kohaku stood. His parents had already retreated inside.

Kagura's smirk was still in place. "No… I didn't really expect that to stop you, I guess. Well, I'll have to deal with you myself, then." She raised her fan high. "Kohaku, you better not watch… well, on the other hand, I _do_ want someone to see this…"

She brought down the fan, and three glowing blades of light emerged from thin air, slashing Kouga's feet even before he dodged them. Kouga cried out and tried to run closer to Kagura, but was forced to the side as Kohaku's sharp weapon shot out towards him. _How moronically heroic of him… he would've made a good enemy of Naraku's if he weren't so weak. Pity. All the same, I have no use for him._

"It's time to end this once and for all!"

Kouga's last thoughts were that he was glad Kagome wasn't here. As Kagura's blade cut through his chest, four words could be made out as blood spilled from his mouth. "I love you, Kagome…"

_How annoying. He almost accomplished in making me throw up. _Kagura folded her fan and chuckled. There was no way the demon could survive. The blade had gone clean through his heart. She could see the ground through the hole she had made there. As the blasted wolf's parents hurried out to weep on their dead son's body, Kagura took out the feather from her hair and lifted off into the air, leaving Kohaku to finish them off.

oOo

As Kagome saw the light of the Wind Scar, all her thoughts were on how to avoid it. She knew there was no way, but it _felt _like there was. She thought back to the time where Naraku had managed to avoid the Scar… with the help of a barrier. But how could she make one? She wasn't a demon, she was a priestess…

"That's it!"

With no time to lose, she quickly took out her bow and held it in front of Inuyasha, ignoring his looks of surprise. _Hope this works…_ closing her eyes, she concentrated hard, imagining the light being deflected, stopped… _hope there isn't supposed to be a spell for this… _

A pink shield formed around the both of them. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. It was like a soap bubble, pink blobs writhing on the surface of the shield, contracting and expanding… and flashed bright as the Wind Scar hit them. She could only screech as the shield pulsed, but it held. She had done it. She had succeeded in protecting Inuyasha, and herself.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be disappointed… or anything, in fact, as his face held the same stony expression. Kagome wondered where that toad and the little girl were, but pushed it aside.

"Very good, wench. You have passed the test. You shall come with me now."

_What?_ Kagome stood up and scrambled away as Sesshoumaru lunged at her. Inuyasha fisted his right hand and buried them in Sesshoumaru's face. "Not so fast, bastard!"

But Inuyasha got a close-up of his own familiar claws as Sesshoumaru cracked his jaw without loosening his hold on the sword. Inuyasha growled. He couldn't take it anymore. A heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Inuyasha's eyes turned red, and his fangs and claws lengthened.

Sesshoumaru had now grabbed hold of Kagome's waist and was halfway up Ah-Un when he felt Inuyasha's claws raking through the back of his neck. He dropped her immediately and turned to face the transformed Inuyasha.

"Ah yes. Now to get rid of my pest of a brother."

Sesshoumaru was still clutching the Tessaiga with his left hand. He raised it high above his head and prepared to cleave Inuyasha's head in two, but Inuyasha sank his fangs into Sesshoumaru's wrist, and wrenched the Tessaiga out of his grasp.

As soon as Inuyasha got hold of the Tessaiga, he returned to normal. He stumbled a bit, and straightened up. "Kagome. Behind me." He ordered her, and she quickly scrambled beside him. "You've gone too far, Sesshoumaru. It's time to end this. Hand over your swords!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Will you fight me while I am unarmed? I did not think you would sink quite so low," he shot back at him. Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't fight you, Sesshoumaru. But I know who took that bite out of your shoulder. It was Naraku," Inuyasha said, gesturing at a gaping wound on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder where the armour had crumbled away, spikes and all.

At Naraku's name, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. "Do not speak to me of that fool!" he growled. Inuyasha grunted. "Listen. I have a deal to make with you. If you agree, it'll be possible to defeat Naraku. What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru's smirk widened. "So you think I'll make a deal with the likes of you?" he snapped. Inuyasha shrugged and, with a swift motion, relieved Sesshoumaru of the Toukijin and Tenseiga. "What's this? Getting slow in your old age? Or is it that you've been weakened by the 'fool'?" Inuyasha grinned. _Ah, so Sesshoumaru _did_ use up all his energy to capture Kagome. What a waste._

Sesshoumaru's red eyes were glinting dangerously, but he didn't transform into his true form. He _couldn't_. He had no energy left, and the poison of Naraku's was going to kill him sooner or later. It was the first time Sesshoumaru was helpless. He took a silent oath to kill Inuyasha after Naraku was dead.

"I knew you'd come to your senses."

oOo

**A/N:** RESPONSES!

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Is it palatable? I'm getting a bit hungry…

Pointy Objects: The stories are pretty good… read some of them, even though I'm not a very big fan of AU stories, ya know… anyway. Thanks for reviewing! Yours faithfully, bitchdemon. Ehehehe… Dunno what made me say that. Because I'm not a demon… AHAHAHA

Nikkita: AGH! Another mistake! .:tears out hair:. … why does this keep happening! … Thanks for your review!

DreamBeamz: Well… I don't know _what_ to say without giving the plot away. So I'll just thank you for the review!

Sheenachi: I woulda said "Fluffi" is MINE. But Sha Gojyo surpasses all in the matters of sexiness, so it's okay. Thanks for the review!

Black Metalmark: I read somewhere that Inutaisho means Father of the Dogs… well, almost…

TurboTwistedFire: Glad I could be of help! Truth be told, I completed this chapter _while_ I was reading yours. Yes… I hadn't _touched _the chapter for almost a whole month…

wynter89: It _was _supposed to be a separate story, but somehow I think it would fit this one better… and another smart move of Naraku's was getting rid of Kouga, methinks… ehehehe

Hya-chan: But why poor Yasashiku-kun and Leiko-chan? What have they ever done? … oh. Ehehe Thanks for reviewing!

inuhater101: If you _do_ somehow accomplish that, make me his loincloth, won't you? I'd give you a tissue, but I used up all mine drooling over Gojyo… my apologies… Another thing: If your dog is ANYTHING like Inuyasha, THEN kill it, okay? But I have a feeling it's not red… or white… so keep it. Mebbe you can teach it to fetch bishounen for you in the parks… ehehehe

Skittles: Roy Mustang. Though I've read only the first two mangas, I've seen pictures of Roy, and he DEFINITLY looks better than shorty.

Vumpler: No, not _lots_ of pups… ah, the implications of that simple statement…

Queen of the Mary Sue: Tissue? …no, wait, I don't have any… damn that Gojyo and his sexy coolness and deeeep voice… HE gives ME nosebleeds… but why am I talking about a silly old half demon like him? Kouga's on! Well… not anymore. That's one dead wolf I have here. Thanks for reviewing!

SOMe dude: Tell me when you post it, alright?

SilverYoko: Oh yes… a closet pervert… ehe… mebbe a Sango/Miroku one-shot for later… thanks for reviewing!

Kirara the two tail: Hm… maybe if you run in squares, you won't die, because then you'd have to pause when you have to turn a corner… sorry… but that statement of yours got me thinking in weird ways… ehehehe

Toki-san: Well, the grandest ending of all was that I killed off the main character… for real this time. But this hasn't ended yet, so… anyway, thanks for reviewing!

sailorgirl16: Kikyou can so evil _sometimes…_ ehehe .:tries to be mysterious:.

MANY THANKS TO ALL THE OTHERS WHO REVIEWED TOO!

Bishounen of the Day: Sha Gojyo. ALWAYS Sha Gojyo. From Saiyuki Reload. Ask me what's the bishounen of my dreams? .:somebody coughs "Allen":. NO! It's SHA Gojyo! And from Inuyasha, it's Oda Nobunaga… he's cute… and I was reading the manga, the way that toad keeps saying "My little dew drop 3" is just HILARIOUS…

I'd say "I'm outie!" but where _would_ I go? It's not like I… oh, oh, nothing.

…I'm outie…


	19. Movement

**A/N: **I'm back! Finally! YAY! WHOO! WITH A PERSONALITY CHANGE, METHINKS! … or not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. "asaudnasdigunbnergiwrgoinxcvisd"... if you're wondering what it means, I said something witty and hilarious. Wehehehehehe

Anyway, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, but I had (and still have) LOTS of work to do… managing my deviantart account being only one of them… ANYWAY! This is more of an informative chapter, and be warned because it's rather of a poor quality…

I learnt a new word today. "Necrophilia".

About the chapter title; I felt really restless while typing this chapter… and what with all the travelling going on in the story and all… and I couldn't find a better title. So there.

oOo

**Movement**

oOo

"We'd better hurry up, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha nodded slightly and, still glaring at his half-brother, sheathed the Tessaiga. Then he held out his hand to Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes widened. _Wow. Inuyasha's…_

"Give me my arm back."

Kagome almost giggled. _And here I thought he was… oh well._ She looked at the rip in Sesshoumaru's sleeve, and could see a slightly discoloured band of skin encircling his arm.

Sesshoumaru's cold stare travelled from Inuyasha's face to his outstretched hand, as though thinking about changing his mind about the deal. Inuyasha waited, and Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up to his face again.

"Very well."

Without warning, steam vented off his left arm, and it detached, falling to the ground. Inuyasha grunted and picked it up, untying the makeshift bandages Kagome had tied around his shoulder stump. He held it in place, but it didn't meld. "Kagome, tie it up."

She did as she was told. There was no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha's arm would soon heal again… it was just a feeling.

"Let's go." Inuyasha bent on his knees so that Kagome could climb on, and once she was comfortable, held her tight and jumped up into the air. Kagome took a peek below and saw Sesshoumaru right below them. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha, hoping her skirt wasn't flying about. Even if it was, there was nothing on Sesshoumaru's face to show that he saw anything.

She sighed as he climbed up on the already airborne Ah-Un's back. This journey was going to take a while.

oOo

_Too late._

Kikyou put a hand on a nearby tree trunk and surveyed the scene. It was a disaster. People everywhere, dead or dying. Her soul collectors were going crazy, grabbing the glowing balls of light hovering above the bodies and dropping them into her body. She could feel herself getting more powerful with each soul that entered her.

She held up her palm when one of her demons attempted to drop another soul into her. "Hold on to that one for a while," she ordered it. The demon floated above her head. She did it with a few others, then started walking again towards the circle of hills.

She walked for a while, and some of the wolf demons called out to her, asking her to help. But Kikyou didn't stop. Even though it tore open her heart not to heal them, she knew they would only suffer more if they survived. No one was suffering superficial wounds; it would be better if they died. Even with this thought, she couldn't bring herself to end their lives. So she let them lie there, and continued up the path to the tallest hill, her face a mask.

She took her time to scale the hill. A rough path had been cut into the side for the wolves, smaller children and elders who couldn't jump high. Kikyou paused as her soul collectors sunk more souls into her, and looked up. An oversized feather flew out the side, creating a breeze and whipping up her hair.

She waited till the feather was out of sight, and continued up until she reached a small landing of sorts. She strode inside the den right in front of her without hesitation, and paused as she reached the anteroom. A small boy was standing over the body of an old wolf demon, and was aiming his weapon at another female who was standing right in front of him with a defiant stance.

Kikyou quickly drew an arrow and strung it on her bow, knocking his axe out of his hands. The boy turned to face her, a blank expression on his face. He picked up the axe again by pulling the chain connected to it.

Kikyou strung another arrow on her bow. "Flee now," she ordered the aged demon. The wolf looked at her and drew herself up to her full height. "I am not a coward. Let me h- handle…" she faltered as she looked at the bodies of the old wolf demon.

Kikyou deflected the boy's deadly weapon which flew out and looked toward the demon which she had strived to bring closer to her reincarnate. He was lying on the floor, blood still gushing out from the open wound on his chest. She felt a pang of sadness as she looked upon his handsome face, holding a contorted look as if he was in extreme pain just before death claimed him.

She took a couple of quick steps and clamped her fist around the boy's neck. His brown eyes were blank as they stared up at her. "Naraku's whereabouts." was all she said.

The boy didn't reply. Instead, he wrestled with her, trying to slash her hands with his axe. Kikyou's hold didn't weaken even though purple spots of matter began escaping from the open wounds on her hand. She ignored the gasp from the right.

"You're one of the undead."

The boy slid from her hands and executed a neat back flip, landing a few paces away from her. He gathered up his axe and without warning, ran out the opening and jumped down. Kikyou avoided the old demon's stare as she followed the boy.

As she reached the edge of the ledge, she saw him landing on the ground, and sprint into the woods. She too jumped down, stumbling as her body absorbed the shock of the landing.

She followed the jewel shard's and his fast receding aura into the trees. He was going to the one who controlled him, and she intending to find out where that place was.

As she walked, she chanted a complex spell, her hands glowing faintly pink as she settled into a fast pace. It was a difficult spell, dangerous if she made any mistake. But it seemed to work, as she disappeared bit by bit. Soon her whole body was invisible. _It was easier to use Naraku's… _she thought.

Her spell had not only hidden her from view, but also masked her scent and aura. But it would only be for a short while, as long as she had energy left. Since she had had lots of souls, there was excess bit of it, so she had risked it.

The trees thickened and Kikyou picked up her pace, her demons following easily. She started running now; the boy was starting to get farther away. She held out an arm as a branch whipped her face, and let out a small gasp. She could sense about four more jewel shards coming her way. Ignoring them, she continued on her path.

Suddenly, she stopped. The boy was just ahead of her. He just stood there, looking around in confusion. She ran up to him and swiftly grabbed him by the neck. The boy's flailing limbs failed to land a hit as he was lifted up in the air.

"Where is Naraku?" she hissed at him. The boy's eyes widened with fear. "Wh- where are you? Wh- who are you?" he stuttered, his hands finally grabbing onto Kikyou's invisible wrist.

Kikyou looked into his eyes. _It seems Naraku has stopped controlling him now…_ with that thought, she grabbed his arm and let go of his neck. Immediately he started struggling.

Kikyou made herself visible again. There was no use wasting energy to fool this boy. He gasped when he saw her, purple matter escaping from the cut on her cheek and arm. Her demons appeared from nowhere and started feeding her souls again.

"Lead me to him!" Kikyou ordered him, but the boy just stood there. "Hurry. Or you shall be punished," Kikyou said again. Just as he started to open his mouth to say something, Kikyou heard a _thud_ behind her. She looked around, taking care not to let the boy escape.

"Kikyou, let go of Kohaku!" Her reincarnation all but screamed. Kikyou gave her a cold glare before looking up at the sky to find Inuyasha's half brother hovering above on his beast.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called out. Kikyou's gaze snapped back to the half-demon. He was carrying Kagome on his back, and currently she was digging her ankles into his abdomen hard. She then climbed down and ran towards her.

"Kikyou, what had gotten into you? Let go of him!" Kagome cried, taking Kohaku's arm. Kikyou let her hold on him loosen. "The boy was leading me to Naraku. Get out of my way."

As if on cue, Kohaku wrenched free of Kagome's grasp and dove to the right, disappearing into the bushes. Kikyou hitched up the bow strung across her torso and followed suit. She heard a small "oh!" of surprise behind her as she parted the leaves, searching for Kohaku.

_Maybe it would be better to take them with me._

But Kikyou shook off any thoughts of taking the help from Inuyasha, Kagome or his infernal brother. This was her battle. She had a way to defeat Naraku, and they would probably just force Naraku to abandon this hideout of his too, what with Inuyasha brandishing his Tessaiga like a drunken bird trying to build a nest with an overlarge branch.

She masked herself again, and followed Kohaku's aura. This time he was heading in a straight line, jumping nimbly from tree to tree.

oOo

Inuyasha looked in the direction where Kikyou had disappeared. Why was _she_ here? And why the hell was she looking for Naraku? And… why did Kagome dig her heels into his guts so hard? It hurt quite a bit…

His eyes widened as he realised the impact of Kagome's action. Was she still jealous of his feelings for Kikyou? He shifted his gaze to Kagome, who was still looking at the place where Kikyou had disappeared. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"I suggest we hurry," Sesshoumaru interjected. There was something about his eyebrows that said that he had just managed to avoid saying 'you imbecile'. He had been floating aloofly at the top while all this had played out. To an outsider, it must've looked common enough, Inuyasha guessed. He threw an insult or two at Sesshoumaru and returned to staring at Kagome again. There was no use fighting Sesshoumaru at this time. There would be ample opportunities later. He felt Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into the back of his head, smirking at the thought that he wouldn't dare do anything.

Kagome strode back to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back again. Her mouth was set in a grim straight line and her eyes had a bit of hardness in them. Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver a bit, and took off again, Ah-Un following him easily. Funny how she could be scarier than a fifty foot demon.

"So what happened to that girl of yours?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru loudly. He wanted to talk badly, to hear something besides Kagome's harsh breathing or the rush of wind.

"She has been taken care of."

Damn his personality. He could at least indulge in small talk. "What do you mean 'taken care of'? Did –" Inuyasha began again, but Sesshoumaru cut in. "She is not in danger."

Inuyasha gave up. It was a stupid idea in the first place. He didn't know where he got such flashes of brilliance, but Inuyasha figured it was just a continuation of when he had imagined what it'd be like to have dinner with his brother. Wishing him a savage death (poor lord, murdered by his own half brother), he picked up his speed.

oOo

"Eyuh…"

They had reached Kouga's main part of territory, and it simply reeked of death. Kagome covered her nose with her hand, scared to even breathe in through her mouth. Dead bodies were lying everywhere.

Inuyasha continued on to the base of the hill where the largest pile of dead bodies was. He skirted along the edge and began his ascent. _I wonder how he knows exactly where to go,_ Kagome thought, trying to ignore the smell and vision of death.

Sesshoumaru was already hovering at the top when Inuyasha landed on the ledge. Kagome climbed down. "Damn. It looks like we missed all the action. How short was the battle anyway?" Inuyasha muttered. "Well, we might as well go in."

Inuyasha strode in first, and Kagome followed him apprehensively. Sesshoumaru walked in, unaffected by the current mood. Inside, there appeared to be a small room. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and Kagome bumped into him. "Wha –"

Inuyasha held out his arm. "Get out now." Kagome frowned, wondering why he was acting so strange. She tried to bend and look, but Inuyasha turned and started to push her out in the open again, but Kagome took advantage of his position and slipped through the gap made when he raised his arms to push her.

At first she saw a woman crouched over two bodies, sobbing gently. Her heart went out to her; she must've lost her family. As she walked toward her, however, she saw exactly who was on the floor.

Her chest seized up as she saw his pained face. Her knees buckled and she started falling to the floor. Inuyasha clutched her arm swiftly and set her on the floor gently. Kagome crawled closer to Kouga's body, and touched his cheek. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Sorry, but we got delayed –" Sango's voice petered out behind Kagome, but she didn't care. Kouga's cheeks were cold, and he was very pale. Kagome gasped suddenly and winced as her chest spasmed, sending jolts of pain throughout her torso. The large jewel shard lodged in her chest fell out, glowing bright.

She felt Sango's warm palms on her shoulder, pressuring her gently to stand up. Kagome shook her off and stood up on her feet herself, her face suddenly calm. She picked up the jewel shard and put it back in her chest. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Myoga told us you can revive the dead. Do it now." She ordered him.

The old woman finally spoke up. "Who are you people? What are you doing in the wolf territory?" she asked them harshly, shifting her legs to a fighting stance with fists raised. "You must be with those motherfucking demons that killed my kin. Prepare to die!" she screeched before jumping towards Inuyasha. He unsheathed the Tessaiga and planted it on the floor, using it as a shield against her attack.

"Wait! We're not with Naraku! We're – we were friends of Kouga," Miroku yelled. The old demon stopped mid-attack. "And how do you prove that to me?" she asked them. When nobody said anything, she bared her fangs. "Knew it. Fucking deceiv –"

"Kouga used to clean armours."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou stared at Kagome with wide eyes. What kind of a proof was _that?_

The old wolf demon looked at Kagome for a moment, her eyes acquiring a glazed look.

Her shoulders drooped suddenly. "Kouga _never _told anyone that… he even threatened to beat up all the people who saw him doing 'females' work'…" She walked to one end of the room. "D – dear foolish b– boy…" she broke down into tears, leaning on the wall while her shoulders shook with wracking sobs.

Kagome walked to her and patted her shoulders. "Don't worry… there is a way…" she murmured soothingly. The demon looked up at her hopefully and smiled when Kagome squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Immediately she wiped her eyes and stood up straight. "I am Leiko, Queen of the north-eastern wolf tribe. And you are…?" she asked imperatively. Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. I –"

"Time enough for details later. Now you said there was a way to bring Kouga back…?" Leiko interrupted. Kagome was taken aback, but only a bit. She understood her impatience.

"Yes, er… Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a bit, and stepped forward. As he unsheathed the Tenseiga, Kagome couldn't help but wonder whether Kouga would be the same, or like – Kikyou.

She watched as Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga's body intently. He swung the sword experimentally once of twice over Kouga's body. Kagome could just restrain herself from crying out as he apparently stabbed Kouga through his chest just beside his gaping wound.

And to her anger, he sheathed his sword. Kouga was still lying on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him. Sango stared at her friend, surprised.

Sesshoumaru turned and awarded her a cool glare. "His soul has already departed."

With a scream of rage, Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru and jumped on him. He held out an arm and deflected her by merely pushing her away with the palm of his right hand. Kagome let out an angry hiss when she skidded along the length of the floor, but was up on her feet in a second, and loaded an arrow on her bow. Inuyasha started toward her, intending to prevent her from firing, but Kagome quickly let fly the arrow. It sped toward Sesshoumaru, deadly with its spiritual powers.

Sesshoumaru's expression changed for a fleeting moment; the poison was spreading in his body. With a lot of effort, he leapt up into the air to avoid the arrow. It crashed into the roughly-hewn stone wall of the anteroom, creating a huge crater in it.

Inuyasha wrenched the bow away from Kagome. "You _idiot_! Don't provoke him!" he screamed at her in rage. He quickly held Kagome's wrist together in his right hand while he threw the bow at Miroku. The monk caught it deftly.

Kagome struggled against Inuyasha's strong grasp. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him! How _dare _he? How – how _dare _–" but it was of no use. At last, she stopped and went limp, sobbing gently. Sesshoumaru had been her only hope for that fleeting moment, but now even that had disappeared. Inuyasha slowly drew her into a hug. Kagome yielded, wetting his haori with her tears.

oOo

Queen Leiko walked over to her son's body, but did not cry. She had already mourned for him, and her mate. She knew it was too good to be true that they could be resurrected. Like a true warrior, she would only allow grief to overcome her when the battle was over.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru floated down to the ground slowly, and landed gracefully on his feet. Everyone watched him, wondering what his next move might be. His face gave away nothing, and he might attack anyone suddenly.

Sango gasped and instinctively ran forward to catch Sesshoumaru as he went down on one knee. Then, when she realised what she was doing, quickly took her hands off of him as though he was burning hot. Miroku darted forward and quickly led her away from Sesshoumaru, frowning. Sango shook her head and walked back to him.

"He's been poisoned," she said aloud at last. Sesshoumaru gave her a glare of such loathing that she drew back a bit. But she held her ground. "Let me help you," she said, looking him in the eye.

"I need no human's help. I have already –" But exactly what he had already done was lost as he stopped speaking suddenly. A drop of crimson blood trickled from his mouth, dripping onto his haori and staining it more. Sango quickly tore off a part of her sash and wiped the blood off.

_Why do I have this sudden urge to help him? He is nothing to me. He _–

She remembered how Sesshoumaru had spared Kohaku when he could have just pressed his neck harder and ended his life. Kohaku, who had tried to kill Sesshoumaru's young ward. That girl seemed like a daughter to him, and Sango knew that dog demons were fiercely protective of their young. Whole armies had been known to die if as much as a hair on a dog demon child had been harmed. It must've taken a lot of self control on Sesshoumaru's part.

Sango smiled sadly. _And I'm returning the favour._

Sesshoumaru batted her hand away and got up on his feet. "Since the leader of the wolf tribe is dead, we have no choice but to defeat Naraku on our own." He announced.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru went down on his knees again, more blood oozing from his mouth. A green aura surrounded his body, and he collapsed suddenly, unconscious. Yet his face revealed nothing of the pain he must be feeling within. Sango stepped forward immediately as Miroku and Leiko gasped and felt Sesshoumaru's forehead. She then looked at Kagome. "Heal him. Now."

"No."

"Kagome, please. It's important that he survives," Inuyasha said gruffly. He didn't like pleading. Kagome looked into his golden eyes, and knew that he made sense. There were more important matters at hand than killing Sesshoumaru because he couldn't revive Kouga.

"Alright. But – I don't know how…"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated noise. "Wish Kaede was here. That old hag could finally have some use before kicking the bucket –" He stopped for a minute. "Hey, Kagome, how did you shield me from the Wind Scar back in the forest?" he asked her. Kagome didn't respond.

_I can just concentrate and think about purging the poison or whatever it is from his body. Ick, I hope I don't have to undress him…_

"Okay… um, I'll put my hand on his face then…" Kagome fluttered her fingers lightly over the purple stripes on Sesshoumaru's cheeks, electricity running through her body. Even though her mind screamed at her to run far away from this murderous demon, she stayed put and closed her eyes. _No one's ever done this before… I should've brought some herbs and made a medicine or something… I don't think even Kikyou has ever attempted a fast healing before…_

Kagome sighed. There were too many new things to do too soon… intuitively her hand dropped down to Sesshoumaru's abdomen, and untied his armour. Inuyasha shifted beside her slightly, but she ignored it. Soon, Sesshoumaru lay only in his white haori.

It felt natural. Priestesses were born to protect, to heal. Her spiritual powers directed her toward the place where the poison was concentrated, growing and poisoning the powerful demon's body. It was eating him from inside.

Kagome parted the opening in Sesshoumaru's haori top and laid her hand on his bare chest, shuddering in disgust. She had never, in her wildest imaginations, pictured being in such close proximity to Sesshoumaru. Nor did she have any wish to. As far as she was concerned, Sesshoumaru deserved to die a horrible and painful death.

Her eyes scrunched up as her hands shook. Pink, glowing energy flowed from her hands into Sesshoumaru's body. His body spasmed as green smoke vented from his body. Kagome was somehow managing to purge the poison.

As she worked, Sango was whispering with Miroku. "It looks like Naraku managed to find a weakness within Sesshoumaru," he said. Sango nodded. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught his whispered words and he got up. "What is it?" he asked him interestedly.

Miroku looked at him seriously. "I've just figured it out. The Tenseiga protects Sesshoumaru when he in mortal danger… remember?" he asked him. Inuyasha nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, just spit it out already."

"The Tenseiga only protects him against the… ah, _physical_ attacks… of course, poisoning is also physical, but you know what I mean. So the Tenseiga couldn't protect Sesshoumaru this time. It could sense no danger."

This disquieted the tree greatly. That Naraku managed to weaken even the most powerful demon other than himself so greatly and without any apparent effort…

Kagome stood up suddenly and wiped her hands on her top as if they were filthy. "I think it's done. I managed to stop it before it spread… it was too easy, I have a bad feeling about it," she rambled. Behind her, Sesshoumaru quietly got on his feet and strode out, picking up his broken armour along the way. His face was the same expressionless mask.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Sulking. Can't bear a human healing him." He said harshly. Sango looked out the opening thoughtfully. "Somehow, I don't think it's something so childish," she said after a while.

She noticed Kagome walking over to Kouga's body again, kneeling down beside his lifeless form. She reached out a hand and stroked Kouga's cold and pale cheeks softly, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Sango sat beside her and held her shoulders, squeezing them gently. Shippou bounded down from Miroku's shoulder and sat on Kagome's other side, hugging her waist.

Kagome wiped her tears away, and straightened her shoulders. Smiling at Shippou, she ruffled his hair. Before her smile could falter, she looked away from the little fox demon.

She looked at Sango with fire in her eyes. "I'm going to kill Naraku." She said with quiet ferocity. Sango nodded, noting the determination in her voice. Kagome may not be powerful enough to kill Naraku, but her self-confidence would be a big asset if they hoped to win together.

Leiko began to make preparations to bury Kouga's body, calling the other wolves from the main room to come and carry their leader away. Kagome turned to her. "Cover him with a cloth and leave him be." She said in the same quiet voice.

"But Kagome, you know there's no chance –"

"Just do it." Kagome interrupted Inuyasha. He shut up for once, being wise enough to not interfere with whatever was going on in Kagome's tortured mind. Leiko looked like she was about to argue, towering over Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped in their midst and led Leiko away from Kagome and they conversed in low tones for a while, then Leiko nodded and smiled sadly at Kagome.

"I know now that Kouga was a really close friend of yours, so I am willing to do as you wish."

Kagome opened her mouth furiously, about to correct Leiko's mistake, but Miroku interrupted. "SO! Why don't we follow Kikyou's trail, eh? She was following Kohaku, right?" he yelled.

Kagome decided to let it slip this time and nodded curtly, glaring at Inuyasha. She strode out of the den. Sango saw her shoulders droop as soon as she thought she was out of view, and strained her neck until she went out sight.

Sango hitched up her Hiraikotsu and walked out, Miroku and Inuyasha following with Shippou on Inuyasha's shoulder. Leiko stayed behind to take care of the tribes people still surviving.

They exited to see Sesshoumaru glaring coldly at Kagome, who seemed a bit uneasy under his gaze. Sesshoumaru's hand was twitching as if he would want nothing better than to wrap them around her neck and kill her slowly and painfully. Kagome seemed to have realised that already, as she climbed hurriedly on Kirara's back.

Sango hopped on in front of her, and turned back slightly. "Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked her friend, and immediately slapped herself mentally. _What the hell am I thinking, anyway?_

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears again, and she leaned on Sango's back. "Let's get on with it, please." She whispered. Sango patted her knee sympathetically, her eyes wetting a bit. _I can understand how you feel, Kagome. Just… just don't bottle it up like I do. _

But she never voiced this thought aloud however, as Sesshoumaru took off suddenly. Inuyasha growled and set off into a sprint, Miroku following closely. Kirara too took to the air, staying only a little distance behind the airborne Sesshoumaru. He seemed to have a plan in his mind.

oOo

**A/N**: AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY! I've had LOTS of work to do, what with my opening a new deviantart account and all… oh, by the way, check it out. My nickname's Skush. (Just type in skush. You can leave a comment on my drawings here if you want

Anyway, I'm not finished with my apologies. I'M SO SO SORRY! (Or since I'm trying to learn Japanese) GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI, BLOODY!

REPLIES. (Okay, if you think my replies are weird, it's because I type just like how I talk. JUST. LIKE. EVERYDAY. CONVERSATION.)

Toya's Gurl: I'm really sorry, but I can't promise that… that's why I'm ending it soon!

TurboTwistedFire: WHOO! BIG review! I LOVE 'em! Well, it helps when the author is in a depressing mood to begin with to write depressing chapters… am I making sense? Anyway, Kouga. Is gone. Kikyou. Is in an unhelping mood. .:shrugs:. Rude people, some. And about your Sesshoumaru compliment, you really made me BLUSH. You're too kind! And I'm worried now. Because I don't know if he was in character in this chapter… I tried, I really did. And I think _you'll _do a fantastic job of it. Thanks for your TERRIFIC review! It made my day!

Hya-chan: He's… dead. Poor guy and all. All he wanted was a girlfriend. .:sniff:.

Everqueen: Even I would be like, "Sesshoumaru-sama, bring him back to life"… but. It would be too simple, dontcha think?

Pointy Objects: Thanks! … But I must apologise for this botched up chapter.

DreamBeamz: Well, _Kagome_ got to see Kouga… one out of two isn't bad… ehehehe… oh, I hope I haven't messed up at Sesshoumaru…

fableblue: Ooo… it takes five hours to read my story? O.O … anyway, I can't say anything else without giving away the story, so… thanks for the review!

IFearKanna: Well, you seem happy about the fact that he dies, but you still want him to be alive… hm. Anyway, I _doubt_ you can harm a hair on my head. Why? Because I have dancing yaoi bishounen with pretty wings and all protecting my FORTRESS… NAMED… SHOUNEN-AI! WHOO! Sorry, got a bit carried away there… thanks for reviewing!

Moondust Fireflash: ehehehehe… Kouga is a dumbass when it comes to such things… ehehehe Thanks for the review!

Black Metalmark: Thanks… I try to do action scenes, you know, good ones… but subtle hentai is much more my cup o' tea… And about Sesshoumaru not being able to hold Tessaiga… he cut off Inuyasha's arm! Smart boy! And about Sesshoumaru holding up better against Naraku, well Naraku is much more powerful now since he's been improving his powers every month… yeah! Well, Kouga's holding up pretty well, I think. He's… resting… thanks for reviewing!

nekozuki114: I seriously love you (Don't take me for a weirdo). You didn't have to leave a review for every chapter, but you did! EEEEE! YOU'RE TOO NICE! Ya know, your reviews made me go back to all my chapters and read them again to see what you were commenting about… THANK YOU!

sheenachi: ehehehe… hurt Sesshoumaru is so much better than powerful Sesshoumaru, in my opinion. Something about nursing instincts in females or something… have to read up…

Tao-Ri-Sarra: Oh stop. You're embarrassing me… ehehe… Kinky-ho… ehehe… anyway. I hate Inuyasha too! (It's a bit obvious… ;). About that SOMETHING happening between Kagome and Kouga, well I can't answer right now…

Sapphire Hiwatari: Personally, I don't think Kagome should see him die… We'll see… thanks!

Aki: I got that. I was just in this Saiyuki mood, ya know? Well, she's a cute kid… but my favourite episodes will always be the 'filler' ones…

JessluvzInuYasha5: Ooo… soon I'm going to be a bloody corpse with no eyes… BECAUSE KOUGA'S DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAH- Anyway. Now I shall be expected reviews of plenty. ;)

Blaze: Eh… I'm not much of a necrophilia fan, myself… ick ick ick… sorry forget I said that… wehehehe… thanks for reviewing!

sessohumarusdemoness: Ah, this update is to prevent sane people from going insane… or insane people becoming more insane… thanks for reviewing!

hovalady: ehehe well I just thought it'd be a nice touch… Glad to change your opinion! Mebbe something's wrong with the summary… .:shrugs:. Never was good at them.

AND thanks to all the others who reviewed! It's time to say good bye till the next update. Again, I apologise for this short (but acceptably sized) and poor-quality chapter…

Bishounen of the day: Hiwatari-kun from DNAngel. I just LOVE that anime. Seriously. And Dark-san!  
...And from Inuyasha, it be Bankotsu. Ah, sexy Bankotsu in all his sexiness... with his "I'll kill people as long as my eyes are open" philosophy... ehehehe

Ja ne! (And all that jazz)


End file.
